UNA HYUGA PERDIDA EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGÓN BALL
by Arckangel01
Summary: La vida de Hinata una ninja que era la más débil de su aldea, era considerada el fracaso de la familia Hyuga una desilusión para su padre pero la vida le daría una sorpresa encontrando la fortaleza en un mundo donde el secreto es la perseverancia y superar sus propios límites logrando superar las adversidades, perdida en un mundo muy diferente con grandes guerreros y buen corazón .
1. Chapter 1

**UNA HYUGA EN EL MUNDO DRAGON BALL**

Este es mi primer fanfic pido mil disculpas si tengo errores ortográficos si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierto a las sugerencias.

 **Renuncia de derechos :** La serie Naruto y dragón Ball no me pertenecen y los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, sin más les animo a leer esta historia de un personaje que me agrado desde los primeros capítulos de la serie de Naruto y Dragón Ball espero sea de su agrado.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **HINATA PERDIDA EN UN MUNDO MISTERIOSO**

La historia de este fanfic comienza en un tiempo donde los ninjas existían como forma de vida habitual en una aldea distante donde los ninjas más poderosos existían y cinco naciones ninjas hacían un examen conocido como los exámenes chunin la historia como tal la conocemos pero esta historia está enmarcada en un personaje conocido pero no lo tomaban de mucha importancia en los comienzos en esta historia nosconcentraremos en Hinata Hyuga la heredera del clan Hyuga ya pasado las primeras rondas fue derrotada como en la historia original por su primo Neji Hyuga que debido a sus familias que estaban clasificada en familia principal que era la familia dominante en el clan y las familias secundarias que eran las encargadas de cuidar a la familia principal debido al odio que tenía Neji Hyuga a la familia principal.

El odio que tenía Neji Hyuga a la familia principal era tan grande que estuvo a punto de matar a Hinata Hyuga la heredera del clan en un combate en las preliminareslastimándola muy seriamente en el pecho a tal grado de que el corazón de la Hyuga fuera lastimada muy seriamente.

Las preliminares pasaron como en la historia original desde ese momento el líder de la aldea de la hoja dio un mes hasta que se llevarán a cabo la ronda final de los exámenes chunin.

En la mansión de los Hyuga el padre de Hinata era muy severo con la pequeña ninja debido a su derrota.

-Eres muy débil perdiste aun debes entrenar mucho más si quieres heredar la cabeza del clan Hyuga- decía Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata en tono de decepción.

-Si padre- decía Hinata muy decepcionada por la derrota pero en su interior estaba un poco alegre recordó los ánimos que le dio Naruto y de cómo se enfrentó dando todo en ese combate, la situación en que se encontraba físicamente debido al combate era muy delicado que respiraba con dificultad y ocultaba ese gran problema que tenía que incluso botaba sangre por la boca.

Pasaron el mes como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que los ninjas entrenaron con sus respectivos maestros Zasuke entrenó con Kakashi en cambio Naruto entrenó con Jiraya el sabio de los sapos uno de los legendarios sannin, en el campo de batalla un coliseo de arena se enfrentaban los nuevos ninjas, la primera batalla era de Naruto contra Neji Hyuga que debido a la arrogancia del Hyuga no podía contra Naruto que este empezó a usar el chakra del Kyubi el zorro de las nueve colas debido que a que la técnica especial del Hyuga era el bloqueo de los puntos de chakra, para poder contrarrestar las técnicas especiales del Hyuga cuando este ya no pudo más debido al agotamiento físico y sus reservas de energía ya estaban al límite.

En las graderías del coliseo llegaba Hinata acompañado de Kiba Inozuka el compañero del equipo 8 para ver el encuentro de su amigo y amor platónico Naruto Uzumaki pero el dolor en el pecho era demasiado que se desmayó escupiendo sangre cosa que asustó mucho a Kiba Inozuka, en eso un Anbu se le acercó para poder curarla pero este no pudo curarla por completo solo la despertó de su desmayo.

Un anuncio se escuchó dando la victoria a Naruto Uzumaki sobre el joven Hyuga todos se asombraron de la victoria del ninja hiperactivo y cabeza hueca que dando brincos saludos a todos, todos los combates pasaron como en la historia original hasta el encuentro final de Zasuke Uchija contra Gaara Sabaku como todos sabemos el desenlace de estos dos incluso la invasión de los ninjas de la arena aliados con los ninjas del sonido que atacaron a la aldea de la hoja o como lo conocemos Konoha el Hokague que era el líder de Konoha era raptado por Orochimaru para asesinarlo que este estaba disfrazado del Katzekague que era el líder de la aldea escondida de la arena, que ambos lucharon, Orochimaru llegando a asesinar a Hirusen Sarutobi el líder de Konoha pero este perdiendo el uso de los brazos que era el castigo del Hokague.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo se daba un combate entre los ninjas de Konoha contra los demás ninjas invasores, pero lo que nadie se imaginaria era que uno de los ninjas invasores reconocería a Hinata Hyuga la futura heredera del clan Hyuga y poseedora del Byakugan desmayada debido al dolor que sentía en el pecho,su corazón estaba sufriendo un dolor insoportable perdiendo el conocimientoKiba que estaba a su lado nada pudo hacer cayendo desmayado en la confrontación con el ninja del sonido, el ninja invasor viendo la oportunidad no lo pensó dos veces y la rapto llevándose fuera de la aldea sin que nadie se percatar de su ausencia, Naruto junto con Paku el perro de invocación de Kakashi ySakura Haruno estaban en persecución de Gaara y los hermanos Sabaku como en la historia original luchando al final Naruto contra Gaara con las invocaciones de ambos teniendo una lucha titánica y como Naruto derrotó a Gaara y este como cambio su forma de pensar y lo equivocado que estaba, Naruto dándole otra oportunidad a Gaara.

Pasaron las horas con los daños en la aldea el Hokague muerto Orochimaru que escapó y Kiba que recobraba la conciencia reacciona sin poder ver a Hinata por ningún lado recordando como peleó contra ese ninja del sonido y cayó desmayado sin perder más tiempo dio a conocer a los demás sobre el secuestro de Hinata, todos alarmados por lo sucedido salieron en busca de Hinata por todos lados.

MientrasHinata despertaba de su desmayo viendo como alguien se la llevaba reaccionó dándole un golpe para poder soltarse de su captor y viendo que aún estaba débil escapó por las ramas de los árboles siendo perseguida por el ninja del sonido, Hinata que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo su corazón empezaba a agitarse de forma acelerada nublando su visión casi por perder de nuevo el conocimiento viendo a lo lejos una caverna para poder esconderse entrando rápidamente seguido por el ninja del sonido en el interior y lo más profundo de la caverna se veía una luz de ella emanaba rayos de energía,sin tener otra opción Hinata entro en ese haz de luz seguido por el ninja del sonido cayendo en un vacío donde las paredes dimensionales cambiaban y llevándolos a un mundo diferente.

 **EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL**

Habían pasado varios años después del torneo de poderorganizado por Zeno Sama la tierra estaba en paz, en una montaña solitaria entrenaba Vegeta para no perder poder de pronto una luz muy brillante apareció abriendo un portal donde expulsó a una niña y a otro hombre que vestían de forma extraña, la niña que era Hinata y el ninja del sonido se percataron que ya no estaban dentro de la caverna si no en una montaña con praderas en ella estaba otro hombre con cara de pocos amigos, Hinata corrió escupiendo sangre por la boca seguido por el ninja cuando Vegeta vio esa escena dio un salto y agarro a Hinata antes que cayera al suelo a punto de perder la conciencia.

-Pero que pasa por que persigues a esta niña sabandija- lo decía Vegeta de forma muy dura al ninja.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo si no quieres morir dámela- decía de forma muy retadora el ninja del sonido sacando un kunai poniéndose en estado de combate.

-No me hagas reír insecto a mí no me das ordenes- Vegeta mencionaba al ninja en forma muy altanera.

-Tenga cuidado señor ese hombre es un ninja y es un asesino- hablaba en forma muy lenta apagada Hinata.

Vegeta dejando a Hinata en el suelo apoyado en una roca se preparó para la lucha contra el ninja -así que un ninja y asesino hmp pero si solo es un insecto -mencionaba Vegeta de forma burlona.

-No te burles de mi… muereee- gritaba el ninja del sonido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vegeta le dio un golpe en el abdomen matándoloal instante, Hinata al ver esto quedo atónita y le dio mucho miedo perdiendo el conocimiento al instante.

-Tsk… pero que.. – Mirando Vegeta a Hinata vio que ella estaba mal sin perder el tiempo le llevo al templo sagrado donde se encontraba Dende, mirando que Vegeta se acercabavolando llevando a alguien en sus brazos, cuando pudo ver más de cerca vio que era una niña que estaba en un mal estado – pero que paso señor Vegeta -preguntaba Dende muy preocupado.

\- Esta mocosa está muy mal herida la traje aquí para que la cures – le daba Vegeta a la herida de Hinata a Dende para que el la cure, este asintiendo le empezó a curar de inmediato.

En el templo se encontraba también Piccoro viendo a Hinata noto que ella no llevaba Ki si no otro tipo de energía que él no podía identificar – esta niña tiene otro tipo de energía de donde la encontraste Vegeta – al escuchar la pregunta de Piccoro el sayayin no tuvo otra opción que contarlestodo lo que paso de cómo había salido de un portal muy raro y lo que paso con el otro sujeto que no soporto el golpe de Vegeta y murió al instante.

-ya veo entonces ellos son ninjas es por eso que tienen ese tipo de energía bastante extraña- analizaba Piccoro -Eso ya lo note sabandija pero lo que me extraña es como llegaron –se inquietaba Vegeta al no saber de cómo había llegado.

-Listo ella estáa salvo tenía una herida bastante sería en su corazón pero ella es fuerte alguien la quiso matarla pero logre curarla estará bien solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte- decía Dende impresionado por el estado de Hinata.

-Y ahora que haremos con ella- preguntaba Dende ya que no podían tenerla en el templo sagrado al no saber nada de ella –Vegeta puedes cuidarla unos días hasta que sepamos algo más de ella – hablaba Piccoro tratando de que Vegeta acepte.

\- Que… se te aflojó algún tornillo insecto que pensara Bullma si llego con ella a casa- protestaba Vegeta al escuchar semejante petición de Piccoro -no será para siempre solo hasta saber de dóndesalió esta muchacha es muy raro… además parece que tiene la misma edad que Bra- insistía Piccoro -mmm… no insistas hombre verde no quiero a gente rara en casa y por qué no se hace cargo Kakaroto – decía Vegeta dando una negativa.

-Goku no está aquí está con Kayosama entrenando además tú la encontraste y es tu responsabilidad –insistía Piccoro -no insistas Piccoro además no quiero escuchar los gritos de Bullma- rechazaba Vegeta – de eso no te preocupes yo le pediré ese favor a Bullma – insistía Piccoro.

-Tsk… hagan lo que quieran pero no me haré cargo de esa mocosa- declinaba Vegeta.

Una vez estable Hinata Piccoro la llevo a la Corporación Cápsula aun en estado de inconsciencia, dentro de un laboratorio se encontraba una mujer de bata blanca haciendo reparaciones a unas máquinas cuando se percató de la llegada de Vegeta y de Piccoro quien en brazos tenia a Hinata desmayada.

-Ya llegaste Vegeta… Piccoro y ese milagro ahhh…y quien es esa niña- se asombraba Bullma al ver a Hinata- no lo sabemos por eso vinimos a pedirte ese favor de te hagas cargo de ella no se puede quedar en el templo sagrado- mencionaba Piccoro – y por qué no Dende no tendría problemas para tenerla en el templo – objetada Bullma, Piccoro le explicaba a Bullma de como Vegeta la encontró y como la perseguía un sujeto pero de donde procedía nadie lo sabía solo un portal que se habría para dejar caer a esta niña que más o menos tendría la edad de su hija Bra y Pan que era la hija de Gohan y nieta de Goku.

-Supongo que le vendría bien una compañía a Bra y Pan ya que son de la misma edad- pensaba en voz alta Bullma, aceptando el cuidado de la Hyuga que aún seguía inconsciente, pasaron las horas cuando Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos asustada y para sorpresa de todos ella tenía unos ojos perlados muy hermosos que a Bra le cayó muy bien desde la primera impresión.

\- Donde estoy, quienes son ustedes como llegue aquí… donde esta ese ninja del sonido- despertaba muy confundida- ese sujeto que te perseguía no te hará daño mi papá se hizo cargo de el – afirmaba otra niña de peli lila– gracias pero quien eres tu dónde estoy? -Seguía preguntándose Hinata.

-No te preocupes niña estas a salvo mi esposo te salvo estabas a punto de morir tu corazón estaba muy lastimado pero lograron curarte- afirmaba Bullma, Hinata tocándose el pecho noto que ya no le dolía más- gra… gra…gracias – lo decía de la forma más tímida debido a su carácter tierna y amable.

-Mi nombre es Bullma y ella es mi hija Bra y al gruñón que ves afuera entrenando es mi esposo Vegeta él fue quien te salvo- se presentaba Bullma y a su familia –gra…gra…gracias Bullma sama-agradecía Hinata dando una reverencia a Bullma.

\- Espérate a que te presente a mi hermano y a Pan y los demás amigos – se alegraba la hija de Bullma Bra - pero donde estoy – una pregunta que Hinata tenía miedo enterarse.

Madre e hija asistieron y le dijeron que se encontraba en la capital del Este y esa mansión era su casa, Hinata dudando empezó a temblar esa ciudad era un lugar desconocido para ella.

-Y de dónde eres y cuál es tu nombre- preguntó Bullma – Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy de Konoha la aldea escondida entre las hojas y soy una ninja- se presentaba Hinata, a la sorpresa de ambas mujeres se percataron de que Vegeta estaba escuchando en la puerta.

-Mm… así que ninja como pueden considerarse ninjas con ese poder tan bajo que tienen- interrumpía Vegeta al escuchar todo lo que decía la Hyuga.

-Ya cállate Vegeta o asustaras a nuestra invitada - reclamaba Bullma sacando un gruñido de Vegeta- te quedarás hasta que te encuentres mejor y sepamos donde se encuentra Konoha entendido querida- mandaba Bullma a todos.

Bullma pidió que Hinata se cambiará y se de una ducha acompañada de Bra para que se quite esa ropa que estaba muy rasgada, Bra le prestaría su ropa para que se vistiera Hinata al ver que tenían casi la misma edad y la misma talla no tendríaproblemas la vestimenta que se puso era un shorts azul oscuroy una blusa blanca con tonos azules oscuros que le quedaba muy bien con su color de pelo azul y ojos perlados, Bra esperaba que su hermano llegara pronto para la cena.

-Mi hermano pronto llegara y estoy segura que le caerás muy bien- afirmaba Bra entusiasmada por tener a una invitada y además de ello la pequeña Hyuga era bastante tímida bueno ya todos sabemos cómo es ella.

Pasaron las horas y el hermano de Bra llego de la oficina de la compañía corporación Cápsula y noto a la pequeña Hyuga – buenas noches ehhh… hola -hablaba de forma muy distraída al ver a la pequeña Hyuga -hijo ella es Hinata Hyuga y será nuestra invitada por un tiempo espero le des la hospitalidad necesaria- le presentaba Bullma – ehhh pues hola mi nombre es Trunks espero seamos buenos amigos y eres bienvenida – se presentaba el hijo mayor mirando a la pequeña Hyuga.

Todos estaban listos para cenar y lo asombroso para Hinata era la forma en que comían los sayayines en especial Vegeta aunque Trunks comía con más modales y Bra intentaba no comer mucho pero la sangre sayayin le exigía comer mucho, paso la cena y se fueron a descansarBullma le dio una habitación a Hinata para que descansará esta sería la primera noche en otro lugar que no era su hogar en Konoha por lo que se puso muy triste al recordar como su amor platónico le daba ánimos para que siguiera adelante y nunca se rindiera y la última vez que hablo con el antes de su encuentro con su primo Neji era la última vez que lo vería ahora no estaba segura si volvería a su hogar al no saber lo que había pasado solo recordó aquel suceso con aquella luz cegadora y como se metió ahí para salvar su vida y ahora se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño al recordar como un hombre derrotó de un solo golpe a un ninja bien entrenado y que ni se esforzó nada para darle ese golpe.

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó esperando que todo lo que paso era solo un sueño pero al ver esa habitación bastante extraña recordó que no era así y se empezó a preocupar nunca en su vida había escuchado el nombre de ciudad del este y que decir de las casas eran muy diferentes a lo que ella conocía -veo que te levantaste muy temprano- decía Bullma al ver qué Hinata ya estaba despierta antes que todos los demás.

-Si… lo siento es que no pude dormir pensé que todo esto era solo un sueño- decía Hinata al no sabercómo regresar a su hogar y ver de nuevo a sus amigos - no te preocupes te ayudaremos a regresar solo deberemos averiguar dónde queda tu hogar –le animaba Bullma -si muchas gracias -decía Hinata muy apenada por recibir ayuda de personas que nunca en la vida había visto.

-Es hora de desayunar – gritaba Bullma a todos para que se preparen Bra tenía que ir a la escuela Trunks a la oficina y Vegeta como siempre se la pasaba entrenando para no perder poder y habilidad ya que su rival estaba entrenando con Kayosama.

Pasado la hora del desayuno Vegeta se preparaba para salir a entrenar -mocosa tu vendrás hoy conmigo – a todos les parecía muy raro que Vegeta le ordenará a Hinata que vaya con él, era sabido que a su padre no le gustaba mucho la compañía de los demás – si… si Vegeta Sama – respondía de la habitual forma tímida que todos conocemos.

Ya todos se iban a hacer sus actividades diarias Vegeta en cambio cambiaría su rutina – ven aquí mocosa iremos a comprobar algo – ambos irían al campo de entrenamiento – me enteré que eres una ninja muéstrame tus habilidades – decía Vegeta muy confiado por intentar probar las habilidades de Hinata – pe…pe pero Vegeta Sama no quiero lastimarlo - decía la Hyuga- vamos niña no me hagas perder la pacienciaatácame con todo lo que tengas te aseguro que no me harás daño – la Hyuga no sabía que hacer pero hizo caso – es…es esta bien Vegeta Sama – asentía Hinata.

La Hyuga se puso en posición de combate activo su Byakugan observado que Vegeta no poseía chakra si no otro tipo de energía más agresivay quemás parecía a una tempestad en medio océano que intentaba salir pero él lo mantenía sereno y calmado –mmm… que tanto miras acaso tengo algo en la cara –se impacientaba Vegeta – _**pero que raro Vegeta Sama no tiene chakra que tipo de energía será eso**_ \- pensaba Hinata mientras empezó a usar una de las técnicas de puño suave que era la especialidad del clan Hyuga que era el bloquear los puntos de chakra de sus oponentes pero en este caso las cosas serían muy diferentes ya que el contrincante no tenía chakra si no otro tipo de energía los ojos le empezaron a cambiar activando el Byakugan, Hinata se abalanzó sobre Vegeta golpeándolo pero para asombro de la Hyuga no acertaba ningún golpe eran bloqueados o bien esquivados con gran facilidad – _**pero que no puedo darle ni un golpe certero**_ – pensaba mientras se movía y ponía su mayor esfuerzo – Eso es todo el poder que tienes me decepcionas mocosa mi hija haría más daño con los ojos cerrados – Hinata no podía creer lo que Vegeta decía imaginar que personas con esas habilidades podían existir.

Pasaron los minutos Hinata empezaba a cansarse y sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle – es muy aburrido mocosa mejor lo terminamos ahora –decía Vegeta mientras le daba un pequeño golpe que la dejo noqueada a la pequeña Hyuga.

Pasaron las horas mientras Hinata recuperaba la conciencia en su habitación – pero que paso no pude ver el ataque era muy rápido Vegeta Sama es muy fuerte –pensaba en silencio mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero que fue lo que hiciste Vegeta dejaste noqueada a la pobre Hinata – le reclamaba Bullma – Ya calla mujer yo sé lo que hago y no te entrometas –le respondía Vegeta a Bullma – te conozco muy bien Vegeta sé que tramas algo –le reprochaba Bullma, pasaron los minutos cuando Hinata escucho los gritos se dirigió donde ellos se encontraban – disculpen… creo que será mejor que me vaya no quiero causar problemas – lo decía muy preocupada sin saber que Bullma estaría molesta con Vegeta por los actos que el sayayin cometía – no te preocupes es discusión de esposos además creo que Vegeta tiene algo que decirte, no es así – le reprochaba a Vegeta, - maldición mujer no abuses de mi paciencia – le respondió Vegeta a Bullma, pero ella solo le miro con cara de asesina – ni hablar contigo es lo mismo que hablar con la pared, para empezar cuéntanos Hinata de dónde eres específicamente así podríamos ayudarte – le tranquilizaba a Hinata mientras trataba de averiguar de donde era exactamente y así buscar una solución porque según recordaba lo que dijo Vegeta cuando la encontró le hacía suponer que ella vendría de otra dimensión muy similar a la tierra – este yo… - lo decía muy tímidamente –Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga del clan Hyuga yo vengo de una aldea ninja el lugar es conocido como Konoha del país del Fuego había un ataque de ninjas enemigos y yo como estaba tan débil después de tener un combate contra mi primo Neji en las preliminares del examen chunin, pero por desgracia perdí y estuve a punto de morir sin embargo cuando la invasión a la aldea empezó yo me desmaye solo recuerdo que mi amigo Kiba estaba peleando para protegerme luego perdí la conciencia solo recuerdo cuando un ninja del sonido me estaba secuestrando le di un golpe y el me soltó y escape como pude antes de perder de nuevo la conciencia vi una caverna entre ahí para ocultarme pero fue inútil el ninja del sonido me siguió y tuve que adentrarme más en la caverna y es ahí cuando vi una luz bastante resplandeciente y no tuve más opción que entrar para luego caer en una montaña y es ahí donde vi a Vegeta Samay si no fuera por el ya estuviese muerta en estos momentos gra gra gracias Vegeta Sama – terminaba de contar su historia a Bullma y mirando a Vegeta en gratitud – Tsk no fue nada mocosa – decía Vegeta.

-Ya veo eres una ninja al parecer esa luz brillante era un portal dimensional pero lastimosamente no sabemos de qué dimensión eres tenemos el conocimiento de que existen millones de dimensiones y hasta el momento no tuvimos éxito de mandar a nadie a otra dimensión… a no ser que… - se ponía muy pensativa Bullma al recordar las esferas del dragón– Ya suéltalo mujer de una vez – hablaba Vegeta.

-Tranquilo Vegeta solo recordaba las esferas del dragón… si puede ser!porque no le pedimos a Sheng Long que envié de nuevo a Hinata a su universo – daba una luz de esperanza a Hinata – olvida esa idea mujer las esferas ahora son piedra solo estarán listas en un año y eso que Bills lo autorice olvidas lo que paso con Black – cuestionaba a Bullma al recordar la máquina del tiempo – pero por lo menos podemos pedir a Sheng Long la ubicación de la dimensión de Hinata –hablaba Bullma – has lo que quieras mujer solo no quiero ganarme una reprimenda de Bills – advertía Vegeta a Bullma.

-Es cierto que puedo regresar a mi aldea –decía Hinata muy esperanzada al escuchar que había una forma de regresar – claro que se puede solo que es muy peligroso todas las pruebas que hicimos salieron todo un desastre solo con la ayuda de Sheng Long se podría ir con mayor seguridad tendré que hacer muchas pruebas para que el regreso sea seguro – decía Bullma al ver que no se sabía de qué dimensión era Hinata y solo algunos datos superficiales – mmm… entonces esa mocosa no podrá ir a ningún lado por un año en lo mínimo hasta que la esferas estén listas para ser usadas – decía Vegeta a las dos mujeres presentes – Eso parece pero eso no significa que ella no pueda volver a su hogar – afirmaba Bullma muy seriamente viendo que se tendría que tomar bastante tiempo para construir una máquina que viaje entre dimensiones – ni hablar tendremos que esperar un año para saber si es posible hasta entonces será mejor que te quedes con nosotros –decía Bullma al saber que se tendría que esperar un año hasta que las esferas del dragón estén listas para saber si es posible devolverla por un deseo.

Pasaron las horas y Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba hablaban de dimensiones lugares similares a la tierra dragones estaba más confundida sabia de la existencia de bestias de semejante poder que ningún ser humano podría vencerlos llamados Bijuus que eran bestias de gran poder y que se la identificaban por sus colas bestias de gran poder que harían volar montañas, todo era nuevo para ella.

Así el día entero llego a su fin a la hora de la cena Bra había regresado del colegio y Trunks terminaba de trabajar pero lo que más le inquietaba era que Trunks era muy joven para tener un trabajo pero al recordar su aldea había jóvenes de la misma edad que cumplían distintos trabajos importantes,Bullma llamo para cenar a la mesa todos se ponían al día Bullma contaba todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada de Hinata de como ella era una persona de otra dimensión y el problema que resultaba el encontrar la dimensión del que ella provenía por lo tanto Bullma decidió que Hinata se quedara con ellos hasta que resuelvan ese problema no les quedaba de otra que esperar un año hasta que las esferas del dragón estén listas para usarse de nuevo.

\- Bueno mientras tanto Hinata te inscribiremos en la escuela en que asiste Bra – decía Bullma al saber que ambas chicas eran de la misma edad de 12 años un año más un año menos que más da – gra gra gracias pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad – decía Hinata muy tímidamente – Ya deja eso mocosa veo que eres muy débil y no quiero a nadie débil en esta casa desde mañana irás a esa escuela y luego entrenarán conmigo los tres – ordenaba Vegeta a toda la familia sacando a todos un sudor frio por la nuca al enterarse que entrenarían con su padre.

-Pero papá no tengo tiempo para entrenar tengo una vida social que cuidar – decía Bra en modo de tratar de no entrenar – es una orden Bra o le diré a tu madre que te cancele tu tarjeta de crédito – le daba una advertencia a su hija –pero papá eres un tirano –hacia un puchero Bra.

-Yo no podré papá la oficina me tendrá muy ocupado – se excusaba Trunks para no tener que entrenar.

-Ya basta mocosos aquí se hace lo que yo digo y no recibiré una negativa al respecto – Vegeta se enojaba al escuchar esas excusas.

-Dis… dis disculpen pero a que se refiere con entrenar – se expresaba Hinata muy nerviosa al escuchar a Vegeta hablar de los entrenamientos.

-No te preocupes Hinata ellos entrenarán como familia tal como lo hace Goku y su familia incluso Pan se pone a entrenar – explicaba Bullma a la nueva integrante de la familia Brief-¿Entrenar? - se preguntaba al no entender por qué razones tenían que entrenar,la ciudad estaba en paz y también el planeta no habría razón para entrenar.

\- Tu también vendrás mocosa la única que se quedara en casa será Bullma– ordenaba Vegeta.

-Hi Vegeta Sama – Obedecía tal como la enseñaron su familia, pasaron las horas lamentablemente Hinata no tenía más ropa solo la que tenía puesta la ropa ninja de misiones y su abrigoasí que Bullma ordenó a Bra que fueran a comprar ropa para Hinata, Bra asintió y se puso muy feliz al fin irían de compras con Hinata.

Bra llevo a Hinata al centro comercial, la Hyuga nunca había visto edificios tan grandes en especial si eran exclusivos solo para ropas y otra sección solo perfumes otra de electrodomésticos y más edificios, Bra sabía muy bien que Hinata necesitaría ropa de entrenamiento y demás cosas por no decir que Bra compraría todo es porque a la sayayin le gustaba hacer compras.

-Bra chan no crees que es mucho solo necesito ropa de entrenamiento y esto es demasiado – decía Hinata al ver mucha ropa más de lo que ella tenía en casa de su padre –ahhh no lo creo yo vengo a comprar con mi amiga Pan casi todas las semanas y eso que a ella le encanta entrenar… mmm ahora que lo pienso a ella no le gusta hacer muchas compras es una adicta al entrenamiento – decía muy pensativa Bra al recordar a Pan cuando las dos vienen de compras y solo compra lo necesario.

Pasaron la tarde comprando ropa de entrenamiento de calle y uniformes para la escuela y fueron a comer a las heladerías y restaurantes del centro comercial, Hinata pensaba que un lugar así era posible sin problemas de guerras de espionajes la paz que reinaba en ese mundo era sin igual, pero de repente unos hombres interceptaron a las dos chicas cuando estaban saliendo del centro comercial uno reconoció a la hija de Bullma – mira esa es la hija de la presidenta de la corporación Cápsula si la secuestramos de seguro nos pagarán una fortuna – decía uno de los malhechores – y quien es la otra parece de una familia muy importante tenemos a dos buenas rehenes – decía el otro sujeto sin percatarse de que luego se arrepentiránde lo que haríanse habrían equivocado de rehenes.

-Pero que…que quieren sabandijas será mejor que se vayan si no quieren salir lastimados – gritaba Bra al ver como los dos sujetos se les acercaban y empezaban a sujetarles de las manos para poder secuestrarlas pero de repente se escuchó unos golpes que dejó con la boca abiertaa la Hyuga al no saber lo que había pasado – pe…pe pero que fue eso que paso Bra chan – preguntaba Hinata – Eso les enseñará a esas sabandijas a no molestar – Bra se sacudía las manos por dejar desmayados a los dos sujetos.

-Ahh?... Esos solo eran unos insectos nada de qué preocuparse les di un escarmiento lo pensaran dos veces antes de molestar a la gente –lo decía de forma muy tranquila – no me refiero a eso Bra chan si no a como hiciste eso – decía Hinata – ahh eso mi papá nos obliga a tener entrenamientos muy pesados a Trunks y a mi es muy aburrido pero me sirve para darles una lección a estos granujas – respondía Bra con total normalidad–dime Bra chan que tan fuerte es tu padre –preguntaba con curiosidad la Hyuga – mmm… haber diría que es muy fuerte – lo decía con ciertocuidadopara que Hinata no se asustara del poder que tenía Vegeta.

-Cuando entrenemos él te lo dirá con más detalle jeje – decía Bra no sabíacómo responderle pero le daba mucha curiosidada la Hyuga el poder de Vegeta al recordar cuando tuvieron sus primer entrenamiento y no lo podía ni tocar incluso usando su Byakugan.

- _ **Creo que en los entrenamientos sabré el poder de Vegeta Sama**_ – pensaba mientras se iban a casa usaron una movilidad que a Hinata le asombraba mucho, en su aldea el transporte era a pie o a caballo incluso había jutsus que podían crear para llegar muy rápido sean por aire o por agua.

Pasaron las horas llegaron a casa de Bullma Vegeta se impacientaba por qué habían demorado tanto – Tsk par de mocosas porque demoraron tanto, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento –hablaba Vegeta dando solo esa orden.

Lo decía sabiendo que ya era fin de semana y era hora de los entrenamientos – papá Hinata no podrá con nuestro ritmo de entrenamiento – decía Trunks al ver lo delicada que se veía Hinata con los brazos muy delgados y una mirada tan tímida – no…no se preocupen por mí – decía la Hyuga con mucha timidez – Eso no será un problema ya le pedí a Piccoro unos trajes de entrenamiento para la mocosa incluso ese abrigo que traía fue modificado pero le daré eso cuando este más fuerte – decía Vegeta para sorpresa de todos.

-Es increíble que Vegeta pensara en Hinata para el entrenamiento que tendrán pero debo admitirlo se volvió más humano que sayayin – pensaba Bullma, pasaron las horas y la cena llego pero Hinata se sentía un poco inquieta por las atenciones que le daban entonces se puso en camino a la cocina para ayudar a Bullma con la cena – no es necesario que me ayudes eres nuestra invitada Hinata – le decía Bullma al ver a una chica bastante servicial eso se debía a que la educación de su padre era muy estrictapara que algún día sea una buena esposa – no es una molestia es un placer además me siento una inútil cuando ustedes me dan un techo y abrigo por favor permítame ayudarles en algo – lo decía en tono decidido pero ala vez muy educadamente – Esta bien pero debo recordarte que eres mi invitada y mi familia come mucho y por favor no te alborotes por eso – decía Bullma a Hinata – gracias Bullma Sama– decía la Hyuga – otra cosa mas no me digas Bullma Sama solo dime Bullma ya somos amigas entendido –hablaba Bullma – si… Bullma y gracias por la confianza – decía Hinata.

La cena estuvo bastante animado gracias a las atenciones de Hinata y Bullma – gracias Hinata eres muy amable – daba las gracias Trunks mientras que la Hyuga se sonrojada por cada alago que le daban – no te sonrojes cualquiera pensaría que mi hermano te pone nerviosa jeje – opinaba Bra dicho esto Hinata se puso más roja de lo costumbre – Ya deja de molestar Bra y coman la cena o su padre no les dejará nada –decía Bullma.

La cena paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mañana llego bastante rápido Vegeta se preparaba para comenzar con los entrenamientos llamando a todos sus hijos y Hinata que no podía creer el entrenamiento que tendría con Vegeta.

Mocosa probemos tus habilidades atácame como si tu vida dependiera de ello – ordenaba Vegeta a Hinata en eso la Hyuga asintió se puso en posición de ataque al estilo Hyuga activando su Byakugan para esta vez intentar darle un golpe pero los esfuerzos fueron vanos Vegeta esquivaba todos los ataques sin recibir daño alguno – como puede ser no puedo darle un golpe directo – pensaba Hinata al ver que no podía darle un golpe,al ver de nuevo como Vegeta esquivaba todos los ataques – tendré que usar eso arte ninja puño suave 64 palmas – en eso Hinata uso su habilidad especial el arte secreto de la familia Hyuga dando golpes muy certeros pero para sorpresa de la Hyuga todos esos ataques fueron neutralizados – que fue eso me estas golpeando o me estas acariciando mocosa –le reprochaba Vegeta al ver que su poder había incrementado para realizar ese ataque – lo…lo siento – decía Hinata a esas palabras se puso más serio acumulando más chakra en sus manos se puso de nuevo en el ataque del puño suave las 64 palmas que tanto trabajo le había tomadoperfeccionarlo pero Vegeta lo hacía ver como si no fuera nada, el ataque de Hinata sorprendió a Vegeta haciéndolo retroceder un paso – baya mocosa esta ves esta mejor pero aun te falta mucho, por el momento entrenarás con Bra –decía Vegeta al llamar a Bra para que empezará con los entrenamientos físicos – jejeje mi papá se pasópero es bueno aunque sea un poco estricto, veo que eres fuerte pero mi padre te hará más fuerte si sigues sus entrenamientos – asentía Bra al ser la compañera de entrenamiento – si… si gracias por la oportunidad – decía Hinata al ser entrenada por un poderoso guerrero – Es hora primero iremos a dar unas vueltas corriendo por eso mi padre me pidió que te diera esta ropa de entrenamiento – decía Bra al entregarle el equipo de entrenamiento que Piccoro les había dado a ellos cuando empezaron – pero esta ropa pesa demasiado y no creo poder caminar con libertad – decía la Hyuga al intentar levantarse – vamos Hinata tu puedes esto es lo básico – afirmaba Bra al ver que a Hinata le costaba moverse con los 25kilos extras que tenía, pasaron el día corriendo que si no fuera por su entrenamiento ninja no hubiera aguantado el entrenamiento de Vegeta, mientras Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban en la cámara de gravedad.

-Eso es todo por todo por hoy mocosos mañana continuaremos – Hinata no podía creer lo que Vegeta decía el entendimiento era muy pesado incluso para un ninja.

Al día siguiente la rutina había empezado con los pesos extras Hinata daba lo máximo y eso era algo que noto Vegeta como una muchacha frágil daba todo en el entrenamiento y saco una pequeña sonrisa – _**esa mocosa aprende rápido pero le falta mucho**_ –pensaba Vegeta al ver como la pequeña Hinata entrenaba con ahínco, pasaron los días entrenando Trunks vio los avances que hacía Hinata los pesos ya no le daban más problemas – papá creo que Hinata ya no tiene problemas con los pesos extras – decía el hijo peli violeta – mmm… denle su abrigo para que continúe – haciendo caso Trunks dio el abrigo que traía Hinata cuando era capturada pero en esta el peso se duplicaba haciendo que Hinata le costará más al moverse – pe…pe pero porque mi abrigo estámás pesado - se preguntaba Hinata al notar que era más pesada, Bra mirando la cara de asombrada de la Hyuga – debe ser que le hayan puesto pesos extras gracias a Piccoro – Hinata desconociendo quien era el – Piccoro quien es el es otro maestro – preguntaba a Bra – si claro ese día que tu llegaste estabas a punto de morir y mi papá te llevo al templo sagrado y ahí te curaron de seguro fue Dende y su guardián se llama Piccoro y Mr. Popo Dende es el Kamisama de este planeta, jeje creo que es hora de continuar o mi papá se molestara – decía Bra y continuaron con el entrenamiento rutinario, continuaron por tres semanas y Hinata no tenía problemas para llevar el abrigo con pesos extras – veo que ya no tienes problemas para llevar ese abrigo – decía Bra viendo que Hinata se estaba adecuando a los pesos extras – si es verdad gracias ya no me cuesta mucho llevar este abrigo – asentíala Hyuga al ver que ya no tenía problemas para llevar el peso extra.

Hinata se sentía más fuerte viendo el entrenamiento que realizaban pero tenía varias dudas – que es ese lugar donde entran cada día tu hermano y Vegeta Sama – hablaba Hinata – ahh eso es la cámara de gravedad en ese lugar tienen un entrenamiento más pesado que lo que hacemos aquí –decía Bra al ver como la Hyuga se le despejada la duda – entrenamiento más pesado, no me imagino que tan fuertes son estas personas – pensaba mientras seguían con el entrenamiento rutinario.

Pasaron los días y Hinata ya no tenía más problemas para llevar su abrigo su físico empezó a formarse de forma muy drástica con un cuerpo bastante esbelto que era para envidiarde cualquier chica tanto en la escuela como en su aldea, pasaron los días y Vegeta podía ver que Hinata se fortalecía más con los entrenamientos muy exhaustivos– mmm… Bra quiero que luches con ella quiero ver hasta donde alcanzó su nivel – ordenaba Vegeta, así ambas muchachas empezaron a ponerse en guardia, empezaron a pelear y para asombro de Hinata podía seguir los golpes de Bra que eran poderosospero gracias a los entrenamientos Hinata se hizo más fuerte pero no lo suficiente en un descuido Bra le dio un golpe que la mando a volar varios metros – Hinata estas bien lo siento me emocione con el combate – se excusaba Bra – no te preocupes estoy bien – le daba una sonrisa Hinata al ver lo emocionante que era tener un combate con alguien más poderoso – mmm… mocosa no cometas esos errores o te costaría la vida – le regañaba Vegeta a la Hyuga – si Vegeta Sama lo siento – se disculpaba Hinata de forma muy tímida – lo hiciste bien – le decía Trunks al ver el gran avance que tenía la Hyuga – gracias Trunks San – le decía Hinata – solo dime Trunks ya que somos amigos –le decía el hijo de Vegeta sonrojando a la Hyuga – Esta bien Trunks – decía Hinata, pasaron los días Bra peleaba con Hinata para ver el avance de sus habilidades – mmm… mocosa acércate sabes algo del Ki – le preguntaba Vegeta a la Hyuga – que es eso nunca oí de ello en la aldea solo conocemos el chakra – decía la Hyuga – Ya veo si tú eres usuaria de chakra supongo que también puedes usar el Ki – decía Vegeta al ver a alguien que tenía el uso de otro tipo de energía que no sea el Ki – Bra encargarte de enseñarle el uso del Ki – Esta bien papá vamos Hinata – asentía Bra.

-Para empezar debes saber que es el Ki déjame explicarte el ki es la energía interior de un ser vivo y cualquiera puede dominar el ki de mejor o menor manera. Por lo general, mientras más energía se concentre, más tiempo requerirá al usuario para materializarlo. Cuando un luchador incrementa su Ki, es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y es capaz de aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar mayor daño a sus oponentes – decía Bra, Hinata muy extrañada de la explicación al ver que el Ki era una energía muy destructiva incluso podríaincluso superar al chakra.

Pasaron los días el entrenamiento para poder controlar el Ki era agotador ambas chicas poniéndose en estado de loto para poder concentrar el Ki y así expulsar la energía, debido a que Hinata era usuaria de chakra se le hacía muy difícil asimilar el Ki, entonces Trunks le daba un consejo primero debería concentrarse para apagar la energía del chakra y luego comenzar a concentrarse para obtener la energía del Ki asíHinata hizo caso de lo que Trunks le aconsejo, pasaron los días la Hyuga se esforzaba en adquirir la energía del Ki hasta que un día una extraña energía empezó a cubrirla todo el cuerpo esa energía la quemaba por dentro y una aura blanquecina la rodeada el cuerpo – baya veo que lo conseguiste – decía Bra al observarla le dio una sonrisa a Hinata, al sentir un Ki Vegeta se le acercó – mmm… baya veo que lo conseguiste mocosa aprendes rápido, Trunks enséñale el uso Ki en la técnica del vuelo – ordenaba Vegeta y la Hyuga que no podía creer la siguiente técnica que aprendería – si papá, si ya pudiste controlar el Ki tendrás que perfeccionar para controlarlo a voluntad y una de las técnicas con el uso del Ki es la técnica del vuelo…observa – mostrando el uso del Ki Trunks empezó a levitar y a elevarse al cielo – vez solo acumula un poco de Ki y concentra en los pies para que puedas levitar – decía Trunks al notar eso Hinata no podía creer lo que veíamirando con ojos desorbitados veía como Trunks estaba volando – estas volando estas volando Trunks eres increíble pero como lo haces – se preguntaba que la Hyuga – ya te lo dije Hinata solo acumula un poco de Ki en los pies, solo un poco – decía Trunks, Hinata haciendo caso empezó acumular un poco de Ki empezaba a levitar un poco se agotaba con el excesivo uso del Ki –tranquila solo manda un poco de Ki a los pies solo que fluya en ti no queremos que llegues a la luna – le daba una sonrisa a la Hyuga – si… si Trunks – se sonrojaba a oír lo cálido que era la voz del pelílila, pasaron las horas y seguía con el entrenamiento todos veían como Hinata se esforzaba mucho, pasaron los días cada día le ponía el esfuerzo de seguir entrenando en la técnica de vuelo, un día viendo todos con gran alegría como Hinata volaba con mucho esfuerzo menos Vegeta estaba molesto por que se demoró bastante en aprender una simple técnica pero le daba gusto en cómo le ponía las ganas de aprender.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Hinata llego a su universo el gran avance que había hecho ya dominaba la técnica de vuelo y volaba a voluntad nunca se había imaginado que se podía hacer eso de como Bra tanto como Trunks volaban a voluntad ser libre por los cielos y ver como las persona eran tan diminutas tocar las nubes llegar donde uno quiera y todo se lo debían a Vegeta.

En la corporación Cápsula Vegeta sentía como Hinata y sus hijos se fueron volando y se hacían buenos amigos nunca había sentido simpatía por alguien menos con personas débiles pero Hinata había hecho que cambiará de opinión por lo decidida que era la Hyuga y ganas de superar sus límites – mmm… veo que esos mocoso se divierten – lo decía con una sonrisa poco notable – baya no sabía que te simpatizaba Hinata – decía Bullma sacando una sonrisa – pero de que hablas mujer a esa mocosa aún le falta mucho para poder siquiera rivalizar con Bra – decía Vegeta con gran seriedad – no te hagas a los duros conmigo te conozco muy bien porque ayudaste a Hinata en primer lugar – preguntaba Bullma irritando un poco a Vegeta – Tsk de que hablas mujer no digas tonterías – decía Vegeta ignorando a Bullma – no es necesario que lo digas ya me lo imagino – decía Bullma guiñando un ojo – pero que te imaginas mujer no seas absurda – decía un poco sonrojado la razón era más que obvio recordando a Kyabe su primer discípulo de otro universo nunca tuvo un discípulo pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad con Hinata aunque no era un sayayin pero tenía el potencial si se esforzaba mucho y eso es algo que ella tenía el trabajo duro era lo que la hacía especial.

Cuando regresaron de entrenar con la técnica de vuelo Hinata Bra y Trunks se percataron que Vegeta estaba esperándolos – veo que regresaron los estaba esperando para mañana Bra y Hinata entrarán en la cámara de gravedad para que entrenen – ordenaba Vegeta a las dos chicas – si – asentían las dos al unísono – veo que tendrán que esforzarse más – decía Trunks.

Al día siguiente Hinata tanto como Bra empezaron a entrar en la cámara de gravedad – estas seguro de esto papá Hinata aún no está lista y se puede hacer daño –cuestionaba a su padre – Trunks cállate ellas están listas además Bra esta con ella – decía Vegeta viendo el buen avance de Hinata, cuando entraron Hinata sintió una gran presión su cuerpo empezó a rendirse en el suelo apenas podía moverse y se sentía muy pesada – pero que pasa mi cuerpo siento que pesa toneladas – decía la Hyuga al no entender cómo es que su cuerpo se puso muy pesado aun quitándose su abrigo sentía que iba a desmayarse – Es la gravedad comparada con la tierra veo que la pusieron en 3 G creo que se volvieron locos – decía Bra al ver a Hinata como se ponía de rodillas para mantenerse en pie – no creo poder aguantar mucho y tu padre en que gravedad entrena – preguntaba la Hyuga a Bra – según se mi padre entrena en mil G – decía Bra – QUEE! Eso es ridículo tu padre es humano – preguntaba muy alterada Hinata al escuchar semejante conclusión de su amiga Bra – pues esa es la gravedad en que el entrena eso me dijo mi hermano incluso a mí me asusta – decía Bra al responder la pregunta - tu padre es muy poderoso diría que es el más poderoso del mundo – decía Hinata aun sin salir de su asombro –ehh pues no es el único el señor Goku es así de fuerte como mi padre incluso diría que es más fuerte que mi padre su eterno rival – decía Bra haciendo notar la existencia de Goku y de los demás guerreros Z.

Pasaron dos horas Hinata salió muy cansada de la cámara de gravedad al no poder caminar siendo ayudada por Trunks hasta su habitación – veo que se esforzó mucho eso está muy bien mañana continuarán – decía Vegeta pero más parecía una orden – Vegeta mañana es cumpleaños de Bra así que no habrá más entrenamientos ya invite a nuestros amigos así que por favor compórtatey no pelees con Goku – ordenaba Bullma al parecer ella era más terrible que Vegeta – Tsk esa sabandija de Kakaroto tendré que verlo de nuevo grrrr… - gruñía Vegeta pero estaba feliz porque Goku vendría necesitaba de su eterno rival para que se sintiera vivo – Esta bien por mañana descansarán-.

Los cumpleaños de Bra llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban muy ajetreadosBra sabía muy bien que Hinata conocería a los demás guerreros Z así que le empezó a contar sobre ellos para evitar cualquier alboroto le contó sobre Goku y su esposa Milk sus hijos Gohan y su esposa Videl su hermano Goten su nieta Pan su mejor amiga desde que nacieron ahora era Hinata entre sus mejores amigas luego le hablo sobre Ten Sin Han, Chaos, Piccoro, Krilin, No 18 su hija Marón,Yamcha, Púa, Bulong, Dende bueno entre muchos otros amigos que tenía Bullma – no sabía que eran muchos Bra pero estoy feliz de que tengas muchos amigos, ya quiero conocerlos en especial a Dende que fue quien me curó yal señor Piccoro – decía la Hyuga al escuchar eso Bra no supo quédecir pues Dende tanto como Piccoro eran de otro planeta y sin decir lo de los sayayines – Hinata te diré algo que talvez debieron decírtelo antes Piccoro como Dende son extraterrestres que vienen del planeta extinto Namekusein – le decía Bra a la Hyuga -ahh son alienígenas de otro planeta – preguntaba la Hyuga a sorpresa de las revelaciones que hacia Bra – así es Hinata y no es sólo eso mi papá tanto como el señor Goku también son de otro planeta que era conocido como planeta Vegita que fue destruido por un tirano la raza a la que pertenecen son los sayayinespero por alguna razón son idénticos a los humanos de este planeta incluso su genética son muy idénticos yo y mi hermano somos mitad sayayines tanto como Gohan Goten y Pan nuestras madres son las únicas humanas – Hinata no podía creer sobre las palabras de Bra seres que eran capaces de destruir planetas ella se veía igual a una chica humana y eran amigas, Hinata estaba en shok, Bullma entraba a la habitación de Bra para ver que hacían y escucho lo que conversaban – veo que ya le dijiste todo Bra, lo siento debimos decírtelo mucho más antes si es verdad ellos son de otros mundos y también son los guardianes de la Tierra Goku tanto como Vegeta salvaron muchas veces este planeta ante aterradores monstruos y despiadados enemigos y si tu no los aceptas estarás cometiendo un terrible error estarás perdiendo una gran oportunidad de ser más fuerte de lo que eres – decía Bullma al ver la mirada de la Hyuga – vamos no es tan malo somos humanos mira igual que las personas normales sangramos y nuestra sangre es roja como la tuya – animaba Bra a Hinata viendo la sinceridad de Bra Hinata no tuvo más opción que aceptarlos – Esta bien son la única familia que tengo en este mundo perdónenme por favor – Hinata se paso llorando y fue consolada por Bullma y Bra las tres se abrazaron,pasaron las horas y los invitados llegaban el primero fue Yamcha junto a Púa – hola Trunks Bullma cuanto tiempo eh aquí está la cumpleañera muchas felicidades hola Vegeta, huy veo que sigue como siempre y…. Tu quien eres de seguro eres la amiga de Bra jeje hola – dicho esto Yamcha, Bullma presentó a Hinata como una invitada en su casa el segundo en llegar fue Ten Shin Han al ver a todos los saludo acompañado de Chaos el próximo en llegar fue el maestro Roshi acompañado de Krilin y su esposa Nro 18 y su hija Maron que era dos años mayor que Bra y Pan el próximo en llegar fue Bulong de esa forma llegaron los demás invitados y por último llego Goku con su familia acompañado de su esposa Milk y sus hijos Gohan y Goten Videl y Pan acompañados de Mr. Satán y Majin Buu cuando todos estaban llego Bills y Wiss viendo eso Hinata casi se cae de espalda al ver un cerdo un gato volador un gato morado y su asistente azul y por último llego Dende y Piccoro al verlos se conmocionó aun más al ver seres de otros planetas – mira el es Piccoro y el que lo acompaña es Dende y el gato enorme es Bills el dios de la destrucción y su asistente Wiss ambos son maestros de mi papá y el señor Goku y aquel que esta con su familia es Goku ven te los presentare – llevaba a presentarles a todos al primero que llevo fue a Goku – señor Goku ella es Hinata – presentaba a la familia Son – hola mi nombre es Goku y es un placer conocerte Hinata – se prestaba el sayayin – hola mi nombre es Gohan y ella es mi esposa Videl y ella es mi hija Pan – hola es un placer en conocerte Hinata – decía Videl y Pan prosiguió – hola...Bra me hablo mucho de ti espero tener un duelo contigo – decía Pan al ver el poder de Hinata – hola mi nombre es Goten y Trunks me hablo mucho de ti no te preocupes te ayudaremos a volver a tu hogar – decía Goten mientras se presentaba – Es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga - lo decía mientras se ponía nerviosa al ser presentada – jeje no te preocupes de seguro el señor Bills y Wiss nos ayudan – decía Goku de la forma más despreocupada con una sonrisa sincera e inocente – gra gra gracias – respondía Hinata – vamos hablemos con el señor Bills y Wiss – decía Goku con total confianza – están seguros miren que no le gusta que le molesten cuando comen – decía Bullma – Es verdad jeje mejor lo esperamos hasta que termine de comer – decía Goku con su famosa sonrisa con la mano en la nuca – veo que tienes dos tipos de energía te gustaría entrenar conmigo – decía Goku sin pensarlo – ehh será un placer cuando quiera mi sueño es hacerme muy fuerte como Naruto – lo dijo en voz alta la Hyuga – y quien es Naruto – pregunto Goku – Es mi es mi… es mi - se puso más roja que un tomate al recordar a su amor platónico que el cabeza hueca de Naruto nunca lo vio si no como a un bicho raro – ahh ya veo es tu novio – decía Pan la nieta de Goku – Pan deja de molestar a Hinata – regañaba Videl al escuchar eso – lo siento – decía Pan disculpándose – Hinata estas bien – le preguntaba Bra al verla muy roja – creo que fue muchas emociones por hoy – dijo Bullma – sí que linda niña de seguro tiene la misma edad que mi nieta – decía Milk al verla tan tierna y tímida – casi es un año mayor que Bra pero no se diferencia sus edades – hablaba Bullma – se ve bastante débil – decía Pan – no te fijes en los músculos hija el verdadero poder está en el corazón –decía Gohan al ver como su hija no aprendía – Ya Gohan no le regañes ella aprenderá además hoy es cumpleaños de Bra – decía Goku – lo siento papá discúlpame Hinata será un placer entrenar contigo – se disculpaba Pan – gracias espero ser buena discípula – decía la Hyuga – Es buena discípula…pues en estos meses estaba entrenando con Vegeta Trunks y Bra –decía Bullma, todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar esas palabras – si es verdad mi papá la esta entrando incluso a nosotros nos tomo por sorpresa – decía Bra – jeje ese Vegeta y sus ocurrencias no pensé que al despedirse de Kyabe le afectaría mucho – decía Goku al notar el porque había decidido entrenar a Hinata – baya si que eres muy perspicaz Goku – decía Bullma al notar del por qué había decido entrenar a la Hyuga – bueno será mejor presentarles a los demás invitados, vamos querida – decía Bullma – Es un placer conocerte Hinata espero que podamos entrenar algún día si es que Vegeta te deja jeje – decía Goku con su sonrisa sincera e inocente – le pediré permiso si acepta iré a buscarle para que me entrene muchas gracias – la Hyuga le daba una reverencia a Goku en calidad de agradecimiento – además es muy bien educada como quisiera que se casará con Goten –decía Milk al escuchar eso Goten tosio muy fuerte – mamá aun soy muy joven para pensar en eso además creo que ella esta enamorada de ese tal Naruto – se quitaba un sudor de la frente – jeje vamos Milk no la presiones así además solo le permitiría que se case con alguien que sepa cocinar muy bien… sabes cocinar cosas ricas pequeña Hinata – hablaba Goku recibiendo un golpe por parte de Bullma – Es muy joven para casarse eres un tonto Goku – jeje pero no te enojes Bullma – se disculpaba Goku -vamos querida – decía Bullma y se fueron a presentarles a Piccoro y Dende.

-Hola Piccoro hola Dende ella es Hinata aunque ustedes ya la conocen – les presentaba Bullma – ohh si hola veo que ya estas mejor – decía Dende – gra gra gracias por salvarme la vida – en acto de reverencia que le daban a Dende y otro a Piccoro – mmm… nunca pensé que un ser humano me hiciera un acto de reverencia – la veía muy extrañado Piccoro –bueno es que su educación debió ser muy estricta – decía Bullma– como sea espero mejores en tus entrenamientos quien iba a pensar que Vegeta me pediría esas cosas para entrenarte – decía Piccoro al verla muy delgada y muy tímida – si gracias por la ayuda Piccoro Sama – daba las gracias Hinata – como sea esfuérzate por alguna razón Vegeta te escogió a ti – daba una recomendación Piccoro sabiendo el motivo de su decisión del príncipe.

De esa forma pasaron presentando a todos los presente al último que aún no lo presentaba era a Bills y Wiss solo espero el momento más indicado – señor Bills como esta me da gusto que haya venido al cumpleañosde mi hija – daba las gracias Bullma – no es nada mientras haya buena comida vendré las veces que sea necesario además hoy vi nuevos platillos que estuvieron muy deliciosos – decía Bills – señor Bills creo que el motivo es para presentarnos a esa muchacha terrícola o me equivoco señora Bullma – decía Wiss muy perspicaz – jeje si claro ella es Hinata y al parecer ella llego a nuestro universo de otra dimensión – decía Bullma – ahh ya veo es por eso que siento dos diferentes tipos de energía no perteneces a nuestra dimensión – decía Bills – si por cierto debes saber que hay millones de dimensiones y saber de cual eres será un problema pero les ayudare – llamando su báculo Wiss vio de que dimensión pertenecía la pequeña Hyuga – baya que interesante ella pertenece a una dimensión paralela a la nuestra – decía Wiss al ver como se pudieron conectarse ambas dimensiones por un portal temporal – a que te refieres Wiss –pedía un explicación Bills – la muchacha pertenece a otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra ese tipo de portales solo se habrían cada diez mil años y por alguna razón ella la encontró y solo duran unos cuantos segundos y la única forma de devolverte pequeña Hinata es habriendo el mismo portal que ocurrirá de aquí a diez mil años – explicaba Wiss – diez mil años no podemos esperar mucho – decía Bullma al oír eso la Hyuga se puso muy triste – pero hay otra forma – decía Wiss – no estarás pensando en lo que me imagino Wiss –decía Bills – o si claro señor sería construyendo una máquina dimensional ya que este no viajaría por el tiempo no afectaría en nada a nuestro plano temporal –decía Wiss – y tu no puedes llevarlo Wiss – decía Bullma – lamentablemente no señora Bullma necesitaría el permiso de mi padre para ir a otras dimensiones – asentia Bullma la explicación de Wiss – bueno no queda de otra que construir una máquina interdimensional solo necesitaría las condenadas – decía Bullma - si yo se las proposiomaria – decía Wiss – y si le pedimos a Sheng Long que la mandara a su hogar – lamentablemente el dragon no puede interferir con otros universos u otras dimensiones señora Bullma – aclaraba Wiss – por lo visto te quedarás en este plano dimensional pequeña hasta que Bullma te construya esa máquina – decía Bills muy serio – Ya veo pero el construir me tomará mucho tiempo – decía Bullma a los presentes, la esperanza de Hinata había renacido al escuchar esas palabras de Bills y Wiss y la ayuda de Bullma – y bien creo que eso es todo ahora dejen de que deguste estas delicias – decía Bills un poco molesto – gra gra gracias señor Bills –le daba las gracias con una reverencia que a Bills tanto como Wiss les agrado.

Pasaron las horas ya en los últimos momentos de la fiesta Hinata se aproximó a Goku a hablar un momento le parecía muy agradable y era el único que podía rivalizar con Vegeta – Goku sama puedo hacerle unas preguntas – preguntaba Hinata muy tímidamente – claro Hinata dime que quieres saber – decía Goku un poco curioso – Es verdad que usted y Vegeta sama son de otro planeta – decía la Hyuga – mmm…claro somos del planeta Vegita somos los últimos de la raza sayayin – decía Goku muy alegremente – entiendo me alegra que protejan este mundo y por eso me haré muy fuerte para proteger a mi aldea – hablaba la Hyuga – Eso sería genial, no quieres venir a entrenar conmigo y los demás entraremos y te haremos muy fuerte –ofrecía Goku a la Hyuga – de verdad puedo entrenar con ustedes – preguntaba la Hyuga – claro que si así podemos entrenar todos – animaba el sayayin a la Hyuga – al decir esas palabras Vegeta escucho – mmm… kakaroto que crees que estas haciendo te quieres llevar a Hinata – le reclamaba a Goku – no te pongas así Vegeta yo solo decía si podríamos entrenar todos – se defendía el sayayin – a que te refieres insecto – le gritaba a Goku con una vena en el rostro – bueno también pensaba que si podrían venir Trunks y Bra a entrenar con nosotros – decía el sayayin dando una sonrisa como el que conocemos – mmm… no es mala la idea, Bra Trunks ustedes también irán a entrenar con kakaroto el resto de las vacaciones de verano – ordenaba Vegeta a sus hijos mirando a Hinata – tu mocosa también irás quiero que se hagan muy fuertes mmm…los métodos de Kakaroto son rudimentarios pero se obtiene buenos resultados, pueden ir tienen todalavacación de verano su madre les mandara lo que necesiten – ordenaba Vegeta a sus hijos y a Hinata – no exageres Vegeta son solo muchachos – hablaba Goku sacando un sudor al estilo anime a todos los presentes – grr…cállate Kakaroto los entrenamientos son cosa seria, desde mañana pueden irse a los entrenamientos – ordenaba Vegeta a lo sus hijos y a Hinata – bueno chicos mañana nos vemos en mi casa adiós y muchas felicidades pequeña Bra – se despedía Goku de los demás – ah lo olvidaba Vegetano te sientas mal por Kyabe se que iremos en algún momento para conocer su planeta – se despedía Goku sacando una vena en el rostro de Vegeta – cállate insecto eso no es asunto tuyo grr…- formando un rostro muy colorado en Vegeta que todos notaron – jaja Vegeta no sabia que eras muy sentimental – se mofaba Bills de el sayayin – grr…ves lo que provocas Kakaroto – le reclamaba a Goku de todos los comentarios del dios de la destrucción – ja es hora de irnos Wiss la fiesta estuvo muy entretenida y los platos estuvieron muy deliciosos y felicidades Bra espero entrenen mucho – se despedía el dios de la destrucción – bueno es hora de irnos y muchas gracias por la invitación otra cosa cuando termine de construir la maquina llámenme les ayudare con las coordenadas de la dimensión a la que pertenece la pequeña, pero debo informarles que el tiempo que pasa aquí es igual al que pasa en esa dimensión – hablaba Wiss antes de irse en un destello de luz que dejó muy impresionada a la Hyuga –bien creo que eso es todo mandare a los robots que limpien todo nos vemos Goku Milk y chicos adiós a todos y muchas gracias por venir –se despedía Bullmade todos sus amigos - jeje bueno familia es hora de irnos adiós nos vemos mañana – se despedía de todos con sus sonrisa inocente y despreocupada de Goku – nos vemos y gracias – decían al unísono toda la familia Son – adiós y muchas gracias – se despedían el resto de sus amigos.

La noche se la pasaron todos pensando sobre el entrenamiento que tendrían de parte de Goku con todos los jóvenes guerreros las horas pasaron ninguno de los jóvenes podía dormir en especial la pequeña Hyuga. A la mañana siguiente debido al insomnio que tenían nadie despertó temprano tocando la puerta Vegeta un tanto molesto sacando de sus sueños a los tres despertaron, se les hacia tarde para llegar a la casa del sayayin Goku para tener el especial entrenamiento – Ya mocosos despierten o se les hará tarde no quiero que Kakaroto me este molestando por el retraso de ustedes – frunciendo el ceño gritaba Vegeta a todos.

Cuando despertaron todos fueron a prepararse luego a desayunar se prepararon con sus respectivos trajes de entrenamiento – listo creo que eso es todo ya esta todo lo que necesitaremos – hablaba Trunks a las demás chicas.

Cuando la hora llego Vegeta y Bullma salieron a despedirlos – espero que les baya bien – hablaba Bullma muy preocupada – Ya deja de preocuparte de esa forma mujer solo irán a entrenar con Kakaroto – decía muy serio Vegeta al ver como la peli azul se preocupaba por los tres chicos – no te preocupes mamá pronto estaremos de vuelta solo nos iremos por unos cuantos meses –respondía Trunks muy despreocupado –Creo que eso es todo hermano, Hinata ya preparaste tus cosas? – hablaba Bra mientras la Hyuga asentía con la cabeza - Hinata ven un momento – llamaba Vegeta a la Hyuga –desde hoy tendrás un entrenamiento arduo esfuérzate y quiero que tomes este entrenamiento con mucha seriedad desde hoy seré tu rival la próxima vez quiero que peleemos y será mejor que me des una buena pelea mocosa – le daba un desafío Vegeta a la pequeña Hyuga para que tenga en mente que algún día ella tendría de sobrepasar a su maestro –si Vegeta Sama me esforzare y daré lo mejor – asentía la pequeña Hyuga sacando una pequeña sonrisa en Vegeta viendo que que la pequeña Hyuga se esforzaba en los entrenamientos.

-Es hora nos vemos en unos meses papá y mamá – se despedían los hermanos Brief –gracias Vegeta Sama gracias Bullma Sama por darme la oportunidad de entrenar con Goku sama – dando las gracias y una reverencia a los dos mayores haciendo el que Vegeta se sonrojara un poco – no digas más mocosa ahora vete o te dejarán los demás – decía Vegeta de una forma muy dura a la pequeña Hyuga pero con todo lo que había pasado el sayayin se sentía feliz por la Hyuga, los jóvenes empezaron a elevarse por los cielos con una velocidad impresionante se dirigían a la montaña Paoz – ¿y de que hablaron con mi papá Hinata? – preguntaba Bra muy curiosa de lo que la Hyuga respondería – Vegeta Sama me dijo que desde este momento el sería mi rival y que le diera una buena pelea cuando retornará de los entrenamientos – respondía la Hyuga por las declaraciones del príncipe que la dejaron muy pensativa y que nunca imagino que su maestro se convertiría en su rival a vencer, ella ya se daba cuenta que ella tendría que esforzarse y que decir el rostro de Bra que aún no entendía por qué Vegeta había dicho eso pero en el fondo la idea de poner un rival era buena como él lo hacía con su rival y gran amigo Kakaroto de esa forma la Hyuga crecería como Vegeta lo hizo, uno de los principales detonantes era el proteger a sus seres queridos lo que hacía el avanzar y superar los límites que tenían hasta el punto de rivalizar con el mismísimo dios de la destrucción. Pasaron las horas y los jóvenes se acercaban a la montaña Paoz y más cerca de la casa del sayayin.

\- Creo que ya estamos muy cerca que tal si hacemos una carrera hasta allá que opinan – proponía Trunks a las chicas – claro y el que llegue al último preparará la cena – decía Bra al escuchar esa propuesta – etto… está bien tendré que esforzarme – hablaba la Hyuga al escuchar esa propuesta y en un estallido de Ki salieron disparados los tres volando a una velocidad impresionante que solo se notaba como una línea de haz de luz blanca que se podía ver a la distancia.


	2. capitulo 2

**UNA HYUGA EN EL MUNDO DRAGON BALL**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Este es mi primer fanfic pido mil disculpas si tengo errores ortográficos si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierto a las sugerencias.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** La serie Naruto y dragón Ball no me pertenecen y los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, sin más les animo a leer esta historia de un personaje que me agrado desde los primeros capítulos de la serie de Naruto y Dragón Ball espero sea de su agrado.

 **Nota del autor:** **En el capitulo uno por error de investigación me equivoque con el nombre de la hija de Krilin y la androide No 18 de Marron a Marón, en los próximos capítulos lo corregiré con el nombre que es el de Marron el nombre original de la hija de Krilin y lo de Bulma a Bullma pido mil disculplas pero continuare con Bullma espero me disculpen.**

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino se podía ver como la Hyuga empezaba a sentir cansancio y los dos hermanos Brief notaron eso y desaceleraron el vuelo – te sientes bien Hinata si quieres podemos descansar un rato el viaje estuvo muy cansador – se preocupaba Trunks al ver como la pequeña Hyuga respiraba con dificultad y se sonrojaba un poco al estar cerca de Trunks – baya hermanito sí que eres muy considerado pero estamos muy cerca, Hinata si puedes aguantar un poco más solo estamos a una montaña de donde vive la familia de Goku cuando lleguemos Trunks cocinara la comida – lo decía de la forma más picara Bra haciendo sonrojar un poco más a la Hyuga – ette … no es necesario pero gracias si quieren podemos continuar con el viaje – aclaraba la Hyuga al ver lo cerca que estaban de sus destino, entonces levantaron vuelo y después de un destello de luz aceleraron el vuelo, llegando vieron como la familia Son estaban esperándolos – espero no hayan tenido muchos problemas este lugar es bastante lejos de la ciudad del Este – decía Gohan al notar el cansancio de la Hyuga y se notaba un poco preocupado – Videl cariño puedes traer limonada por favor – al escuchar eso la esposa de Gohan asintió y fue a traer la limonada – aquí esta cariño veo que tuvieron un largo viaje … te encuentras bien querida ven a descansar un poco entren por favor a la casa – hablaba Videl al ver a Hinata un tanto agitada – gracias pero … donde está el señor Goku Gohan – preguntaba Bra al percatarse que fue Gohan quien los recibió – hee pues mi padre está entrenando con Pan y Goten en estos momentos – asentía el hijo mayor de la familia Son – ya veo espero no incomodarlos por el arrebato de mi padre ufff bueno que se la va hacer, Hinata descansa mientras hablo con Gohan – le pedía muy amablemente Trunks a la oji perla al ver a la Hyuga bastante agitada – hai … no se preocupen por mi estoy bien – asentía la Hyuga, en las afueras de la casa hablaban Gohan y Trunks sobre el entrenamiento que le darían a la pequeña Hinata ya que era bastante débil comparado con los demás sayayines que su entrenamiento era a nivel de súper sayayin nivel 1 y ella no soportaría tal entrenamiento – no te preocupes Trunks mi padre ya vio el nivel de poder de Hinata y él lo entrenara de acorde a su nivel de poder, además ya mando a pedir la ropa de entrenamiento al señor Piccoro exclusivamente para ella – aclaraba el Son mayor – ya veo me preocupe por demás por ella – se sentía más aliviado Trunks al escuchar esas palabras de Gohan – veo que te preocupas de ella como si ella fuese tu hermana – decía Gohan al notar la inquietud de Trunks – si es verdad jejeje…creo que me preocupe demasiado ella es bastante fuerte – hablaba Trunks un poco apenado por la capacidad de la Hyuga – bueno será mejor que llame a mi padre para que puedan entrenar – Gohan elevándose por los cielos se fue en busca de Goku a las montañas, entrando a la casa vio a Bra y Hinata más tranquila – Gohan fue a Buscar al señor Goku llegara en unos minutos, estas mejor Hinata? – entraba a la casa Trunks preocupándose por la pequeña Hyuga –hi… si estoy bien gracias, Goku Sama vendrá? – preguntaba con curiosidad la Hyuga – si y creo que tendremos un entrenamiento muy duro así que prepárate no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder estos meses se pasaran como sin nada y la maquina supongo que la terminara cuando retornemos de nuestro entrenamiento, hasta entonces tendrás que esforzarte al máximo – explicaba Trunks a todos los presentes sabiendo que los entrenamientos de Goku eran uno de los más exigentes mientras la pequeña Hinata asentía mirando con mucha determinación el entrenamiento que tendría, pasaron los minutos y Goku tanto como Gohan Goten y Pan llegaron en un instante usando la tele transportación dando un fuerte susto a Hyuga sin saber qué es lo que había hecho Goku – ehh que fue eso solo aparecieron de la nada … no entiendo – preguntaba muy asustada la Hyuga al no saber qué es lo que había pasado por la repentina aparición de Goku y los demás – jeje lo siento si te asuste, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de empezar con los entrenamientos – rascándose la nuca al estilo Son de la forma más despreocupada – papá no debiste hacer eso de seguro la asustaste, lo siento pequeña Hinata esa es una de las técnicas que tiene mi padre la tele transportación es muy útil de seguro que mi padre te la enseñara… mira incluso le enseño a Pan jeje anímate – se disculpaba Gohan con una sonrisa muy infantil al ver más tranquila a Hinata se decidieron organizar los entrenamientos para todos en eso llega la esposa de Goku – ohh que linda y por qué no me avisaste Gohan que la pequeña Hinata llego – decía Milk muy enojada con su hijo – tranquila mamá acaban de llegar jeje disculpa si no te avise pero llegaron un poco cansados – se disculpaba con su madre al no saber cómo se pondría si le contara que fue a Goku al primero en ir a buscarlo, - ya tranquila Milk todos acabamos de llegar y nos sorprendió que ellos ya habrían llegado ya que la ciudad está muy lejos – hablaba Goku para tranquilizar las cosas – si mamá dejemos descansar un poco – acotaba Goten para tranquilizar a su madre – está bien pero donde se quedaran nuestra casa no es muy grande mmm… ya se – en eso es interrumpida por Trunks – no se preocupe trajimos una casa y una máquina de gravedad trajimos lo necesario – explicaba mientras los ojos de Goten tanto como de Pan se habrían de alegría al enterarse sobre la máquina de gravedad –en serio trajiste la maquina - decía Pan – tranquila hija y donde están tus modales – le regañaba Videl – lo siento mamá, hola Hinata bienvenida te estábamos esperando – saludaba la pequeña Pan con mucho entusiasmo – si es verdad Goten y esos modales – le recriminaba Milk a su hijo menor – jeje lo siento … bienvenida espero que seamos buenos amigos – se disculpaba Goten a los presentes sacando un sonrojo de Hinata en eso todos notaron el rubor de la pequeña Hyuga –te sientes mal Hinata – preguntaba Bra al no saber por qué siempre se ponía así por cada cumplido que le hacían los muchachos.

De esa manera todos asintieron y organizaron – bien pondré la casa que me mando mi madre al lado de la casa de Gohan así estaremos más cerca si no es molestia – hablaba Trunks al notar que todos estaban de acuerdo pasaron a salir de la casa sacando una capsula Trunks arrojo y de ahí apareciendo una casa que sorprendió un poco a Hinata – veo que te siguen sorprendiendo esas capsulas Hinata – decía Bra al notar el asombro de la Hyuga – si es vedad me siguen sorprendiendo – hablaba Hinata, pasado eso notaron que era hora de almorzar las mujeres se fueron a preparar la comida para 6 sayayines , en la hora de la comida Hinata noto que Goku tanto como sus hijos comían como si el mañana nunca llegaría – quieren comportarse Goku Goten Gohan y tú también Pan coman con más calma tenemos invitados –regañaba a los demás sayayines pero cuando noto que Trunks y Bra también comían como si nunca llegaría un mañana solo suspiro porque ellos también eran sayayines pero comían con más modales no como Vegeta.

Al notar que era la hora de comer Hinata noto que el recorrido que habían hecho era bastante volaron por cuatro horas lo que comúnmente a los ninjas les tomaría como dos meses sin mucho descanso al notar eso se alegró de aprender a volar pero aún le faltaba mucho por aprender de su nuevo maestro el hombre más fuerte de todo el universo, mientras comían veía a Goku que tenía un comportamiento muy infantil y alegre a comparación de Vegeta que era muy frio y serio y no entrenaba con el si no con sus hijos – y cuéntame cómo fue el entrenamiento con Vegeta que aprendiste Hinata – preguntaba de forma muy curiosa Goku – etto… bueno … Vegeta Sama es muy estricto con los entrenamientos aprendí a usar el ki en mi mundo solo usábamos el chakra pero gracias a Vegeta Sama aprendí a volar usando el Ki me aumento las pesas Trunks y Bra son los que me ayudaron a lograr esas habilidades – explicaba la Hyuga a Goku – baya ese Vegeta no cambiara se toma las cosas muy en serio pero es buen maestro ya tuvo un discípulo creo que perder a Kyabe le afecto mucho por eso es muy estricto contigo bueno no lo desilusionaremos entrenaras conmigo y te hare muy fuerte, de seguro te pidió un combate para ver tus logros cuando vuelvas – hablaba Goku como leyendo su mente a la Hyuga impresionando a todos – pero como lo sabe señor Goku si no mencionamos lo que hablo Hinata con mi padre – decía Bra al escuchar lo que decía el Son mayor – lo que pasa es que conozco muy bien a Vegeta y sé que exigirá mucho de parte de Hinata para tener un buen combate y no lo decepcionaremos verdad?– aseveraba Goku firmemente – por el momento comamos es bueno comer mucho para entrenar muy duro - explicaba el sayayin al momento de comer – hi …daré mi máximo esfuerzo espero ser buen estudiante – decía muy tímidamente – sé que lo harás eres bastante fuerte lo note cuando te vi en el cumpleaños de Bra además note que tenías dos tipos de energía es impresionante casi nadie puede dominar dos energías sin morir pero por lo que veo tu si pudiste – explicaba Goku a la Hyuga – a que te refieres con esos papá nunca escuche que un ser pudiera dominar dos tipos de energía sin morir - preguntaba muy curioso Goten – es así Goten nuestros cuerpos solo son capaces de dominar un solo tipo de energía si llegáramos a dominar dos energías diferentes entrarían en conflicto y nuestros cuerpos no soportarían y moriríamos solo hay una forma de dominar dos tipos de energía es apagando una casi en su totalidad y empezar a entrenar con la otra pero son muy raros o no por decir que nadie – explicaba el Son mayor – pero por lo visto ella lo logro por eso no encontró conflicto con el chakra y el Ki encontró la armonía entre ambos es impresionante – alagaba a la Hyuga por notar que Goku explicaba como llego a esa conclusión sobre el chakra y el Ki – pero señor Goku fue Trunks que le sugirió hacer eso a Hinata – decía Bra al enterarse que era peligroso mezclar amabas energías – si fue peligroso pero la base del Ki es la completa armonía de la energía y cuando encuentras esa armonía es mucho más fácil controlarla, cuando ustedes empezaron a entrenar les enseñamos primero que debían aprender a usar el Ki pero para conseguirlo era necesario la armonía de la energía con el cuerpo y el espíritu solo así era posible usar a voluntad el Ki incluso a ocultar nuestro completo poder – explicaba haciendo que todos comprendieran, era muy diferente a Vegeta pero los resultados eran los mismos – Goku Sama … ahora quiero volverme más fuerte para poder proteger a mi aldea y a todas las personas que amo – decía de forma muy animada y tímida – jeje me alegra oír eso de seguro te harás muy fuerte espero seas un buen oponente en el futuro estaré esperando con muchas ganas ese día – declaraba con tono de dar un reto a la Hyuga – papá que es lo que dices estas retando a Hinata? No lo puedo creer – decía Gohan muy impresionado – jeje es que me emocione bueno como ya terminamos de comer vamos a entrenar – hablaba Goku muy despreocupado – Goku ellos acaban de llegar deberían descansar un poco mas – reprochaba Milk a Goku – está bien Milk Sama nosotros estamos bien – decía la Hyuga – estás segura querida pero te ves muy delicada toda una señorita – sacando una gota de sudor al estilo anime de parte de todos – si mamá ellos vinieron a entrenar y el tiempo se irá muy rápido y será mejor que la aprovechen al máximo – decía Gohan con un tono tranquilo a su madre –bien creo que ya es hora Hinata, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Pan vamos ya es hora – elevándose del suelo se fueron a entrenar a las montañas en un campo olvidado que nadie vivía a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

En unos minutos de vuelo llegaron – bien Hinata ahora quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas no te contengas - decía Goku a la Hyuga ella asintiendo empezó a ponerse en posición de combate al estilo Hyuga empezando a atacar con una velocidad impresiónate dándoles todos los ataques combinados de los 8 trigramas y 64 palmas intentando golpearlo pero por más que intentaba no lograba darle un golpe incrementando su Ki corriendo a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía verlo ataco sin darle un golpe directo Goku esquivaba y bloqueaba sin ni siquiera esforzarse, entonces Hinata empezó a aumentar más su Ki mostrando una aura blanquecina a su alrededor empezando a correr a una velocidad impresionante daba todo en ese combate pero Goku ni se esforzaba, el bloqueaba todos los ataques o los esquivaba – es suficiente eres bastante buena tu estilo de pelea es impresionante pero aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer peleas con los ojos y no sientes la energía de tu oponente eso sería una desventaja si te quedaras ciega, bueno para empezar puedes quitarte las pesas de los pies y las manos y también quítate ese abrigo y ponte estas - dándole Goku unas muñequeras y tobilleras con más peso y también le dio un camisón azul hasta las mangas para que empezara el entrenamiento – con estas pesas adicionales tendrás que correr subiendo y bajando por esas montañas Pan y Bra te acompañaran mientras Trunks y Goten entrenaran conmigo – decía Goku a los sayayines todos asintiendo empezaron a correr y seguir con la rutina básica- vamos Pan tu abuelo ordeno que vayamos con Hinata por esas montañas – decía Bra a su amiga de siempre – si ya voy … es hora vamos Hinata por lo que vi el señor Vegeta te entreno muy bien en estos meses me hubiese gustado pelear contigo pero lo dejaremos para después, apropósito cuando regresaras a tu mundo, me gustaría conocer tu aldea – hablaba Pan sorprendiendo a la oji perla – etto no lo sé Wiss Sama dijo que me ayudaría pero Bullma Sama era la que tendría que construir una máquina para que yo volviera a mi mundo – decía muy tiernamente y la timidez era algo que Pan noto de la Hyuga – mmm… y tienes alguien especial en tu mundo?...ya dinos – preguntaba Bra en forma picara mientras corrían – etto… si tengo a mi familia mi hermana Hanabi mi padre aunque él dice que soy una total decepción también están mis amigos los extraño mucho Kurenai sensei ella es muy buena y también extraño a Nar… mejor olvídenlo si – hablaba muy tímidamente y se sonrojo más de la cuenta al hablar, pero ellas lo notaron al instante – vamos dinos de seguro hablas de Naruto él es tu novio?... vamos dinos – presionaba Bra a la Hyuga – y quien es Naruto ahh ya veo … vamos dinos él es tu novio vamos no seas tímida vamos dinos – ahora era Pan la que presionaba – etto … él es … él es … lo siento no lo puedo decir – poniéndose más roja que un tomate Hinata apenas podía correr y mantener la conciencia – ehh creo que no nos dirá nada qué opinas Pan – miraba Bra a su amiga de reojo – mmm… vamos esto será un secreto de chicas ningún muchacho lo sabrá además los muchachos son muy tontos – insistía Pan a Hinata sacando una sonrisa tímida de su reciente amiga – etto … está bien … Naruto es el chico que amo pero él ni cuenta se da y cuando me él se me acerca me pongo muy nerviosa incluso había días en que me desmayaba hay que vergüenza – confesaba la Hyuga a sus nuevas amigas – baya eso no me lo esperaba, pero veo que también eres muy tímida creo que por eso te desmayas y te pones colorada – decía Bra al notar lo tímida que es ella – y ese tal Naruto debe ser un tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que sientes – hablaba Pan al decir eso Hinata recordaba los días en que Naruto le hablaba y se ponía muy colorada y el pensando que ella tenía fiebre o estaba enferma – mmm…claro que no él es muy seguro de lo que quiere además él fue quien me dio ánimos cuando nadie más me lo daba él es mi modelo a seguir adelante él nunca se rendía por más complicado que este la situación seguía adelante – dejando boquiabiertos a las dos sayayines al escuchar eso les recordó a Goku él nunca se rendía incluso Vegeta que daba todo incluso la vida para proteger a todos ellos nunca conocieron la palabra rendirse siempre luchaban incluso sobrepasando sus límites – disculpa amiga no quisimos hablar mal de Naruto se ve que lo quieres mucho pero sería un tonto si no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos – se disculpaba Pan al escuchar las palabras de Hinata le recordó mucho a su abuelito Goku –si lo sentimos mucho… ahh ya se te ayudaremos a perder esa timidez así le podrás confesar tu amor a Naruto cuando vuelvas a tu mundo – decía Bra para sorpresa de ambas chicas – ehh pero que dices Bra ella tiene que demostrar su poder para sorprender a ese chico por eso estamos entrenando verdad?... – decía Pan al escuchar eso – no seas tonta Pan el motivo por la que ella entrena es para volverse más fuerte y proteger a su aldea – explicaba Bra a las dos muchachas – pues la verdad ese debería ser el principal motivo pero igual te ayudaremos a perder esa timidez no es bueno que una chica sea tan insegura por causa de su timidez – proponía Pan para ayudar a Hinata a tener más seguridad en sí misma – etto … está bien creo que necesito esa ayuda gracias Bra, Pan – agradecía Hinata mientras corrían y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino en las montañas y solo tenían que volver de la misma manera en que se fueron – creo que ya llegamos y ni cuenta me di – hablaba Bra a sus compañeras de entrenamiento – si es verdad pero me da gusto saber que Hinata no tuvo problemas para subir estas pendientes – hablaba pan mientras miraban el inmenso paisaje que muy distinto a su mundo eran pura montañas rocosas- creo que es hora de volver – asentía Bra al ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse – y no podemos irnos volando?... – proponía Bra al ver que la noche los alcanzaría - no creo que sea buena idea mi abuelito sentiría el Ki si empezamos a volar y nos reprendería – negaba Pan al saber que Goku sentiría sus Kis si empezaban a volar – entonces tendremos que corres no queda de otra – asentía Bra – si será mejor irnos rápido - opinaba la Hyuga al notar que tendrían que ir corriendo hasta donde estaban Goku y los demás – vamos – decían al unísono las tres muchachas.

Corrieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello pero a Hinata era la que más le costaba correr aún no se había acostumbrado a las nuevas pesas en su ropa pero como lo prometió hizo el mayor esfuerzo siguiendo el paso a las dos sayayines, mientras tanto con Goku y los demás esperaban a que retornaran las muchachas viendo a lo lejos vieron una columna de polvo venir a su encuentro y supieron que eran ellas – creo que se acercan mmm… veo a Hinata muy agitada … baya esa muchacha sí que le pone muchas ganas le sigue el paso a las otras dos – asentía Goku al ver la dedicación de la Hyuga – que bueno que ya llegaron – decía Trunks más tranquilo – sí que se esforzó mucho a este paso rivalizara al súper sayayin muy pronto no es así Trunks – opinaba Goten al ver a su mejor amigo más tranquilo – si de eso estoy muy seguro pronto se hará más fuerte – hablaba Trunks, una vez que las muchachas llegaron Goku les dio un momento para que descansaran y luego emprendieron de nuevo el vuelo para retornar a sus casas, ya en la noche antes de cenar – baya hoy sí que sudamos me alegra haber llegado necesito una buena ducha – se retiraba Bra a la ducha para tomarse un baño – igual yo iré a ducharme nos vemos más tarde – decía Pan todos asintieron y se fueron a darse un buen baño para la cena, pasaron los minutos y la cena estaba ya lista Milk y Videl se encargaron de preparar la cena – que bien hora de cenar me moría de hambre…oigan la cena esta lista bajen todos o ya no habrá para ustedes – decía Goku para luego empezar a cenar cuando se escuchó que todos corrían para poder cenar, la última en llegar fue Hinata mirando a todos comer como si no hubiera un mañana – etto las puedo ayudar a servir la cena?... – decía la Hyuga al ver como las dos mujeres corrían como locas por llevar la cena a los sayayines – no te preocupes querida eres nuestra invitada – decía Milk – no es un molestia será un placer ayudarlas – asentía la Hyuga – está bien lleva estos platos a la mesa y tenemos que llevar estos postres más por favor – hablaba Videl corriendo como locas para servir a un interminable Goku y los demás sayayines, pasado todos los alimentos la pequeña Hyuga tanto como Milk y Videl se pusieron a comer en compañía de los demás – y dime Hinata como estuvo el entrenamiento preguntaba Videl a la Hyuga – emm… estuvo bien Bra tanto como Pan me ayudaron mucho – respondía la Hyuga sin dar más comentarios – la verdad es que se esforzó mucho incluso estuvo a la par de nosotras – explicaba Pan a los demás – eso es increíble me alegra saber que tienes muchas ganas de volverte más fuerte – opinaba Gohan al escuchar las ganas que tenía la pequeña Hyuga, pasado la hora de cenar empezaron a recoger los cubiertos que no eran unos cuantos – bueno Trunks Goten, Pan y Bra se encargaran de recoger y lavar los platos – ordenaba Gohan al saber que la pequeña Hinata ayudo a Videl y Milk a servir la cena – yo también les ayudare – decía la Hyuga sacando un sudor frio de los presentes al encontrarse a una chica bastante servicial – no es necesario descansa eso te hará bien mañana será otro día de entrenamiento duro – decía Goku más serio por la lección que Hinata les había dado a la familia Son – de seguro su familia debe ser muy exigente para tener a un amor de persona ojala Goten se casara con una chica así – opinaba Milk sacando un sonrojo en Hinata y en Goten – mamá estoy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas – sudando un poco al estilo anime se defendía Goten – bueno muchachos es hora de dormir mañana será otro día – se despedía Goku dirigiéndose a dormir – mañana nos vemos Hinata – se despedía Goten, de esa forma todos se iban a dormir después de haber lavado los platos los sayayines se dirigían a descansar – adiós Bra Hinata, Trunks– se despedía a dormir Pan – buenas noches Gohan Pan señor Goku señora Milk Videl hasta mañana – se despedían los hermanos Brief dirigiéndose a sus respectivas camas – hasta mañana Goku Sama Milk Sama Gohan Sama Videl Sama – dando una reverencia se despedía para ir a dormir eso causándole un sudor al estilo anime a todos los presentes – jeje no es para tanto formalismo Hinata solo dime Goku ya que somos amigos – decía Goku ya que no le gustaba que le den por los formalismos de igual manera todos los presentes le dijeron lo mismo que eran amigos y que les gustaban que le dijeran por sus nombres así había más confianza entre ellos.

Al día siguiente la Hyuga empezaba sus actividades muy temprano viendo a Goku entrenando pero no se percató que también Pan estaba con él –buen día Goku buen día Pan…entrenan muy temprano – decía la Hyuga al ver como el abuelo y la nieta entrenaban con mucho entusiasmo – ehh no esto solo es el calentamiento pasado el desayuno entrenaremos – respondía Pan al ver lo asombrada que estaba la Hyuga al notar lo que los entrenamientos lo tomaban muy enserio – Ya es hora del desayuno – gritaba a todos Milk al notar que algunos seguían durmiendo – un rato mas estamos de vacaciones – hacia algunos estiramientos la pequeña Bra –vamos es hora de levantarseo el señor Goku acabará con todo y sin contara Goten ese como bestia - al notar que todos ya estaban en la mesa solo faltarían Trunks y Bra, pasados unos minutos ellos ya estaban presentes en la mesa que era servido por Milk Videl y la pequeña Hyuga – buenos días Bra, Trunks – les daba la bienvenida Hinata – y por que no nos despertaste – reprochaba Bra – etto era muy temprano así que los deje dormir un poco más – se excusaba la Hyuga – bueno ni hablar menos mal que llegamos a tiempo si no nos quedaríamos sin comida mirando a Pan y Goten y sin contar a Goku que el era un barril sin fondo, pasado la hora del desayuno todos se preparaban para el entrenamiento – Hinata hoy harás lo mismo que ayer toma tu equipo – en eso la Hyuga solo asintió lo que Goku le decía – Esta bien – respondía la Hyuga al ver que tendría que hacer los mismos ejercicios del día anterior, pasaron la mañana haciendo lo mismo de el día anterior Hinata corría por las montañas acompañada de Bra y Pan llegado el medio día se reunían para la hora del almuerzo, una vez acabado la hora comer el resto de la tarde empezaba a hacer la misma rutina de correr por las montañas acompañada de sus amigas, la noche era la hora de la cena y todo paso como la noche anterior, de esa manera Hinata entrenaba por dos semanas haciendo la misma rutina a excepción que estaba vez que cada semana Goku ponía más peso en la ropa de entrenamiento de Hinata pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, pasaba la tercera semana Goku vio que ya era tiempo de controlar a la perfección el Ki cosa solo sabia superficialmente – Hinata ven ya es hora de que controles a voluntad el Ki aprenderás a sentir a tu oponente a distancia para eso te pido que hagas un profunda meditación y sientas a los que estamos presentes – explicaba Goku al ver la mirada un tanto confusa de Hinata – veras nosotros no sólo luchamos con la vista si no también con la presencia de nuestros oponentes habrá momentos en que no podrás ver y sería una desventaja de esa forma tendremos que guiarnos por la presencia de nuestros oponentes sus intenciones de esa forma estarás un paso delante y podrás anticipar los diferentes ataques solo sintiendo su Ki de los contrincantes, es hora de empezar – explicaba mientras se ponían en estado de loto tanto como la Hyuga Pan y Bra para expulsar el Ki que empezaba a fluir notoriamente - veo que lo hacen bastante bien pero deben seguir practicando hasta que la energía este fluyendo distinguiendo de lo bueno y lo maligno de lo agresivo y lo pasivo el Ki incluso es capaz de distinguir diferentes tipos de energía como en tu caso el chakra – explicaba muy pacientemente cuando las tres chicas empezaron a sentir las presencias de los que estaban presentes se les hizo más fácil detectar la ubicación de los varones sayayines – _**esto es interesante puedo sentir sus energías y saber donde se encuentran sus intenciones es muy raro…es idéntico a los ninjas sensores pero esto es más preciso**_ – pensaba muy inquieta la Hyuga alaprender a localizar a las personas por su energía – _**impresionante ella aprende rápido no me imagino donde pueda llegar**_ – pensaba Goku al ver como la Hyuga aprendía pero no era suficiente sus habilidades apenas estaban en descubrimiento – muy bien así se hace las felicito ahora quiero que practiquen localizando a Trunks y Goten – las tres se ponían en posición de loto concentrándose para ubicar las presencias de sus compañeros, Goku ordenó a ambos muchachos que se escondieran de esa forma ellas tendrían que localizarlos buscando sus energías, la primera que ubicó a Trunks fue Bra y la siguiente fue Pan localizando a Goten y Hinata no pudiendo localizar a Goku se esforzaba concentrándose haciendo mucho esfuerzo en localizarlo sin éxito alguno – Ya puedes descansar Hinata no es bueno forzar algo tendrás que entrenar un poco más, pero estoy impresionado localizarme no es nada fácil pero sigue así – daba ánimos a la Hyuga,Goku al ver como la pequeña Hyuga se esforzaba para localizarlo buscando el Ki del sayayin noto como escondía su presencia.

Entrenando por unas semanas Hinata al fin pudo controlar el Ki haciendo uso mas apropiado de esa energía, pasaron otras semanas y pudo encontrar la presencia de Goku el entrenamiento era agotador, Hinata mostrando su absoluto esfuerzo aprendió a encontrar las presencias y ubicación a muchos kilómetros a la redonda sin activar el Byakugan cosa que aún a los más experimentados ninjas se lo s hacia casi imposible hacerlo – bien veo que mejoraron bastante ahora es hora del segundo paso, Goten pásame esas vendas, este ejercicio es muy efectivo aprenderán a pelear en la oscuridad solo concéntrense en encontrar el Ki de su adversario y sus intenciones – Goku les vendaba los ojos a las chicas cuando era el turno de Hinata Goku le vendo los ojos – no actives tu poder visual solo concéntrate en localizar al tu oponente por el Ki el vendrá a atacarte y tendrás que defenderte – hablaba Goku al ver como la Hyuga sentía un poco de miedo – si Goku sama – haciendo caso de lo dicho Hinata se concentró y localizó al que era Goten que venía volando a darle un golpe pero Hinata solo lo esquivo al notar que Goten empezaba a darle más golpes la Hyuga solo lo bloqueaba y esquivaba – bien eso es suficiente por hoy, Hinata tendrás que entrenar más sobre ello – asentía la Hyuga al notar como esquivaba los golpes estaba cada ves mas impresionada por las habilidades que aprendía y el duro esfuerzo que tenía que hacer, pasaron los días ella ya tenía combates contra Bra al principio Hinata no duraba nada en esos combates contra la sayayin con el pasar del tiempo Hinata entrenaba dando su máximo empeño, uno de los días Hinata tenia un encuentro conBra pero como la sayayinera más entrenada que Hinata le sacaba ventaja en los combates, a este punto los combates entre Pan y Bra se realizaban ya en el aire dando golpes impresionante que solo se veía las hondas expansivas en el cielo destruyendo árboles y rocas en el trayecto de la lucha pasaron, Hinata no podía creer que existiera tales combates aéreos y ella al ser entrenada por uno de los más poderoso guerreros, pasaron los días y era el turno de la Hyuga para el combate contra Pan –Hinata tendrás que pelear contra Pan da lo mejor no te contengas – decía Goku al ver los nervios de la Hyuga dando un pequeño respiro profundo por que nunca peleo en el aire ahora era el momento de probar todo lo que había aprendido las dos guerreras se pusieron en posición de combate la Hyuga con estilo de puño suave al estilo Hyuga y Pan tomaba la posición de la tortuga ambas guerreras salieron disparadas para el combate pero en esta ocasión el combate se llevaba a cabo en las alturas, ambas guerreras chocaban los golpes haciendo que la tierra se estremeciera solo se podía ver las ondas expansivas en el cielo destrozando todo lo que a su paso existía solo con los choques de ambas guerreras volando de forma increíble Pan tanto como la Hyuga peleaban en las alturas esquivando las patadas los puños un golpe directo al rostro de Hinata que era bloqueada impresionando a la sayayin de igual forma cuando Hinata pretendía darle un golpe en las costillas la sayayin solo la bloqueo con una mano dando a conocer que la Hyuga nunca le ganaría con el nivel actual tenía que seguir entrenandoen cambio Pan que tenía un poder asombroso bloqueaba los ataques de la Hyuga con mucha facilidad pero cuando Pan se dio cuenta que la Hyuga tenía conocimientos de combate al esquivar y bloquear los golpes quela sayayin le daba empezó a atacar con mas fuerza arrinconando a Hinata por los potentes golpes que a duras penas la Hyuga podía rechazarlos paso el tiempo cuando ambas se empezaban a agitar por la batalla casi igual pero como Pan tenía más experiencia en este tipo de peleas aéreos logró darle un golpe que mando a volar a la Hyuga a las rocas creando un cráter pero para asombro de la Hyuga ella no tenía muchos daños por el impacto si no sólo por el golpeque la sayayin le dio, brotaba un poco de sangre en los labios, en un desplazamiento de velocidad se elevó al encuentro de Pan para continuar con el combate pero justo en el momento de chocar ambas guerreras Goku las detuvo – muy bien Hinata veo que mejoraste mucho, el entrenamientoque tuviste con Vegeta si rindió frutos me impresionaste peroes necesario que entrenes más si quieres conseguir mejores resultados– aclaraba el sayayin al ver como se desató la batalla de la Hyuga, pasaron los días Hinata entrenaba con Bra y Pan, el combate físico seguía su rumbo los varones sayayines peleaban dejando impactadas a las tres, el poder que ellos desprendían era aterrador las ondas expansivas eran de otro nivel ninguno de ellos cedía golpes y patadas puño contra puño ninguno quería darse por vencido la sangre les exigía por las batallas y Goku les mostró a las muchachas que ellas también podrían luchar como ellos si entrenaban adecuadamente – ellos ya entrenaban desde niños y su poder a crecido, cuando eran niños ellos ya se podían transformar en súper sayayines y esa es la razón por la cual ellos son muy fuertes – explicaba Goku -¿super sayayines? – Se preguntaba la Hyuga al notar el poder de ambos Trunks tanto como Goten chocaban sus puños nadie quería ceder – si súper sayayin es una transformación donde nos incrementa tanto en poder como resistencia energía agilidad y fuerza – explicaba Goku a la Hyuga – _**entonces será muy difícil superar a un sayayin**_ – pensaba la Hyuga al ver que podían superar esos límites que tenían, Goku noto esa mirada que hacia Hinata – ehh la verdad que eso no importa ellos llegaron a ese nivel entrenando y peleando para defender la tierra, en una ocasión la tierra se encontraba en peligro y no había nadie más para que la defendiera a excepción de ellos solo eran unos niños pero les mandamos a que pelearán contra un demonio llamado Majin Buu ese demonio amenazaba con destruir incluso el universo esa batalla fue una de las más difíciles de ganar – daba una explicación el sayayin – no…no lo sabía – se excusaba la Hyuga – Eso ya paso lo que importa ahora es ayudarte a regresar a casa y para que puedas defender a los que consideres importante para ti, es por eso que tienes que hacer muy fuerte – le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora al estilo Son – etto…me esforzare mucho para poder proteger a mi aldea y a los seres que amo – decía la Hyuga - así se habla –decía el sayayin, en eso una vez terminado el combate de Trunks y Goten ya era tarde y la noche empezaba a llegar – Es todo por hoy mañana seguiremos con la rutina – decía Goku al notar un ruido como de oso,era hora de cenar y tenía mucha hambre – todos se rieron al escuchar esas palabras, en el camino a casa – Trunks te puedo hacer una pregunta – decía Hyuga – claro adelante –decía muy tranquilamente el sayayin – etto me enteré que ustedes son más fuertes de lo parecen y crees que pueda superar a Vegeta Sama? – Decía la Hyuga al ver el poder que ellos podían tener – mmm…eso no importa ahora lo que si importa es que te hagas muy fuerte para así demostrar a mi padre que eres capaz de sobrepasar tus límites es por eso que te ayudo a llevar este entrenamiento, sabes no es fácil llegar a transformarse en súper sayayin es mucho trabajo duro sudor y lágrimas pero cuando lo logras ves los cambios que puedes hacer y lo principal es que con ese poder puedes llegar a proteger a los seres que amas y no te preocupes por el resto, sabes me di cuenta que amas a alguien usa este poder para defenderlo – se sonrojaba la Hyuga al escuchar eso el Trunks sabía que esa pequeña quería a alguien muy especial y usaría ese poder para poder proteger a esa persona que ama – etto gracias Trunks me haré más fuerte es una promesa – le daba una sonrisa muy cálida a Trunks.

Pasaron otra semana más con los entrenamientos cotidianos pero en esa semana Goku decidió que ya era hora enseñarles a usar energía del Ki – Hinata hoy te enseñaré a usar la energía del Ki es muy peligroso así que úsalo con mucho cuidado no es un juego –hablaba Goku al ver el avance que ella tenía ya era hora de usar la energía del Ki, la Hyuga asintiendo dijo – Esta bien Goku sama – el sayayin le asintió que no era necesario que le dijera Sama u otro título – empecemos observa con mucho cuidado – en la mano del sayayin empezó a formarse una esfera de color amarilla que de inmediato mando a unas rocas haciendo que esta estallara creando un explosión que dejó con los ojos muy abiertos como platos redondos a la pequeña Hyuga que no podía creer lo que veía, recordando lo que le dijo Goku sobre un demonio que él era capaz de destruir la tierra incluso el universo se le helo la sangre al escuchar eso – vamos deja esa mirada de asombro tú también puedes hacerlo – sacando de sus pensamientos Goku a la Hyuga – si – lo decía con determinación, dándole una sonrisa al sayayin – comencemos concentra tu Ki en la mano y trata de materializarlo – le indicaba el sayayin a la Hyuga mostrando como creaba una esfera color amarillo brillante - el poder destructivo se concentra dependiendo de cuanto Ki le apliques – explicaba Goku, mostrando la esfera de energía, pasaron las horas a Hinata le costaba concentrar energía en la mano pero no se rendía y continuaba intentado, pasaron los días y la Hyuga seguía con los intentos de crear una esfera de Ki más sus intentos fueron vanos, pasaron los días Goku le daba ánimos ya muy cansada de intentar y fallar.

Paso casi todo el verano intentado crear una esfera de energía que no tenía los resultados que ella deseaba, un día de tanto intentar estuvo a punto de rendirse pero Trunks la animo a continuar – no te rindas ya casi lo tienes – decía el pelilila– _**tan fácil te das por vencida mocosa? Los verdaderos guerreros no se rinden siguen adelante**_ –imaginaba lo que Vegeta le diría , pasado eso la Hyuga empezó a enojarse concretando todo su Ki creó una esfera que tenía la capacidad de destruir un árbol sin problemas – lo lograste eso es genial – decía Bra al ver como la Hyuga lograba crear una esfera de energía que lanzándola a una roca bastante grande logró hacerla volar en mil pedazos – Eso es genial al fin lo lograste – estaba bastante animada Pan al ver como la Hyuga lograba crear una esfera de energía – bien lo lograste me impresionaste felicidades, sigue entrenando esa técnica – le daba ánimos Goku a la pequeña Hyuga – si Goku sama _**lo logre al fin lo logre**_ – pensaba muy alegre la Hyuga al ver que con mucho esfuerzo lograba crear una esfera de Ki asombrando a los sayayines – felicidades – le decían Trunks y Goten al unísono dándoles una sonrisa a la Hyuga que ella al instante asintió y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Pasaron casi un año desde que la Hyuga llego al universo alterno que por dicha del destino llego a ser auxiliada y entrenada por los dos sayayines más poderosos que el universo 7 poseía, pasaron los días y Hinata llego a dominar las esferas de Ki a voluntad creando cada vez esferas más poderosas y expulsaba energía que eran cada vez más destructivas el poder que empezaba a adquirir era asombroso solo los sayayines superaban en poder, pasados los días empezó a usar el Ki en su kekkei genkai su Byakugan que por herencia sanguínea lo tenía alcanzando un rango de 50 kilómetros comparado con lo de antes esta la superaba ampliamente y el punto ciego del Byakugan ya era superado, el entrenamiento que realizaba era uno de los más duros que pudo haber conocido la Hyuga al notar que sus habilidades ya superaban a la de un kage regular pasaron las semanas como sin nada las vacaciones de verano ya casi habían acabado a lo que Gokuvio el gran avance que hacia la Hyuga a cada entrenamiento que realizaba Goku sin hacer conocer a Hinata aumentaba los pesos de la ropa de entrenamiento a lo que actualmente llevaba casi 20 toneladas de peso adicional que con el entrenamiento exhaustivo que realizaba no le suponía ningún problema, pasado las semanas empezó a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad que Trunks trajo y los sayayines cada día que entrenaban se hacían más fuertes llegando transformarse en súper sayayines fase 2 impresionando tremendamente a la Hyuga por presenciar semejante poder, mientras Goku se le acercaba a Hinata –Es hora que aprendas una técnica muy especial que yo aprendí cuando era un niño un gran maestro me lo enseño así que hoy te la enseño a ti pero debes tomar en cuenta que esta técnica es muy poderosa y si no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado podrías quedarte si energía y eso sería un problema, observa muy bien – mientras la Hyuga observaba lo que hacía Goku los demás sayayines también lo observaban a Goku como realizaba la técnica, mientras el sayayin se ponía en posición para desarrollar la técnica empezó a generar una gran cantidad de energía en las manos posicionando las manos a un costado formando una esfera entre las manos y hablando las palabras – Kame…hame…haaa! – Mientas gritaba Goku la Hyuga observaba como una luz resplandeciente salía de las manos disparada dirigiéndose a una montaña que esta estalló en mil pedazos creándose una gran columna de polvo como si una bomba atómica habría estallado, la Hyuga veía muy asombrada tal demostración de poder – pe…per…pero que fue eso – observaba Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos como platos desorbitados – Eso fue el kamehameha una técnica que mi maestro me enseñó que significa gran ola de la corriente tortuga es hora de que entrenes esa técnica – al oír eso la Hyuga empezó con los entrenamientos para dominar esa técnica que al principio le era muy difícil pasaron los días incluso algunas semanas, los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasó el tiempo y una llamada se escuchó de la corporación Cápsula contestando Milk – hola…hola Bullma eres tú qué bueno que llamas y dime como está el gruñón de Vegeta – hablaban Milk del otro lado del teléfono – hola Milk… si Vegeta esta como siempre pero la razón de esta llamada es para informarte que ya termine la maquina dimensional y solo es tiempo de probarlo y le pediré a Wiss que me las condenadas de la dimensión de Hinata les comunicas por favor – decía la pelíazul – si les diré y esas son buenas noticias lo contenta que se pondrá la pequeña – respondía Milk – si claro me tengo que ir avísales por favor adiós Milk – se despedía Bullma – Esta bien adiós salúdame a tus padres y a Vegeta – se despedía Milk – _ **Creo que la pequeña se alegrará saber que pronto volverá a casa**_ – pensaba en sus interiores Milk, mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento de Goku la pequeña Hyuga empezaba a perfeccionar la técnica del kamehameha pero el problema que causaba en crear esa técnica era el desgaste físico y mental, viendo ese problema Goku le dijo que tendría que entrenar la mente para poder controlar esa técnica y que eso también le ayudaría enfrentar ataques mentales como el que tenía que luchar hace mucho tiempo contra un mago llamado Babidi quien despertó al demonio Majin Buu y controló a Vegeta por tener un corazón malvado y una mente corruptible, pensando en ello Goku le dijo que empezará con la posición de loto y despejada la mente para poder concentrarse y buscar el equilibrio de las energías era bastante difícil pero al final lo lograba solo necesitaba más entrenamiento debido a su corazón puro y tranquilo como la de Goku no tendría problemas, pasaron las horas – Eso es todo muchachos vamos a casa – decía Goku mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza, pasado las horas llegaron a la cena que estaba ya lista – que bueno que hayan llegado pronto Gohan y Videl nos acompañarán – dicho esto por Milk los demás se fueron a prepararse para la cena.

En la mesa -Hoy llamo Bullma y dijo que la maquina estaba lista solo necesitaría las condenadas que Wiss le daría cuando está esté terminada – decía Milk a los presentes viendo todos con asombro – ehh Hinata …estas bien, por lo visto pronto regresaras a casa – le decía tranquilamente Trunks y un poco melancólico porque todos ya le habían tomando cariño a la pequeña Hyuga, el tiempo ya había pasado un año desde que ella llego a la dimensión de los sayayines incluso Vegeta le había tomado cierto cariño aunque no lo demostraba – bien esas son buenas noticias ahora comamos – decía Goku al ver la comida – Goku ten un poco más de sensibilidad – le regañaba Milk al sayayin – Pero Milk esas son buenas noticias deberías estar alegre – decía el sayayin – contigo no se puede todo lo tomas a la ligera, mirando todos con una gota de sudor al estilo anime – pronto volveré a mi hogar – decía en voz baja para nadie la oyera pero Bra se percató de lo que ella había dicho la Hyuga – no te sientas tan mal, pronto volverás a tu hogar– le decía Bra animando a Hinata con una sonrisa bastante tierna – gracias Bra – le devolvía la sonrisa, de esa manera pasaron todos pensando de como ella volvería a su mundo y como la extrañarían muy pocas personas son como ella, es tan tierna tímida y un corazón puro similar a la de Gokuy sus hijos sin maldad – vamos muchachos de seguro Bullma encontró la forma de que Hinata regrese a su hogar y estoy seguro de que ella también encontrará la forma de ir a visitarla así que no se desanimen – al oír lo que Goku decía se sintieron más tranquilos y comían como si no hubiera un mañana pero la Hyuga ya se había acostumbrado de la forma que ellos comían.

Cuando acabaron la cena – mañana iremos donde Bullma y le preguntamos si es posible ir a la dimensión de Hinata para ir a visitarla –dicho esto todos asintieron a lo que Goku les dijo – ahora todos a dormir mientras hablamos con Bullma por teléfono – se despedía Goku de los demás muchachos, pasaron las horas y no podían dormir menos para Hinata ella estaba muy nerviosa por llegar después de un año sin saber nada de sus amigos y su aldea.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron y con los ojos enrojecidos por la noche nadie podía dormir apenas podían despertar – vamos chicos levántense después del desayuno iremos donde Bullma – decía Goku a todos los jóvenes guerreros, el desayuno paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – están todos listos sujétense de mi – haciendo caso de lo que Goku decía todos se sujetaron del sayayin buscando el Ki de Vegeta llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que por mala suerte de todos llegaron justo cuando Vegeta estaba tomando una ducha y todos aparecieron dentro la ducha junto con un Vegeta en paños menores y muy aprietos en la ducha–¡KAKAROTO! Que haces aquí sabandija – dando un grito Vegeta que se escuchó en toda la mansión – ¿que fue eso Vegeta que pasa? – Sobresaltada Bullma se dirigió al baño donde se estaba duchando Vegeta – viendo a todos dentro de la ducha solo saco una sonrisa al ver a todos junto a Vegeta en paños menores – Kakaroto muévete que no puedo respirar – se quejaba el príncipe – papá muévete un poco que no podemos respirar – se quejaba Gohan al ver que Videl no podía moverse – Goku donde nos trajiste, mmm… Vegeta cúbrete esas partes hay niñas aquí que horror – se quejaba Milk, Bullma viendo a Vegeta muy sonrojado – todo esto es culpa de Kakaroto esa sabandija debió llamarnos! – Bullma sin parar de reír abría la puerta del baño sacando a todos como una avalancha –¿Pero que hacen todos ahí dentro?- decía Bullma viendo a todos encima de otros – Kakaroto sabandija que se supones que haces – preguntaba el príncipe – bueno es que Bullma llamo a Milk diciendo que la maquina estaba terminada y por eso vinimos – se defendía Goku al mal humor de Vegeta – ahh era por eso Goku debiste llamar primero así te estaríamos esperando – decía Bullma al ver como Vegeta miraba a Goku de mal humor – grrrr esa no es excusa suficiente hmp – reprochaba Vegeta – bueno eso ya no importa lo importante ahora es que venga el señor Wiss para que me de las coordenadas para mandar a Hinata a su hogar – decía Bullma recordando la noticia importante –bueno y que esperamos llama de una vez a Wiss – decía Milk al ver como la Hyuga estaba muy nerviosa – mmm ya hice eso lo llame una vez que la acabe pero me dijo que llegaría en unos minutos –decía la pelíazul al ver a todos bastante preocupados por la Hyuga – no se preocupen todo saldrá bien – decía la pelíazul al ver como levantaban la cabeza – Bullma otra cosa que quería preguntarte es si ¿nosotros podremos ir a esa dimensión? – preguntaba Goku al notar la curiosidad de los demás – mmm supongo que si pero necesitaríamos una gran cantidad de energía que están almacenadas en unos cristales muy raros solo tengo unos dos cristales y no creo que consigamos más por el momento – con esas palabras Bullma les daba la esperanza de conocer esos mundo – mmm ya veo así que no desperdicies esta oportunidad mocosa más te vale llegar a tu mundo – decía el sayayin cuando vio a Hinata muy nerviosa – bueno creo que eso es todo ahora solo nos queda esperar a Wiss para que nos de las coordenadas correctas – decía Bullma, pasaron unos minutos – tranquila Hinata cuando podamos iremos a visitarte pero no te pongas triste – decía Pan a la Hyuga que estaba muy triste porque ya no los vería a sus nuevos amigos – si Hinata pronto veras de nuevo a Naruto el de seguro debe estar buscándote – decía Bra al escuchar esas palabras – emm si pronto veré a mi familia y a mis amigos, _**pronto te veré de nuevo Naruto**_ – decía y pensaba la Hyuga, en un destello de luz llegaron Bills y Wiss – veo que todos están aquí menos mal – decía Bills a notar que la Hyuga estaba muy nerviosa – tranquila pequeña pronto irás a casa creo que es hora de que te despidas de tus amigos no creo que vuelvas a verlos por algún tiempo – decía Wiss al verlos muy preocupados por la Hyuga – tranquilos solo se necesitará esos cristales supongo que Bullma se los dijo y las pueden pedir como deseo al dragón– todos mirando con más alegría pero por el momento debemos mandar de nuevo a su mundo sus familiares deben estar muy preocupados – decía Wiss en eso es interrumpido por Bills – mmm… veo que has estado entrenando y has tenido un buen progreso me gustaría verte hasta donde llegaste mientras estuviste en mi universo – decía Bills a la Hyuga – etto estas bien le mostraré hasta donde llegue – decía muy tímidamente al dios de la destrucción – un momento yo seré su oponente – decía Vegeta con mucha energía – ehh y porque tu Vegeta – preguntaba Bills al ver como el sayayin quería probar sus habilidades de la Hyuga – Es una promesa que nos hicimos antes de irse a entrenar yo le dije que desde ese día ella sería mi rival – decía Vegeta muy exaltado y con muchas ganas de tener ese combate – pero Vegeta su entrenamiento aun falta y deberías esperar un poco más – decía Goku al saber que su entrenamiento estaba incompleto – ¿ cuánto más tendré que esperar? - Tranquilo Vegeta solo un año y medio más y estará a la par que un súper sayayin fase1 y tendrás una rival – decía Goku levantado la oreja de Bills- baya que interesante me gustaría ver esa pelea – decía el dios de la destrucción – Pero señor Bills ella estaba esperando este día durante una año y sus familiares deben estar muy preocupados – decía Wiss para que Bills cambie de idea – no seas aguafiestas Wiss solo serán año y medio y veremos hasta dónde puede llegar un simple humano con entonamiento de los sayayines – respondía Bills al cuestionamiento de Wiss – uff que se le va hacer, ni que hablar Goku tendrás que entrenar la pequeña Hyuga hasta que tengan ese combate con Vegeta dentro de un año y medio luego ella tendrá que volver a su dimensión – decía Wiss bastante intrigado por la declaración de Bills, pasado unos momentos discutiendo Wiss y Bills desaparecieron en un haz de luz que se perdió en el cielo – Pe…pe…pero - la Hyuga se puso de rodillas sin saber que decir, todos quedaron atónitos de lo que acaba de pasar – Vegeta si serás un egoísta cómo pudiste pedir eso – le gritaba Bullma – Pero papá cómo pudiste pedir eso -le reprochaba Trunks – señor Vegeta como pudo – decía Gohan al escuchar las palabras de Bills – Ya tranquilos todos dime Vegeta lo supiste desde un principio verdad ya entiendo lo que intentas hacer – decía Goku con una sonrisa al entender lo que el príncipe hizo – Pero Goku a que te refieres con eso – preguntaba Milk – dime Vegeta que es lo que tramas – le reclamaba Bullma – hmp son asuntos que no te importa mujer – solo eso dijo a Bullma – Ya tranquilos todos Vegeta tuvo sus razones y lo entiendo – todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar a Goku defender a Vegeta – y cual seria esas razones -preguntaba Videl sin entender nada – bueno como explicarlo – pensaba como explicar el proceder del príncipe – Ya creo entender deja que yo les explique papá – decía Gohan – siento que algo me perdí – decía Goten muy distraído – lo que pasa es que Hinata tiene un entrenamiento incompleto solo llegara a completar dentro del plazo establecido de un año y medio y además es una orden del señor Bills que ella tendría que entrenar durante ese tiempo – explicaba muy claramente a todos Gohan, al ver que Vegeta lo hacía por el bien la Hyuga Bullma le dio un abrazo y un beso a Vegeta después de todo la quería ayudar, con toda esa explicación Hinata se sentía mejor incluso daba las gracias con una reverencia a Vegeta – muchas gracias Vegeta Sama – con una sonrisa muy agradable que hacía que todo lo malo pasara – bueno ya que no habrá viaje es hora de preparar la comida – decía Bullma al escuchar eso Milk Videl y Hinata se pusieron en marcha a la cocina – un momento nosotras también vamos – decía Bra levantando a Pan – increíble esas dos siguen el ejemplo de Hinata me alegra que haya llegado a nuestras vidas – decía Gohan un poco apenado por qué a Pan no pisaba la cocina – que bueno que aprendan a cocinar espero que preparen cosas deliciosas – decía Goku mirando lo que pasaba con las sayayines.

Pasaron la cena hablando de como es su mundo de la Hyuga ella con gusto les explicaría como era su mundo hablaban de su grupo 8 y ahora que estaba pérdida en ese universo suponía que la cambiaron y tal vez la reemplazaron no sabía con exactitud que fue de su hogar después de la invasión de los ninjas enemigos también tocaron el punto de el Hokague los niveles de rango de los ninjas y de las 5 grandes naciones ninja.

Luego pensaron de como avanzarían desde ese día en adelante – mmm… ahora que lo pienso será bueno completar tu entrenamiento, Vegeta tenía que posponer tu retorno a tu mundo pero es seguro que irás, no tenemos otra opción es una orden del señor Bills – explicaba Goku al ver la cara triste de Hinata – anímate el tiempo pasara rápido – decía Trunks para animarla y no quería ver de nuevo esa cara triste -es más cuando llegue el momento nosotros te acompañaremos para que no tengas problemas en tu aldea – daba ánimos Bra al verla triste – si no te preocupes todo saldrá bien yo también te acompañare – decía Pan al verla – si animo te haremos muy fuerte para que protejas tu aldea y tu mundo te aseguro que te harás muy fuerte – animaba Goten al verla con la cabizbaja – etto gra…gracias – decía la Hyuga muy apenada – mocosa te dimos otra oportunidad tu poder aun es muy bajo incluso Bra te derrotaría así que quiero esa pelea que me prometiste no pienso perder mi tiempo si no consigues ese nivel que dijo Kakaroto – reprimió a la Hyuga – Tranquilo Vegeta ella es fuerte y completará su entrenamiento – dicho esto Goku finalmente se dio la tarea se entrenar a la Hyuga para poder llegar a su meta – bueno chicos es hora de irnos mañana será otro día y tenemos que entrenar muy duro para hacernos más fuertes – decía Goku al ver a la Hyuga melancólica y a la vez más tranquila por lo que había pasado, de esa manera todos se despidieron de Bullma y Vegeta – nos vemos cuando acaben las vacaciones de verano papá, mamá – decía Trunks a Bullma y Vegeta, al escuchar eso Vegeta puso una sonrisa muy disimulado al oír lo que su primogénito decía – ¿y qué dices tú Bra seguirás entrenando con ellos?– Preguntaba Bullma – Mm… si claro que si – lo decía con una sonrisa muy pícara - baya ni hablar esperare a que termine las vacaciones de verano – se resignada Bullma muy derrotada – Ya es hora – decía Goku al ver a todos listos para irse, gracias a la habilidad del sayayin de la tele transportación todos llegaron muy rápido a la casa de los Son–Ya llegamos desde mañana nos ponemos a entrenar así que descansen –hablaba el sayayin al ver lo cansados que estaban.

De esa manera la Hyuga empezaba otro ciclo de su entrenamiento ahora tendría que esperar un año y medio más para llegar al nivel muy similar a la de un súper sayayin fase1 o similar a uno.

 **MIÉNTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO NINJA DE NARUTO.**

Desde la desaparición de la Hyuga, Naruto la buscaba sin descanso todos los ninjas de Konoha la buscaban pero sin resultados positivos, pasaron los días y no encontraban ningún rastro el padre de Hinata estaba cada días más resignado de que la pequeña Hyuga estaba muerta, pero el rubio de Uzumaki no se daba por vencido encontraba cada oportunidad para buscarla incluso pedía misiones que estaban muy lejos de Konoha para encontrar algún rastro de ella pero sin suerte.

 **FLASH BACK**

Después de la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha vieron la gran catástrofe que hizo la serpiente y una gran pérdida Sarutobi Hirusen había muerto el tercer Hokague yacía en el techo de un edificio siendo levantado por los Anbus, uno de los más importantes líderes de la Tierra del Fuego había muerto, todos en la aldea estaban muy tristes en especial su nieto Konohamaru que no podía mantener el llanto al ver a su abuelo muerto, su hijo Asuma Sarutobi contenía las lágrimas, la aldea entera estaba de luto y para empeorar las cosas la heredera del clan Hyuga había sido secuestrada por los ninjas invasores, todos se preparaban para el funeral del Hokague el día empezó a nublarse la lluvia empezó a caer precipitadamente se podría decir que incluso el cielo lloraba por la muerte de un hombre sabio y muy bueno el mundo ninja había perdido un gran hombre.

Pasado el funeral todos se preparaban para la búsqueda de la Hyuga formando grupos, una vez dado la orden todos salieron en busca de la heredera del clan Hyuga, pasaron los días y no había rastro de ella era como si la misma tierra se lo habría tragado – que raro no hay ninguna pista, debido a la lluvia se borro el rastro – decía Sakura al ver que todo rastro había sido borrada por la lluvia que paso, sin embargo el rubio poseedor del zorro de las 9 colas no se daba por vencido seguía buscándola sentía un sentimiento que le aprisionaba el pecho de culpa y al no saber donde se encontraba la desesperación empezó a hacerse presente en los grupos de búsqueda uno de sus ninjas había desaparecido sin dejar rastro; de esa manera pasaron los días la familia de la Hyuga empezó a perder toda esperanza de encontrarla, Hiashi Hyuga se daba una mirada de arrepentimiento de cómo le trataba de como la presionaba y sobre todo no supo ser un padre amoroso, el fue un padre muy estricto la presión que le daba a la pequeña Hyuga era muy pesada, el llevar el nombre del clan más importante de la aldea hacia que el peso del título era muy pesada.

Pasaron las semanas y no había noticias de Hinata los grupos de ninjas empezaban a cancelar la exhaustiva búsqueda, el patriarca de la familia Hyuga empezó a dejar la búsqueda ya que la misma no tenía los resultados deseados, el equipo 7 seguía con la búsqueda a exigencia del rubio poseedor del zorro de las nueve colas pero por desgracia no tenían buenos resultados, debido a la constante búsqueda el concejo de la aldea decidieron cancelar la búsqueda de la Hyuga, Naruto que estaba en desacuerdo busco todo los recursos para que se le asignen misiones de todo tipo tratando de encontrarla más sus esfuerzos eran vanos, buscando en las aldeas más lejanas y la frontera de la tierra de fuego no había rastro de Hinata, paso el tiempo ya era tiempo de buscar un nuevo Hokague el concejo decidió darle esa responsabilidad a Jiraya pero el Sannin decidió no aceptar mencionando que había otro Sannin capaz de cumplir con esa labor, el concejo estaba de acuerdo pero el problema era que no sabían dónde estaba esa persona – Supongo que iré a buscarla a Tsunade el problema es que no sabemos donde esta tendremos que ir a buscarla – argumentaba Jiraya al no saber donde estaba – Supongo que tendré que buscarla pero quiero pedirles un favor, hay un chico que me gustaría llevarlo para poder entrenarlo mientras la buscamos – decía el Sannin – me imagino que hablas de Naruto – respondía Kakashi para asombro de todos – mmm…si ese niño me cae bien – asombrando a todos los presentes por la declaración del Sannin – no hay problema puedes llevártelo, pero no entiendo por qué el? Supongo que es algo personal – hablaba Kakashi al notar el interés del Sannin por Naruto – si, se podría decir que si – respondía el Sannin – Ya está decidido Jiraya tendrás que encontrar a Tsunade y te podrás llevar a Naruto para que lo entrenes – todos asintiendo a la orden del concejo – bueno nos vemos en unos meses -decía el Sannin en busca de Tsunade; dada la orden todos se retiraron, las horas pasaban y Jiraya fue a encuentro de Naruto para informarle que tendrían una misión, y que en el trayecto de la misión le entrenaría enseñándole unas nuevas técnicas.

De esa manera la historia continuaría tal como la conocemos todos Jiraya enseñaría a Naruto el rasengan con los pasos de tres tiempos, los dos encontrarían a Tsunade tendrían el enfrentamiento de Naruto contra Tsunade esté perdiendo una pena , el combate contra Orochimaru con el resultado que conocemos, Naruto ejecutoria el rasengan en Kabuto dañándolo considerablemente quedando desmayado el combate de los tres Sannin uno de los combates más impresionantes y por último llevando a Tsunade a la aldea para que sea la nueva Hokague.

 _ **Nota del escritor: disculpen me olvide del encuentro de Hitachi y Kisame contra Jiraya, cuando los akatsuki fueron a buscar a Naruto a Konoha teniendo un combate contra Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai para luego ir a buscar a Naruto donde tuvo una pelea entre Sasuke contra Hitachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki donde el hermano menor de Hitachi perdió y estuvo expuesto a uno de los genjutsus del akatsuki siendo interrumpido por Jiraya, la historia ya la conocen continuemos.**_

La historia continúa con la traición de su amigo y camarada de Naruto Sasuke Uchiha que en busca de Poder para matar a su hermano y vengar a su clan se fue con Orochimaru, la historia tal como la conocemos del equipo de búsqueda al mando de Shikamaru Nara y su equipo donde Naruto y Sasuke lucharon en el valle del fin donde ambos chocaron sus poderes saliendo vencedor Sasuke Uchiha caminando donde se encontraba Orochimaru.

Pasado estos acontecimientos Naruto se fue a entrenar por dos años y medio con Jiraya aprovechando este viaje para poder buscar a Hinata no perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla con vida.

 **CON HINATA EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL**

Pasaron los meses y el tiempo de entrenamiento de la Hyuga estaba a punto de terminar consiguiendo nuevas habilidades y el poder al que pudo llegar era similar a un súper sayayin fase 1 dominado el kayoken el kamehameha el tayoken que era una habilidad usada para cegar por unos instantes a sus enemigos el cañón galik, resplandor final la tele transportación de Goku y entre muchas más habilidades además aprendió a controlar con más eficiencia el Ki sus poderes se incrementaron abismalmente, aun estaba aprendiendo a combinar el chakra con el Ki pero ambas energías le resultaban imposibles controlarlos para fusionarlos creando una reacción que estuvo a punto de matarla a Hyuga al ver que era imposible combinarlos decidió aprender más el uso del Ki por que esta le resultaba más útil en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pasados los dos años y medio que estaba en otra dimensión Bills el dios destructor llego para ver los progresos de la Hyuga – al fin llego el día Wiss es hora de irnos a la Tierra para ver ese encuentro que espero con ansias – decía el dios – no será por otra cosa señor Bills? recuerde que en ese planeta es el único en todo el universo que preparan esos deliciosos platillos – refutaba Wiss al ver como Bills se paraba en seco al ser descubierto –no digas tonterías Wiss hoy es el día en que esa terrícola regrese a su dimensión – sacando un sudor frio en Bills al enterarse que la única forma de ir a la Tierra para comer cosas deliciosas era esa excusa – uff señor Bills creo que ya es hora de irnos, pero hay algo interesante mientras exploraba ese universo alterno vi que era muy similar al nuestro pero lo más extraño es que no encontré ninguna presencia divina supongo que es uno de esos universos que Zeno Sama destruyó hace mucho tiempo atrás… eso explica por qué en ese mundo la tecnología no está muy adelantada como en la Tierra de nuestro universo – hablaba Wiss – Ya deja eso para luego Wiss ya vamos a la Tierra – decía Bills un poco deseoso de ver el combate de la Hyuga contra Vegeta y lo más importante comer los platos deliciosos que preparaba Bullma y Milk.

En la Tierra Goku explicaba a la Hyuga sobre intentar unir ambas energías lo peligroso que sería si llegara a hacer eso –Hinata veo que lograste dominar el ki úsalo con responsabilidad y no es cosa que debas jugar con ellas solo úsalo para proteger a las personas que te importan para proteger a tu hogar tu mundo– explicando eso Goku daba los consejos aunque no era nada bueno para ello, el sayayin era bueno para los combates y no así para las palabras cosas que en eso Piccoro le tomaba la ventaja por mucho.

Pasado los minutos Bills llego a la tierra para ver el combate – menos mal que llegamos Wiss se ve que fuiste muy rápido… mmm ahora que lo veo tu también querías comer la comida ¿verdad?- dicho esto Wiss solo atinó a sacar una sonrisa muy a su estilo – bueno eso no importa ahora, Bullma llama a Goku ahora quiero ver ese combate mientras como algo delicioso – decía Bills, mientras Goku sentía el Ki del dios de la destrucción – Creo que ya es hora el señor Bills ya llego hoy es el día en que tendrás que enfrentar a Vegeta da lo mejor de ti Hinata y no te intimides Vegeta es muy orgulloso y mal humorado pero es buena persona – decía el sayayin – Hi… daré mi mayor esfuerzo empleare todo lo que me enseñaron – con una sonrisa Hinata le decía a Goku y sus demás amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento, Pan como Goten, Trunks y Bra estaban muy animados; desde que Hinata llego a su mundo se pusieron a entrenar muy duro algo que le complació a Vegeta en especial Bra que nunca entrenaba si no era a una orden de Vegeta y no lo hacía por decisión propia pero al ver a Hinata decidida a entrenar para proteger a sus seres queridos y su hogar Bra tomo la decisión de entrenar para así proteger su hogar como a sus seres queridos volviéndose más fuertes llegando al nivel de súper sayayin fase 2 al igual que su hermano Trunks, Goten y Pan su poder llego a ser uno de los más poderosos, de esa forma la Tierra llego a albergar a los seres más poderosos del universo y los más pacíficos entre los mortales a excepción de Bills y Wiss que ellos eran los más poderosos del universo por ser los dioses de ese universo y el maestro de los sayayines y protector de la tierra, lo de protector de la Tierra era por la comida que los terrícolas preparaban uno de los más deliciosos de todo el universo – Es hora de irnos tomen mi espalda al señor no le gusta que le hagan esperar se pone de mal humor y es capaz de destruir la Tierra – decía Gokual ver que Bills había llegado, en eso todos asintieron y tomaron la espalda del sayayin y se fueron donde el dios de la destrucción.

Llegado el momento en la casa de Bullma todos los presentes estaban preparados para el combate y la visita de una deidad – y que esperamos que comience todo de una vez, y donde esta mi comida – exigía Bills al ver que se demoraba – Ya está todo listo señor Bills tendré que poner una barrera para que no hagan muchos destrozos – dicho esto Goku llego con los demás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – hasta que al fin llegas Kakaroto, Bills está impaciente – reprochaba Vegeta al sayayin de Goku, al ver a Hinata sintió que emanaba un poder sorprendente – baya veo que creciste y también espero que te hayas hecho muy fuerte ya quiero tener ese combate contigo Hinata – decía el príncipe al ver a Hinata con un poder de pelea bastante alto – Tranquilo Vegeta todo saldrá bien – sacando una sonrisa muy despreocupado de parte de Goku rascándose la nuca de la cabeza – grrrr sabes que no es bueno hacer enojar a Bills es capaz de destruir la Tierra – le reprochaba a Goku al ser interrumpido por Wiss – señor Goku, señor Vegeta creo que ya está lista la arena donde pelearán – hablaba el ángel al ver cómo serían las cosas entre Vegeta y la Hyuga –Ya es hora entren por favor – dicho esto Vegeta tanto como Hinata entraron a la arena que el ángel creo en eso Wiss sello la entrada para que no salga ninguna ráfaga de Ki – que comience – dicho esto por Bills ambos contendientes se pusieron en estado de pelea solo se escuchaba la respiración de los presentes cuando Bullma hizo caer una cuchara por accidente ambos contendientes se dispararon como un rayo para chocar puño contra puño codo contra codo golpeando el uno contra el otro dando patadas que impactaban que para algunos de los presentes solo se veía las ondas de choque que hacían temblar la cúpula los choques que daban de rodilla contra rodilla todos estaba parejo – has mejorado bastante mocosa veo que no era mala idea el mandarte con Kakaroto – decía mientras peleaban ambos contendientes hasta que Vegeta incremento su Ki se fue al choque contra Hinata dándole un golpe en el estomago mandándola a volar varios metros estrellándolo contra el muro luego elevándolo hasta los cielos para luego estrellarlo al suelo creando un cráter, en eso Hinata salió agitada respirando con dificultad con la ropa sucia y un poco desgarrada por el daño que generó – mmm…ya veo entrenaste mucho me alegra tener este combate contigo – dicho esto Vegeta incremento un poco más su Ki – gra…gracias Vegeta Sama daré mi máximo esfuerzo – dicho esto por la Hyuga empezó a aumentar si Ki y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue al encuentro de Vegeta dándole un golpe que el sayayin lo detuvo con una mano, al ver esto Hinata empezó a darle golpes que Vegeta empezaba a retroceder poco a poco para asombro del príncipe esta vez la Hyuga empezó a atacar con esferas de energía que Vegeta empezó a esquivar sin ningún problema – _ **mmm…esta mocosa mejoró bastante ahora me explico el porque Bra también había mejorado mucho**_ – mientras pensaba en esas conclusiones Vegeta esquivaba todos los ataques de la Hyuga – que aburrido acaben esto de una vez – se impacientaba Bills, al oír eso Hinata tanto como Vegeta incrementaron sus kis volando a una velocidad impresionante ambos chocaron y se atacaban con golpes y esferas de energía que chocaban creando grandes explosiones, Hinata al ver que Vegeta le superaba ampliamente decidió excrementos al máximo su poder gritando – kayoken por 3 generando una aura rojiza después de la aura blanca incrementando su velocidad dándole un golpe que el príncipe atrapó con las manos – Es interesante pero ya vi esa técnica antes cuando Kakaroto peleo conmigo – en eso la Hyuga no teniendo otra salida grito – kayoken por 10 – al cual incrementando súbitamente su poder de combate obligando a Vegeta a transformarse en súper sayayin fase 1al oír y al ver lo que la Hyuga hacia era generar una esfera de energía – ka…me…hame…haaa – juntando las dos manos para generar una esfera de color azul blanquecina expulsando un rayo de luz dirigida a Vegeta para terminar con el combate, al ver esto el sayayin detenía el ataque de la Hyuga, al ver como repelía el ataque no podía dar crédito a lo que veía – _**Pero que! eso es imposible, me pregunto qué tan poderoso es Vegeta Sama**_ – pensando eso Hinata se desmayo perdiendo la conciencia por desprender semejante poder – baya la pequeña se desmayo será mejor que la atienda – decía Wiss dirigiéndose a la Hyuga usando su báculo empezó a curar a la Hyuga – te sobre esforzaste mucho pequeña para próxima debes tener más cuidado – decía Wiss a la Hyuga – lo siento creí que podía vencerlo – replicada Hinata – baya eso no hubiese sido posible Vegeta esta a un nivel muy superior al tuyo incluso podría rivalizar contra el señor Bills – dicho esto la Hyuga no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Vegeta resulto ser uno de los seres más poderosos del universo –¿ Pero no entiendo por qué? – dicho eso fue interrumpida por Bills –Es típico de el muchacha, hace tiempo hubo un muchacho sayayin que fue rival de Vegeta en un torneo, je quien iba a pensar que le tomaría afecto a ese joven sayayin supongo que tu le recuerdas a ese joven, bien Wiss hora de comer – sorprendía Bills a la Hyuga – si señor por lo que vi la señora Bullma preparo un exquisito banquete – respondía Wiss – que bien ya se me hizo agua a la boca – botando una gota de saliva bajando por la boca – bueno creo que eso fue todo ¿no Vegeta? – dijo la pelíazul al ver a Vegeta muy complacido por el avance que la Hyuga había hecho–Es hora de comer! – Grito Bullma a todos, al oír eso Goku tanto como Bills corrieron a la mesa esperando el banquete que la pelíazul había preparado – que rico!... Wiss no olvides llevar comida para el camino – daba órdenes a su asistente – Esta bien señor Bills, tomaré esto y esto ahh no debo dejar este delicioso plato – Wiss degustado y ponía en una cesta todo el alimento que encontraba – Es mío deja eso Vegeta yo lo vi primero – se peleaban Goku y Vegeta – deja eso insecto yo lo vi primero – reclamaba Vegeta a Goku sacando un sudor frio por parte de los presentes – esos dos no cambian, Goku compórtate – le regañaba Milk a su esposo – Vegeta deja de comportarte como un niño tenemos invitados – le reclamaba Bullma a su esposo – el empezó – lo decían ambos sayayines al unísono – ahh Wiss creo que es hora que la pequeña regrese a su universo como lo prometimos y estoy un poco impresionado por el combate que tuviste con Vegeta lograste a que se transformará a súper sayayin fase 1 felicidades muchacha, Wiss dale las condenadas y que vuelva pronto a su dimensión – dicho esto Wiss solo asintió la orden de Bills – disculpe señor Bills los chicos quieren acompañar a Hinata a su dimensión no se si usted les daría permiso?– Preguntaba Bullma sabiendo que tendrían que volver – señora Bullma lamentablemente no sabemos mucho de ese universo y sería muy peligroso mandar a personas de este universo pero de que es posible que los muchachos vayan no hay problema solo que no se demoren mucho en ese universo – contestaba Wiss al ver lo que planeaban hacer – por esta ocasión lo permitiré pero no deben sobrepasar de un año mientras averiguamos más sobre ese universo – aprobaba Bills al viaje dimensional que tendrían los jóvenes sayayines – ¿y cuando se irían? – Preguntaba Milk muy preocupada – Ya dije que lo harían hoy mismo o ¿acaso quieren desobedecer a un dios? – Dicho esto todos asintieron y se preocuparon por mandar a la Hyuga y sus nuevos amigos – vamos mamá no te pongas así solo serán unos días mientras dejamos a Hinata en su hogar –decía Goten al ver a Milk llorar – vamos Milk solo serán unos días y estarán todos juntos no hay de qué preocuparse –consolaba Goku a su esposa – bueno si tu lo dices , pero más les vale que regresen o estarán castigados – reprochaba Milk a su hijo Goten y a su nieta Pan que también les acompañaría incluidos Trunks y Bra que era las ansiosa en conocer ese mundo ninja – mmm…Trunks más te vale que lleves en alto a la raza sayayin y cuida de tu hermana es una orden – ordenaba Vegeta a su primogénito con voz sería – Esta bien papá llevare en alto la raza sayayin y mi hermana la cuidaré las 24 horas – afirmaba Trunks, al oír eso Bra reprochó – papá ya no soy una niña se cuidarme sola – hacia un puchero Bra – no me refiero a eso – decía el príncipe, pasado un buen rato la familia Brief y la familia Son prepararon todo para el viaje –no creo que demoren mucho es solo unos días mientras dejan a Hinata en su aldea a salvo – decía Bullma cargando la maquina con la energía de un cristal muy raro – la energía de este cristal solo alcanzará para ir y volver así que cuiden la maquina pero por si hay emergencias les mandare los repuestos Trunks y Bra sabrán como repararlo si hay algún problema– afirmaba Bullma encapsulando muchos repuestos – sería mejor si mandamos algunas cosas para que vivan esos días – decía Milk muy preocupada por los chicos – no es mala la idea – Bullma asintiendo encapsulo muchas cosas como ropa incluso puso una casa para que pudieran vivir, una máquina de gravedad, un poco de oro si necesitasen dinero al no saber qué tipo de moneda había en ese mundo todas estas cosas las dieron a Trunks por ser el mayor y ordenaron a Goten de cuidar a las chicas de cualquier peligro.

Pan y Bra haciendo un puchero porque aun las trataban como a unas niñas de 6 años – no es para que se molesten todo lo hacemos para que estén a salvo no sabemos que peligros habrá en ese mundo – decía Milk de forma muy seria al escuchar a Wiss sobre el la dimensión de la que procedía la Hyuga – Ya saben chicos no se metan en problemas nosotros estaremos pendientes de lo que baya a pasar en esa dimensión – decía Goku al ver que entrarían en una nueva aventura y como eran inexpertos lo más seguro era que se metieran en problemas.

En tanto con Hinata se preparaba para ir a su mundo después de 2 años y medio aproximados tomaba la ropa que tenía puesta su abrigo que ahora tenía un peso abrumador las muñequeras las tobilleras para poder seguir entrenando la banda de la hoja que la tenía desde que llegó se puso en el cuello, pero a diferencia de cuando llego a este mundo ella ya tenía los 15 años meses más meses menos debido a que el tiempo paso bastante rápido no había pensado como llegaría que les diría, lo que más le preocupaba era si Naruto la reconocería o habría encontrado a alguien más, era sabido que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno pero ella no le correspondía, pensando mucho de lo que había pasado desde que fue secuestrada y el gran avance de poder que tenía, la voz se lo entrecortaba haciendo que tratará saliva sin saber cómo reaccionaría su padre que la llamo el fracaso del clan Hyuga.

FLASH BACK

Cuando eran muy pequeñas en un duelo entre la heredera del clan Hyuga y su hermana Hanabi su padre Hiashi Hyuga las puso en un combate donde se decidía la cabeza del clan Hyuga, era un combate muy reñido donde todo el clan estaba reunido, el entrenamiento que habían recibido ambas hermanas era el mismo pero a Hinata no le agradaba que hubiera ese tipo de clasificación de familias en el clan no le agradaba pelear era demasiado amable para ello y menos pelear contra su hermana que la amaba mucho, en el combate su hermana daba todo su máximo esfuerzo que en un descuido de Hinata la hermana menor Hanabi le dio un golpe fulminante a Hinata mandándola unos metros dándole la victoria a Hanabi donde Hinata apenas podía mantenerse en pie – Eres una desgracia para el clan nunca pensé que serias el fracaso de la familia te falta entrenar más, vete de mi vista – le regañaba su padre con voz muy dura; Hinata al oír esas palabras se puso de pie y empezó a correr llorando del porque tenía que ser así de débil.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Recordando eso se sentía muy mal no sabía si regresar o no en este mundo ella era amada como era en realidad nadie le exigía más de la cuenta a excepción de Vegeta, Goku sabía muy bien cuál era su límite pero pedía mucho esfuerzo para conseguir buenos resultados estaba muy confundida nadie la extrañaría en su aldea hasta incluso ya la habrían dado por muerta, muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza solo la idea de que Naruto la estaba esperando la hacía feliz y muy deseosa de volver solo para ver a su amado platónico el único muchacho que le hacía sentir muy feliz, la única persona que le hizo cambiar de no rendirse, nunca dejar que la adversidad le ganará superando todos sus límites, en eso una voz le saco de sus pensamientos – Hinata estas lista ya es hora todos abajo te están esperando – se escuchaba la voz de Bullma – etto si ya casi termino – decía la Hyuga muy triste – pasa algo Hinata te noto algo triste – decía Bullma muy sutilmente – no…no es nada – respondía la Hyuga – mmm…ya veo ¿no sabes si regresar estoy en lo cierto?, no te pongas así se que es difícil pero eso es algo que debes hacer si no te arrepentirás toda tu vida es bueno que no tengas dudas o solo te harás daño, nosotros estamos para ayudarte no olvides que aquí también tendrás una familia se lo mucho que te quiere Bra y Pan para ellas eres una hermana más y una hija para mi, y ni hagas caso a Vegeta el los aprecia a su modo y nunca dejaría que algo les pasara a ustedes y ni que decir de Goku el sacrificaría la vida por ustedes; sabes si las cosas no andan bien por allá puedes volver si gustas estoy segura que al señor Bills no le importaría hasta creo que lo caíste bien – dicho esas palabras de Bullma la Hyuga solo asintió dando un abrazo a Bullma empezó a llorar pero esta vez lo hacía de felicidad – gra…gracias Bullma Sama – abrazaba Hinata a Bullma – bueno ya es hora no quisiera escuchar de nuevo al señor Bills amenazando con destruir la Tierra de nuevo – lo decía en forma de broma – la extrañaré Bullma Sama muchas gracias por todo no se como le pagaré por todo lo que hizo por mi – decía la Hyuga muy triste y alegre a la vez nunca en la vida le habían dado tanto cariño y solo tenía que viajar a otra dimensión para poder recibir tal afecto – oigan ya bajen el señor Bills no tiene su tiempo – gritaba Vegeta al impacientarse Bills – Ya vamos Vegeta no es necesario que grites de esa manera – le reprochaba Bullma – Ya mujer el señor Bills no tiene tu tiempo –discutía Vegeta a Bullma – Supongo que ya es hora un pequeño consejo pequeña Hinata no intentes unir de nuevo el chakra y el Ki necesitas un entrenamiento especial, pero hablaremos de eso luego – decía Wiss con su típica sonrisa – etto si, y gracias Wiss sama le extrañaré mucho – le daba un abrazo haciendo ruborizar al ángel – Ya es suficiente Hinata pero has caso a Wiss juntar el Ki con el chakra es muy peligroso incluso podrías perder la vida, necesitarías el entrenamiento de Wiss para poder lograr era fusión del Ki y el chakra, Wiss ya es hora – decía Bills – adiós amigos adiós Goku sama, adiós Vegeta Sama – dando un abrazo a todos los presentes se despedía la Hyuga un en especial a Vegeta que este se ruborizo – Ya basta mocosa es hora que te vayas la próxima vez quiero que me des más pelea no olvides que desde ahora soy tu rival – dicho esto por Vegeta la Hyuga se puso muy feliz sabía muy bien que Vegeta era de muy mal genio pero aun así la apreciaba como a una hija – gracia Vegeta Sama nunca lo olvidaré es usted mi segundo padre – dando otro abrazo mucho más fuerte y un beso en la mejilla algo que a todos los presentes sacaron un sudor frio por la nuca, al príncipe nunca antes le habían abrazado de esa forma y mucho menos darle un beso en la mejilla que no era de su esposa y su hija – baya Vegeta ya tienes otra hija felicidades – dando un abrazo a Vegeta esta vez de parte de Goku haciendo que todos se rieran, en eso llego Piccoro y Dende para darle una despedida a la Hyuga – veo que te hiciste muy fuerte muchacha solo no olvides entrenar, traje unas semillas del ermitaño espero no tengan que usarlos, tomen – dando las semillas a Trunks – muchas gracias Piccoro no creo que tengamos que usarlos pero nunca se sabe – daba las gracias el joven sayayin al nemeku – buen viaje pequeña Hinata espero que todo esté bien en tu viaje a tu mundo te extrañaremos – se despedía Dende al ver a todos los presentes del gran aprecio que se le tenían a la pequeña Hyuga ahorque creció su físico se notaba muy desarrollado y más cuando estaba en un entrenamiento duro y muy exigente.

Mientras se despedían Gohan y Videl le daban la despedida en eso llego Krilin y No 18 y su hija Marron –hola… creo que ya es hora Hinata veo que te hiciste muy fuerte espero verte de nuevo me hubiese gustado ir contigo a tu mundo pero mis padres no me dejan – lo decía en un término muy desilusionado – Marron no metas cosas en la cabeza de Hinata, disculpen pero esta niña sigue queriendo aventurarse no se qué hacer con ella – hablaba Krilin muy preocupado la razón era que a su hija se le ocurriera pedir ir con sus amigos al mundo ninja –jeje claro que puede si ustedes dos no la dejan no creo que crezca, personalmente a mi no me importaría después de todo es su hija – decía muy sarcásticamente Bills– uff lo que el señor Bills intenta decir es que si nunca dejan ir a sus hijos nunca maduraran – decía sabiamente Wiss a los padres de Marron –si además ella es muy fuerte si es hija de No 18 de seguro le ira muy bien acompañar a los demás – decía Goku muy despreocupado –hmp ustedes por que se meten ella es mi hija yo decidiré si va o no – decía la androide – tranquila No 18,ese lugar es muy peligroso además no sabemos qué peligros habrá allá –trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa Krilin – estás diciendo que nuestra hija no es fuerte para valerse por si misma?– refutaba la androide – no quise decir eso, ufff mira No 18 ella es fuerte...no creo que sea buena idea mandar a nuestra hija a un lugar desconocido por todos – argumentaba Krilin – Tsk y que dices tu hija quieres ir con ellos? – Decía la androide – si mamá quiero ir con ellos ya no hago muchas con ellos son mis amigos y no quiero perderme de esta aventura – decía Marron – bien ya está decidido los muchachos irán a conocer ese mundo y es una orden, ya me tienen harto con estas cursilerías – ordenaba Bills al no ponerse de acuerdo, como sabrán es el dios de la destrucción y no tiene mucha paciencia – bien está decidido, ¿señora Bullma ya esta lista la maquina? – Preguntaba Wiss para así mandarlos a la aventura de los sayayines y a la hija de Nro 18 – Ya está casi completa solo algunos detalles y listo – afirmaba la peli azul, mientras tanto todos se preparaban – abuelito mamá papá nos vemos en unos días y no se preocupen – se despedía Pan, mientras con la Hyuga esperaba con mucha paciencia – Listo ya esta lista la maquina dimensional, es hora chicos todos pasen – dicho esto por Bullma los sayayines pasaron Marron y Hinata entraron en la maquina, Trunks activo el sistema de la maquina que era muy similar a la máquina del tiempo de Trunks del futuro empezando a elevarse por los cielos y desaparecer en un destello de luz muy similar al portal que trajo a la Hyuga al mundo de los sayayines.

Pasaron los minutos en un bosque muy frondoso un destello de luz apareció en ella una maquina muy extraña aparecía de la nada, mientras los sayayines Marron admiraban y se preguntaban si habían llegado, pero la Hyuga reconocía esos bosques sabía exactamente donde se encontraban y la ubicación de la aldea pero algo andaba mal se podía sentir una presencia poderosa que atacaba la aldea.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Este es mi primer fanfic pido mil disculpas si tengo errores ortográficos si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierto a las sugerencias.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** La serie Naruto y dragón Ball no me pertenecen y los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, sin más les animo a leer esta historia de un personaje que me agrado desde los primeros capítulos de la serie de Naruto y Dragón Ball espero sea de su agrado.

 **Agradecimientos: agradezco mucho a los lectores que tuvieron el tiempo de leer este fanfic pero les digo que esto es solo uno de los primero capítulos tengo en mente un largo y una emocionante aventura de los jóvenes sayayines y si los lectores lo quieren también Hinata acompañaría en las aventuras de los sayayines pero eso aún no lo decido.**

 **Arg21: agradezco mucho la observación, si la verdad tenías razón en tu crítica constructiva veré como lo arreglo sobre el poder excesivo que le di a Hinata veré como lo arreglo y que tenga un poder módico y gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo espero les sea de su agrado.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **DE REGRESO A CASA**

 **EN EL UNIVERSO 7**

Todos se sentían un poco nostálgicos al ver como sus hijos se habían aventurado a ir a otra dimensión sin saber mucho de ese lugar pero gracias a la información que Hinata les había proporcionado Goku tanto como Vegeta y Krilin se sentían más tranquilos por el poco nivel de poder que había en ese lugar, en eso Wiss observando por su báculo vio algo que los dejaría un poco pasmados

– mmm…baya esto es interesante – todos mirando a Wiss

– Que pasa Wiss ya dilo de una vez – exigía Bills un poco desconcertado al asombro de su asistente

– por lo que veo los muchachos llegaron bien pero sus niveles de poder bajaron considerablemente, ¿esto deber ser por el viaje entre dimensiones? Jojojo – se reía de la forma más despreocupada

– no entiendo, ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo? –decía un Goku más perdido que el viento en el desierto, todos cayendo de espalda al estilo anime

– calla insecto no ves que nuestros hijos podrían morir en esa dimensión – le reprochaba su amigo y rival Vegeta, sin saber el destino que les deparaba a los muchachos

– ¿y cuánto de poder perdieron en ese viaje dimensional Wiss? – le preguntaba el dios destructor

– por lo visto al parecer un 25% pero la más afectada es Hinata por su retorno a su dimensión, todo el poder que adquirió aquí se reducirá casi a un 40% jojojo pero no hay de qué preocuparse, será un buen entrenamiento para los muchachos – lo decía de la forma más tranquila que saco un sudor frio en los presentes

– ¿pero estarán bien, los chicos estarán bien? – le preguntaba un poco preocupada Bullma al ver las caras preocupadas de los presentes a excepción de Goku que no entendía nada de nada pero se sentía muy tranquilo al ver a los muchachos tener una aventura en otro mundo

– ¿pero ese poder que perdieron lo recuperaran no? –preguntaba un Vegeta un poco preocupado al ver a sus hijos en un mundo distinto

– claro el secreto para incrementar sus poderes son los entrenamientos, si hacen eso incluso pueden que incrementen sus poderes, como son sayayines híbridos esa cualidad de incrementar sus habilidades es más latente – explicaba Wiss a todos los presentes

– bien eso es todo y no se preocupen los estaremos vigilando y Wiss averiguara más de esa dimensión, ahora vamos a comer – decía un Bills que solo pensaba en comer

– Si señor Bills en eso estoy, pero antes un bocadillo ya se me hizo agua a la boca – decía un Wiss con su típica sonrisa despreocupada

–Marron muchachos tengan cuidado – decía un Krilin muy preocupado

–tranquilo Krilin ellos estarán bien además esta Trunks y Goten para que nos les pase nada –lo decía un Goku muy despreocupado y tomando un pedazo de carne entre la boca

– es cierto será un buen entrenamiento para esos mocosos y será mejor que sigan entrenando o cuando retornen me conocerán muy enojado y no les gustaran nada – todos sacando una gota de sudor frio por las declaraciones de Vegeta y no era por exagerar todos le conocían lo mal humorado que era él y era mucho más conocido por los jóvenes guerreros de ese universo

–glup… me compadezco de los chicos pero cuídense muchachos – decía un Gohan un tanto preocupado ya que conocía a la perfección el carácter de Vegeta y lo estricto que era con los entrenamientos incluso Piccoro tenía su lado bueno.

 **EL ATAQUE A KONOHA**

Los estragos que pasaba la aldea era muy catastróficos eran atacados por los 6 caminos de Pain en busca de Naruto, pero el mencionado se encontraba entrenando en el monte myoboku el mundo de los sapos aprendiendo a usar el modo ermitaño y canalizar la energía natural, sin saber cómo estaba Konoha, hasta que un informe llego mencionando que la aldea estaba siendo atacada por Pain.

 **FLASH BACK EN KONOHA.**

Pasaron dos años y medio desde la partida de Naruto junto con Jiraya, Naruto tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Hinata pero todo fue inútil en ese largo tiempo Naruto aprendió nuevas técnicas y ni que decir creció en altura superando ahora a Sakura ya no era el enano del equipo 7, lo que más lamentaba Naruto era la pérdida de su amigo rival Sasuke mientras buscaba a Hinata en ese tiempo sin tener noticias de ella y sin saber su paradero, todo paso como en la historia original, el duelo que tendria junto a Sakura contra Kakashi , en este tiempo la actual Hokage era Tsunade, toda la historia seguía su curso, el entrenamiento de Naruto aprendiendo a usar nuevas técnicas, el rasen shuriken hasta la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi la muerte de Hidan y Kakushu ambos inmortales, la muerte de Jiraya en manos de Pain, el entrenamiento en el monte myoboku hasta la invasión a Konoha y la destrucción parcial de la aldea, la muerte de muchos ninjas en mano de los 6 caminos de Pain.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

La batalla en la aldea era muy devastadora muchas vidas habían sido cegados por los ataques de los 6 caminos de Pain el camino deva que este era el más importante, el camino animal que este invocaba animales gigantes, el camino humano que arrancaba el alma de los cuerpos de los ninjas de Konoha, el camino asura que era gran parte mecánica creando muchos misiles que creaban grandes explosiones, el camino preta que tenía la habilidad de absorber la energía de los ninjas, el camino naraka que tenía la habilidad de regenerar e interrogar mediante una sombría estatua que al mismo tiempo tenía la habilidad regresar a los muertos a la vida, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso en busca del jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas, todos los ninjas de la aldea eran asesinados buscando al rubio pero nadie sabía nada porque este era un secreto de la aldea, los civiles mujeres niños y ancianos eran asesinados sin piedad la Hokague trataba de curar a la mayor cantidad de personas que podía pero el número de heridos y asesinados era impresionante Sakura que era la ayudante de la Hokage trataba de ayudar a la gente pero las invocaciones que hacia el camino animal que eran muchos, destruían todo a su paso causando un sinfín de desolación y muerte.

Mientras tanto en el monte myoboku Naruto se preparaba para ir en ayuda de la aldea, en tanto una batalla épica se empezaba desarrollar Kakashi peleaba con el camino de deva, la batalla de ambos shinobis era muy pareja hasta que Pain empezó a usar sus habilidades de gravedad expulsándolo al ninja copia a un extremo del campo de batalla, Kakashi regresaba a reincorporarse pero bastante dañado, cuando estaba listo a contratacar el camino asura interrumpió, Kakashi esquivo el ataque, ahora la cosa se le complicaba mas no podía contra dos rivales, el camino deva uso su habilidad de gravedad atrayendo a Kakashi pero este trataba de repeler esa habilidad pero eran inútiles sus esfuerzos cuando el camino de asura creo un arma parecido a una sierra donde Kakashi fue asesinado, cuando Pain se dio cuenta que la humanidad del ninja copia se transformo en electricidad siendo un clon de rayo, aprovechando esto los refuerzos llegaron siendo destruido el camino de asura por un puño enorme que era una de las habilidades de la familia Akimichi que estos eran acompañados por un equipo de ninjas, pero eso no impresionaba a Pain usando la habilidad de sinra tensei aniquilo a los ninjas que venían de refuerzo a excepción de Choza Akimichi y Choji ambos estaban vivos, pero Pain derrotaría a Kakashi y a los Akimichis dejando inconsciente a Choza y herido a Choji y ni que decir que Kakashi estaba muy herido y atrapado en las ruinas, la vida del ninja copia estaba a punto de desaparecer, el camino deva levanto un clavo de construcción que estaba incrustado en un pedazo de madera y disparo, Kakashi solo atino a esperar la muerte pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el clavo de construcción nunca llegó a su destino y para asombro de ambos fue interceptado por una chica de cabello azul.

 **FLASH BACK DE LOS JOVENES SAYAYINES**

Una vez que aterrizó la maquina dimensional Trunks y los demás sintieron como una energía exterminaba otras más pequeñas incluso de seres humanos normales morían

– Pero que pasa siento que muchas vidas se apagan, hay personas muriendo – decía Trunks al notar eso todos sintieron lo mismo un Ki poderoso estaba acabando con muchas vidas, y no solo eso Goten, Pan, Bra, Marron, Hinata y Trunks sintieron que gente inocente moría sin remedio

– están atacando mi aldea debemos irnos rápido o morirán todos – decía la Hyuga muy preocupada, todos empezaban a tomar vuelo, antes de llegar a la aldea Hinata les dijo que deberían bajar para que la gente no se asuste ya que en ese mundo no era normal que las personas volarán, cuando a lo lejos veían como una gran cantidad de humo que se elevaba a los cielos y veían como un hombre empezaba a atraer a otro para asesinarlo y otro que creaba misiles de su cuerpo, una mujer que controlaba bestias gigantescas otra que le quitaba energía de sus cuerpos, otro que succionaba su elemento vital extrayéndole sus almas en realidad todo era una masacre los ninjas usaban habilidades especiales pero eran inútiles cuando Bra vio que un hombre estaba inmovilizado y a punto de morir clavado por un clavo de metal se lanzó en su ayuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atrapó el clavo de metal con las manos a centímetros de clavarle en la cabeza al ninja copia.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Kakashi no podía creer que lo que veía, que una chica atrapará el clavo metálico con las manos en ese momento el camino de asura levantándose muy mal herido atacó con sus misiles a Bra creando una gran explosión, cuando Kakashi vio esta escena no podía dar crédito una chica había muerto por salvarlo y se lamentaba de no poder hacer nada todas sus energías ya se habían agotado, pero cuando el polvo se disipó no podía creer lo que veía la chica estaba ilesa no tenía ningún rasguño ni herida, en eso Bra se fue a atacar a una velocidad que ni el sharingan de Kakashi y el rinegan de Pain pudieron ver, solo se percataron un estruendo de un golpe que le daba al camino de asura dándole que lo destrozó en mil pedazos, ninguno de los presentes podían creer lo que acaba de pasar una chica que talvez tendría la misma edad de Naruto había destruido sin mucho esfuerzo a un camino de Pain

– Bra no se vale te me adelantaste y mira ya lo rompiste – decía una Pan muy molesta al ver lo que su amiga había hecho

– Pero que… esa muchacha acaba de derrotar a ese sujeto de un solo golpe cómo es posible eso ¿Quién es ella? es muy rápida ni mi sharingan pudo ver ese movimiento – Kakashi no daba crédito a lo que veía era imposible, un ninja de élite con mucho esfuerzo podía hacerle frente a uno de ellos, pero esa muchacha lo había derrotado de un solo golpe, cuando algo saco se sus pensamientos a Kakashi era un grupo de jóvenes y para más sorpresa suya también estaba Hinata con ellos sin poder creer lo que veía el ninja copia, una ninja de Konoha que le habían tomado como muerta ahora estaba en frente de sus ojos con unos jóvenes con una vestimenta muy rara

– ¿quiénes son ustedes? – Decía el camino de deva muy impresionado de la demostración de poder de una chica de no más de 16 años mientras observaba a los demás jóvenes

– ¿tu hiciste esto? – Dijo sobresaltado Trunks que solo veía muerte por todos lados y muy enojado apretando el puño, pero no era el único Goten tanto como los demás lo miraban con mucha ira y apretando los puños

– soy un dios el camino del dolor y será mejor que no se entrometan no quieran desafiar a un dios – decía Pain al ver como a los jóvenes ni se inmutaban de lo que oyeron, en una demostración de poder Pain trato de atraer a Trunks con su habilidad de gravedad

– shinra tensei – decía Pain para atraer a Trunks pero el sayayin ni se inmutaba ni se movía un milímetro

– Pero que…. ¿cómo es posible quién eres? – dicho esto Pain por primera vez empezaba a preocuparse en mucho tiempo al encontrarse con un contrincante muy poderoso que su habilidad no le hacía nada

– Esto no te lo perdonaremos nunca - decía un muy furioso Trunks en eso uno de los caminos intervino en la pelea que empezaba a tornarse creando una cortina de polvo, en la confusión Pain escapó buscando a Naruto

– maldición el escapó – decía un furioso Goten pero no sería por mucho ya que los jóvenes guerreros podían sentir la ubicación de sus contrincantes

– será mejor detener a los demás que están destruyendo la aldea, Hinata quédate con el señor y los demás vamos – ordenaba Trunks, los demás jóvenes hacían caso para ir a ayudar la gente que sufría el ataque de los Pain

– etto… está bien pero cuídense por favor – decía Hinata, la Hyuga al ver al jounin aprisionado le ayudo a salir del montón de escombros

– Muchas gracias Hinata, chicos les debo una – decía el peli plata que aún no salía de su asombro, ese día muchas cosas habían pasado, desde el retorno de la Hyuga y sus misteriosos acompañantes

– Ya habrá tiempo para eso vamos chicos, por lo visto todos ellos llevan túnicas negras con nubes rojas, otra cosa más dale esto a al señor con mascara – decía Trunks dándole una semilla del ermitaño y muy preocupado por la gente, en eso todos se dividieron para buscar a los invasores

\- _**Es impresionante ese muchacho evaluó la situación en un instante y ahora formó una medida para contrarrestar al enemigo ¿me pregunto de donde serán de que aldea vendrán, serán aliados?, que tonto soy de seguro que lo son, caso contrario no vendrían con Hinata**_ – pensaba el ninja copia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos desaparecieron dejando a Hinata con Kakashi

– eh Hinata…¿me quieres explicar todo este asunto? – pedía una explicación el jounin peli plata con una mirada despreocupada

– etto… primero debería comerse esto es una medicina muy efectiva y luego hablaremos lo prometo Kakashi sensei… ¿y donde esta Naruto? – Preguntaba la Hyuga por estar muy preocupada o incluso podría estar muerto mientras se comía la semilla

– claro… bien, Naruto se fue a entrenar al monte myoboku a dominar el modo sabio y pronto volverá – dicho esto por Kakashi la Hyuga se puso más tranquila, paso unos segundos Kakashi empezó a notar que sus energías volvían y sus heridas empezaban a sanar

– ¿Hinata que fue lo que me diste? – preguntaba el peli plata al asombrarse como una simple semilla pudo curarle por completo recuperando completamente sus energías

– etto… es una semilla del ermitaño – respondía la Hyuga, asintiendo muy asombrado el ninja copia con mucha curiosidad

– si son muy efectivas ya estoy como nuevo es increíble que una semilla tendría esas cualidades curativas – decía el ninja copia, la curiosidad por la semilla fue muy notable y mucho más por las compañías que trajo que eran capaz de rivalizar fácilmente con Pain, pasados los segundos los sayayines buscaban a los demás invasores.

Marrón fue la primera en encontrar una mujer de pelo de color naranja que era el camino animal la ninja invoco otras criaturas una que parecía un cien pies otro en forma de un búfalo otra en forma de un ave enorme un camaleón un zorro que tenía la forma de un cerberos todos ellos destrozaban todo a su paso destruyendo casas, mientras Marron se preparaba para luchar dando un golpe directo a la cabeza del 100 pies destrozando al instante el cráneo del insecto, luego al contratacar el búfalo corrió para embestirla pero este fue interceptado sujetándole por los cuernos Marrón le dio otro golpe que lo destrozó la cabeza luego empezó a atacar al camaleón sujetándolo de la cola mandándola a las alturas dando un brinco logrando alcanzarlo dándole una patada de media vuelta mandándole a estrellarse a la tierra creando un cráter, el ataque de Marron fue devastador contra las invocaciones, mientras luchaba era observada por los demás ninjas que estaban atónitos y con los ojos como platos saliéndose de sus órbitas oculares al ver semejante demostración de poder, las bestias invocadas eran muy grandes pero fueron derrotadas una a una cuando era el turno del zorro cerbero este empezó a atacar a la población viendo eso Marron apareció en frente de este a una gran velocidad dándole un golpe directo en el rostro mandándole a estrellarse en una construcción, pero para sorpresa de Marron a este le salía una cabeza y se dividía al ser dañado viendo eso la guerrera empezó a elevar a los zorros divididos por los aires lanzándole dos esferas de Ki que los desintegró en su totalidad, viendo eso la mujer que invoco eso le pregunto que fue eso

– ¿qué demonios fue eso… que fue lo que hiciste?– preguntaba la mujer de pelo naranja muy impresionada por la demostración de poder mientras veían como el zorro cerbero era desintegrado a solo polvo.

– Porque lastimaste a gente inocente ahora yo te lastimare a ti bruja – decía Marron al ver como la mujer del camino animal invocaba más bestias, pero esta vez un rinoceronte se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la humanidad de Marron

– veamos qué tan fuerte eres, estas bestias son mucho más fuertes que los anteriores mocosa y sabrás lo que es el dolor– lo que decía era verdad en un descuido una bestia fue en dirección atacar a una familia en eso llego Sakura para socorrer a los aldeanos mientras Marron se quedaba a luchar contra las bestias invocadas y su portadora del camino animal, Sakura al ver el poder de Marron se impresionó mucho quedando atónita no cabía en su mente como podía existir semejantes seres en este mundo y se asustó al no saber si eran aliados o enemigos

– ¿dime quién eres? – preguntaba la peli rosa, temía que fueran enemigos.

– tranquila somos amigos de Hinata y les ayudaremos con estas cosas – dicho esto por Marron, Sakura no podía creer lo que oía, Hinata estaba viva y traía a unos aliados muy poderosos pero aún seguía con la duda y la desconfianza

– Eso es mentira Hinata murió hace mucho – respondía la peli rosa a ver qué podría ser una trampa

– te parece si lo hablamos luego estas cosas no dejan de salir – respondía Marron.

– si está bien esas bestias son invocaciones si quieres vencerlos deberás destruir al que los invoco – dicho esto por Sakura la guerrera Marron se fue en busca de la mujer que los invoco a las bestias, mientras tanto Trunks fue en busca de otro invasor encontrándose con el camino naraka que este al ver a Trunks se abalanzó de inmediato contra el sayayin pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando intento tomarlo del cuello Trunks le dio un golpe en el estómago mandándole a volar por los cielos cayendo pesadamente creando un cráter, pero el camino naraka empezó a levantarse con gran esfuerzo usando su ninjutsu convocando al rey del infierno una estatua espiritual que tenía el poder de quitar la vida a las personas como también el devolverlo, la batalla empezó dando una ventaja abismal en favor de Trunks, el camino naraka no daba crédito de lo que veía ese muchacho esquivaba todos sus ataques era muy veloz capaz de esquivar todos los ataques, en el campo de combate había muchas personas heridas y muchos cadáveres de ninjas de la hoja, Trunks al ver tal escena no pudo aguantar su rabia incremento su Ki creando vientos y las piedras empezaban a elevarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció dando un golpe directo al rostro del camino naraka mandándolo a volar destrozando muchas edificaciones en el trayecto

– miserables como pudieron hacer esto no los perdonare – gritaba mientras veía a mujeres y niños muertos en las calles, dicho esto Trunks corrió al encuentro del camino naraka que con mucha dificultad se ponía en pie, en tanto Bra que iba a buscar a otro invasor vio horrorizada en las calles a mucha gente que estaba muerta tirada en el suelo

– qué horror ¿quién pudo hacer esto? Ya me las pagarán esas sabandijas – decía con el ceño fruncido apretando los puños, en eso encontró al responsable era el camino preta un hombre alto que aún sostenía a un ninja de la hoja en las manos

– hey tu asesino por aquí cómo pudiste hacer todo esto no te lo perdonare – daba una mirada muy seria la sayayin, el hombre al verla corrió a una velocidad impresionante, pero para Bra los movimientos del camino preta eran como en cámara lenta , cuando el camino preta estuvo a centímetros de la sayayin esta desapareció, solo sintió un golpe en la espalda que le mando a estrellarse contra los escombros Bra salto poniéndose en frente del camino preta dándole otro golpe que el hombre no pudo esquivar elevándolo a los cielos, Bra de un impulso salto hasta alcanzarlo dándole un golpe directo en el abdomen regresándolo a la tierra donde creo un gran cráter, el camino preta con mucha dificultad podía mantenerse en pie en eso Bra le lanzó una esfera de Ki con la intención de desintegrarlo que para sorpresa de la sayayin el camino preta lo absorbió

– Pero qué demonios…baya conque esa es tu habilidad ya veo – decía la sayayin al recordar un combate que le comento una vez su padre de un ser que absorbía la energía de sus oponentes cuando ellos enfrentaron a uno de los secuaces de Babidi incrementado el poder hasta que esté estalló pero este no era el caso la razón era que este sujeto no podía esquivar los golpes físicos aprovechando esa debilidad del hombre, Bra empezó a atacar desapareciendo de la vista del camino preta apareciendo en frente suyo dándole otro golpe que esta vez le mando a estrellarse contra varias edificaciones, apareciendo de nuevo pero esta vez desde la parte de la espalda dándole una patada que le mando a estrellarse contra otro montón de escombros, el camino preta no podía creerlo, una niña le estaba dando una paliza pero como todos sabemos ella no era cualquier niña era nada más ni menos que la princesa de la raza sayayin y no toleraría que alguien haga de las suyas dañando a la gente inocente.

– quien demonios eres tú, como es que tienes tanto poder – decía el camino preta, al oír eso la sayayin solo miro con furia frunciendo el ceño al sujeto, ella quería matarlo pero sus principios no se lo permitían desapareciendo de nuevo apareció detrás del camino preta, dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente al instante, después de esa demostración de poder los ninjas que estaban en esa área vieron a detalle el combate de Bra mirándola con desconfianza y muy asombrados con los ojos desorbitados del poder de la sayayin.

El ataque de Pain era devastador y sin piedad, el camino humano seguía buscando a Naruto y matando a todos los que se interponían en su camino, mientras tanto el camino deva seguía su búsqueda, pero antes de eso se percataba del poder de los recién llegados eran extremadamente poderosos los demás caminos caían sin ofrecer mucha resistencia, mientras tanto con Goten y Pan encontraron al camino humano quien sostenía a una mujer arrodillada tocando su cabeza leyendo su mente buscando la ubicación de Naruto, la kunoichi no ofrecía resistencia alguna cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por el camino humano Goten de una velocidad sorprendente le dio un golpe directo en el rostro al camino humano mandándolo a volar, este estrellándose en una casa que estaba en escombros los presentes ninjas no podían creer lo que acababan de ver

– tío Goten no se vale hiciste trampa, Bra y tú siempre hacen eso – decía un poco molesta Pan que llego un segundo después

– de donde salió él no lo vi cuando se llegó ¿Qué está pasando? – era la pregunta de una atónita una Ino Yamanaka que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, incluso los presentes que la acompañaban no salían de su estado de asombro

– ¿estás bien, no te paso nada? – eran las palabras del sayayin que le ayudaba a levantarse a una Shizune que estaba muy desorientada por los sucedido

– gracias ¿pero que fue lo que paso, y donde esta ese sujeto? – preguntaba una despistada Shizune que apenas podía ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Goten, todos miraban al recién llegado con cierta desconfianza

– ¿pero quienes son ustedes? Nunca antes los había visto por aquí – decía una Ino muy asombrada al ver a los recién llegados, no es por demás decirlo que Goten y Pan estaban vestidos de una forma muy extraña a lo que en la aldea vestían

– ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? No recuerdo mucho solo sentía como ese sujeto entraba en mi mente para saber la ubicación de Naruto; pero qué demonios él ya sabe dónde está Naruto – lo decía en tono muy preocupada al enterarse que ya sabía Pain la ubicación de Naruto

– ¿pero cómo pudo saberlo? Nadie lo sabía y nadie le dijo; un momento ¿Shizune según dijiste el entro en tu mente?, maldita sea…y ahora que se supone que haremos, Pain de seguro ira detrás de Naruto – decía una Ino bastante preocupada

– a todo esto ¿Quiénes son ustedes? según su vestimenta no son de por aquí , a decir verdad nunca antes había visto un atuendo como el que ustedes llevan – se asombraba una atónita Shizune – lo siento pero olvide agradecerte que me salvaras

– no se asusten somos amigos de Hinata – decía una Pan muy despreocupada al soltar toda esa información de golpe sin tacto alguno, de inmediato todos los presentes se asombraron por tal declaración

– ¡¿QUEEEE?!... – era el grito que todos los presentes a excepción de Goten

– pero ella desapareció hace mucho tiempo todos pensaron que había muerto – decía una Ino muy asombrada al escuchar que la Hyuga había vuelto

– no ella llego y ya está en la aldea, luego podrán verla en este instante está atendiendo a un hombre con una máscara que estaba mal herido a punto de morir, pero antes debemos encargarnos de ese sujeto – decía un Goten muy tranquilo con una sonrisa al estilo Son y rascándose la nuca

– _ **ese debe ser Kakashi**_ , pero que dicen ese sujeto es peligroso deben salir de aquí ustedes no son ninjas debemos pedir ayuda los demás escuadrones y jounins que estén cerca – hablaba de forma muy preocupada Shizune

– no te preocupes mi tío se hará cargo de ese sujeto – decía Pan muy tranquila al ver la seriedad de Goten, mientras veían como el camino humano se ponía en pie muy mal trecho, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Goten desaparecido y apareció en frente del camino humano este sin poder reaccionar solo atino a recibir un puñete en el rostro que lo mando a volar unos metros estrellándose contra otra construcción, todos se quedaron con un asombro que las orbitas de los ojos se les salían y sin poder reaccionar

– ¿ _ **pero quienes son estas personas, nosotros a duras penas pudimos contenerlo pero este joven hace que Pain sea como un muñeco de entrenamiento? –**_ decía una Shizune muy asombrada por el poder que demostraba el sayayin.

Mientras que el camino humano se ponía en pie levantándose una vez más decía a su contrincante

– tienes mucha fuerza muchacho…será mejor que no se entrometan en este asunto si no quieren perder la vida – dicho esto por el camino humano se lanzó al encuentro de Goten, el sayayin solo atinó a esquivar los ataques que más parecían en cámara lenta en un descuido del camino humano Goten le dio un golpe en el abdomen que lo mando a volar por los cielos elevándolo a una altura impresionante que de un gran salto se elevó a los cielos regresándolo con un doble puño a la tierra creando otro gran cráter dejándolo inconsciente al no soportar la arremetida del sayayin, Shizune no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar solo se quedó como una estatua al ver semejante fuerza de su salvador y en un segundo perdió el conocimiento

– ¿te encuentras bien?… genial, se desmayó por la impresión – preguntaba Pan muy apenada a Shizune por la demostración de poder de su tío

– te pasaste tío, mira como le dejaste a ese pobre hombre – en lo que decía Pan, pero notaron otro nuevo Ki muy poderoso se hacía presente – será mejor que lleves a tu amiga a un lugar seguro – decía Goten a Ino porque el lugar no era seguro, está asintiendo se llevó a Shizune a la torre hokague.

 **Mientras tanto con Naruto** **.**

En el monte myoboku Naruto se preparaba para ser invocado por uno de los sapos de nombre Ma que era uno de los sapos principales de la montaña de los sapos, en las afueras de la aldea se realizaba la invocación para que Naruto intervenga antes que sea muy tarde, el camino deva estaba en busca del jinchuriki del Kyubi sabiendo la ubicación por medio del camino humano, pretendía ir a buscar a Naruto a la montaña myoboku, en las afueras de la aldea Ma invoco a Naruto apareciendo una gran cantidad de humo donde apareció el rubio acompañado del jefe sapo Gamabunta y dos sapos, el tamaño de los tres sapos era enorme, Pain al ver esa escena se dirigió a ellos y llamo a los demás caminos del dolor.

 _ **Nota del autor: En esta historia cambiare el tiempo de invocación de Naruto, el llegaría antes que la aldea sea destruida e intentaría salvarla y algunos cambios de la historia original…continuemos.**_

Mientras los demás caminos peleaban contra los ninjas y los recién llegados, el camino animal fue la primera en responder y desapareció en una explosión de humo cuando Marron estaba a punto de darle el golpe que la mandaría fuera de combate, Marron asombrándose de esa habilidad solo atino a hacer un desaire

– maldita sea se me escapó – solo podía maldecir su mala suerte de que su contrincante se había escapado justo antes de dejarle fuera de combate

– jinchuriki del Kyubi te estaba buscando – decía Pain al ver a Naruto en estado ermitaño el, camino animal había llegado mal herida por el combate que tuvo con Marron pero aun tenia fuerzas para seguir invocando, y procedió a invocar a los demás caminos del dolor

–jutsu de invocación – decía el camino animal de esa manera invocar a los demás caminos del dolor en presencia de Naruto unos más acabados que otros heridos y otro destruido, Naruto solo atino a pensar – _**que les habrá pasado los veo muy golpeados –**_

Mientras los demás sayayines peleaban vieron con un gran asombro que sus contrincantes desaparecieron en una explosión de humo incluso el camino de asura desapareció – pero qué demonios donde se fueron – decían muy intrigados los demás sayayines y Marron

En tanto con Naruto presencio la invocaciones de los demás caminos del dolor de Pain y vio que casi todos estaban desmayados y otro destruido y uno que a duras penas podía ponerse de pie, Pain al ver esa deplorable situación solo atino a pensar – _**debieron ser esos extraños no me extraña que se encuentren en estas condiciones**_ –

El camino Naraka que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie uso su habilidad – jutsu invocación rey del infierno – dicho esto la estatua infernal apareció y se tragó al camino de asura restaurándolo de inmediato saliendo de la boca de este totalmente restaurado lo mismo paso con los demás caminos restaurando sus energías de nuevo Naruto estaba en frente a los 6 caminos del dolor.

El combate había empezado el camino animal había decidido empezar a atacar con una de sus invocaciones un rinoceronte de un tamaño enorme un ave de considerable tamaño, pero el rubio esquivaba y le daba golpes a las invocaciones mandándolos al suelo, las invocaciones desaparecían, en eso el camino de asura pretendía darle un golpe a un descuidado Naruto pero este reacciono y le dio un golpe que lo había desarmado de nuevo destrozándolo nuevamente las invocaciones habían desaparecido, pero dándose cuenta que el primero que debía caer era el camino naraka porque este regeneraba los demás caminos de Pain, creando un racen shuriken mando un ataque directo al camino naraka pero este fue interceptado por el camino preta absorbiendo el ataque de Naruto, Pain usando la habilidad del sinra tensei atrajo a Naruto esté siendo atacado por los demás caminos, pero el rubio era conocido por crear clones de sombra, Naruto salió bien librado por el ataque de Pain desapareciendo su clon de sombras, empezando su contrataque destruyendo a los demás caminos de Pain, pero cuando era el turno del camino deva Naruto no podía con este rival siendo atraído por el sinra tensei, Pain dando un golpe directo a Naruto dejándolo tendido en el suelo , en ese momento Pain uso unas barras negras para inmovilizar a Naruto siendo incrustados en las manos como en los costados de este quedando completamente inmovilizado esperando llevárselo al kyuby.

Mientras tanto con Bra, Marron, Trunks, Goten y Pan se quedaron sorprendidos por que sus rivales desaparecieron y ahora estaban peleando contra otra firma de energía muy diferente pero poca agresiva y se dirigieron al campo de batalla

Mientras tanto con Kakashi y la Hyuga ambos hablaban de lo sucedido y empezaron a ayudar a sus camaradas

– Kakashi sensei será mejor ayudar a Choji y a su padre ellos aún siguen vivos – decía la Hyuga muy preocupada por los dos ninjas recostándolos y estos empezando a recobrar la conciencia

– ¿ustedes dos están bien? – decía el ninja copia a sus dos camaradas

– si Kakashi estamos bien solo perdimos el conocimiento y gracias por salvarnos – decía Choza Akimichi a su amigo ninja copia

– me alegro, pero yo no fui quien los salvo fueron los amigos de Hinata – recalcaba el ninja copia, al decir eso los dos Akimichis se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Hinata frente a ellos y muy alegres al saber que una camarada había vuelto a la aldea

– Kakashi sensei ¿es ella Hinata? – dicho esto por Choji, el ninja copia solo asintió con la cabeza

– bueno es hora ya habrá tiempo para averiguar más en donde estaba, por el momento será mejor ayudar a las personas que aún siguen con vida esto aún no acabo – dicho esto por el ninja copia los dos Akimichis asintieron y fueron a ayudar a los habitantes sobreviviente de la aldea.

Al ser invocado Naruto la Hyuga sintió la energía del rubio y vio que este era más poderoso que antes, pero estaba descendiendo sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al encuentro de Naruto, al ver esa acción Kakashi trato de detenerla pero fue inútil

– ¡Hinata alto! es muy peligroso solo seremos un estorbo si entramos en la pelea de esos dos su nivel de pelea es muy diferente a la nuestra – dicho esto por Kakashi

– no se preocupe Kakashi sensei estaré bien – dicho esto por Hinata empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante dejando un poco impresionado a Kakashi por la velocidad que tomaba en seguida el ninja copia empezó a seguir a Hinata que a duras penas podía alcanzarla, la Hyuga fue muy cuidadosa al no empezar a volar por una simple razón; anteriormente Hinata les había mencionado a los demás guerreros que las personas de la aldea o mejor dicho en ese mundo no era muy común ver a personas volar, y para no levantar más sospechas de sus nuevas habilidades solo empezó a correr al encuentro de su amor platónico.

Mientras tanto con la Hokage ella estaba muy desconcertada por los reportes que recibía, no daba crédito que akatsuki estaba detrás de toda esta destrucción y que habían llegado otras personas muy poderosas que luchaban contra los caminos de Pain sin dificultad alguna y que casi los habían derrotado dejando desconcertado a todos los ninjas y a la misma hokage

Shizune que aún seguía perpleja por lo sucedido anteriormente empezó a reaccionar por lo que le había pasado de como un muchacho le había salvado la vida y de la gran fuerza que este tenía, dando un reporte completo de lo que había pasado a su maestra

– ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?, vamos Shizune dame los reportes y reacciona de una buena vez, no puede ser que solo sea Pain ahora tendremos que lidiar con estas nuevas personas y no sabemos si son aliados o enemigos – decía muy preocupada Tsunade al enterarse que otras personas están involucradas en la invasión de su aldea

– enseguida lady Tsunade, los reportes hablan de otras personas muy poderosas que con simples ataques habían logrado detener la destrucción de Pain, pero Lady Tsunade no creo que sean enemigos uno de ellos menciono que eran amigos de Hinata Hyuga – reportaba la asistente muy confundida de no saber si eran enemigos o aliados pero no olvidaba el rostro de aquel joven que había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo

– _**quienes serán ellos y si son aliados nos acaban de salvar la vida, y si no estamos en serios problemas, además Shizune acaba de mencionar que son amigos de Hinata Hyuga, esto debe ser una maldita broma, donde se habrá metido esa muchacha y además de traer a estas personas, todo esto es muy raro**_ – pensaba con cabeza fría la hokage sin enterarse de quienes podrían ser esos visitantes extraños y donde se había perdido la Hyuga y que a estas alturas aparezca justo cuando Pain había decidido invadir Konoha.

En la aldea todos los ninjas incluido los equipos genin observaron cómo esas personas habían detenido a los caminos de Pain Shikamaru, Ino que había regresado a ayudar a los habitantes, Chouji que había recobrado la conciencia y regresado a ayudar junto a su padre, el clan aburame el clan Inozuka estaban muy impresionados y atónitos por la demostración del gran poder, y muy preocupados al no saber si eran aliados o enemigos, en las afueras de la ciudad se enfrentaban Naruto contra Pain, el rubio tenía problemas al enfrentarse contra los caminos de Pain.

Mientras tanto Naruto era reducido e inmovilizado por Pain

– Veo que aprendiste muy bien la técnica de nuestro maestro – decía Pain al ver como el rubio tomo la forma del ermitaño

– por qué haces esto el sabio pervertido no quería que el mundo esté en guerra ni en conflictos, sabes muy bien que eso solo traerá muerte y dolor, mira lo que has hecho – le recriminaba Naruto al Pain.

– lo que buscas solo es una ilusión la humanidad está destinada al conflicto y las guerras y con tu ayuda acabare con todo este sufrimiento así que no te opongas – dicho esto Pain introdujo otra barra negra en Naruto que este ya empezaba a perder mucha energía escupiendo sangre apenas podía mantener la conciencia y perdía el modo sabio.

– Mi maestro nunca habría aprobado esto y por eso lo mataste – decía un muy adolorido Naruto, en eso los sapos interrumpieron el combate rodeando a Pain

– sinra tensei – creando una explosión se gravedad que mando a volar a los sapos dejándolos mal heridos.

– jefe sapo noooo! – dicho esto empezó sentirse inútil al no poder ayudar a sus amigos por el semejante golpe que les había dado a los gigantes sapos no podía dar más sus energías empezaban a abandonarlo.

Naruto había dado un buen combate a Pain pero no fue suficiente las técnicas que había aprendido hasta ese instante derroto a los caminos de Pain, al camino preta que este absorbía la energía de Naruto cuando este fue atrapado convirtiéndolo en un sapo de piedra aprovechando su situación, al camino naraka , el camino humano y tanto como el camino animal y el camino asura que fue destruido en pedazos, no fue una batalla sencilla, usando sus habilidades ninja tanto como el rasen shuriken y los muchos tantos clones que había podido crear pero al final solo termino derrotado, no podía dar más resistencia, la rabia que sentía era enorme, él pensaba que había defraudado a toda la aldea y sus sueños de convertirse en hokage no podría hacerse realidad, solo podía mantener la conciencia ya que las barras anulaban el chakra ya no podía concentrarse para acumular chakra natural para el modo sabio, esta escena era visto por todos los sobrevivientes ninjas nadie se atrevía a atacar o ir a ayudarlo.

Con Tsunade la cosa estaba mal le pasaron el reporte de que Naruto había regresado y había derrotado a dos caminos de Pain y que el último era el más poderoso y tenía incapacitado al rubio a punto de llevárselo clavándole más barras negras para que perdiera la conciencia, en eso la Hokage salió de su oficina al encuentro de Pain para la lucha pero sabía que no tendría mucha oportunidad contra este oponente que era casi invencible para los ninjas, cuando estaba en frente de Naruto vio horrorizada como le tenían incapacitado al rubio sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlo sin que fuera una carga más para Naruto

– ahora vendrás conmigo Naruto con tu ayuda podré completar al fin la paz para este mundo corrupto – dicho esto Pain estaba a punto de darle la última barra negra que anulaba el chakra de Naruto, pero en un instante una joven había entrado en el campo de batalla corriendo a una velocidad inhumana le dio un golpe en el rostro a Pain mandándolo a volar, este estrellándose contra los escombros

– estas bien Na…Naruto – dicho esto por la joven, el rubio apenas podía mantenerse consiente, solo veía una silueta muy borrosa pero por alguna razón reconocía la voz – ¿eres tu Hinata? – dicho esto por el rubio la Hyuga solo asintió con la cabeza ya que su rival se estaba recuperando

– Si Naruto ya volví a la aldea – dicho esto por la Hyuga, al rubio tanto como Hinata empezaron a salirles unas lágrimas por los ojos de felicidad, mientras Hinata ayudaba a Naruto a sacar las barras negras incrustadas en su cuerpo aun débil.

Mientras Pain salía de los escombros los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, la joven que había entrado al campo de batalla para asombro de todos era la Hyuga a la que creían todos muerta durante más de dos años, nadie podía creer que Hinata estaba viva los presentes como los clanes y la Hokage que acababa de llegar no podían creer lo que veía, se quedaron todos pasmados como si hubieran visto un fantasma pero ella era real, la Hyuga fue en ayuda de su amor platónico, al lado de Naruto se puso en posición de combate.

– na…na Naruto kun estas bien?... Ahora es mi turno de protegerte – dicho esto por la Hyuga el rubio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos era impresionante era increíble era imposible ella había desaparecido durante mucho tiempo la daban por muerta y dejaron de buscarla menos el, durante ese tiempo él lo seguía buscando pero sin éxito pero hoy ella había vuelto y estaba muy cambiada ya no tenía esa mirada de inseguridad, si no una mirada más firme y decidida donde estaba nadie lo sabía, solo el rubio la valoraba como era en realidad

– baya …refuerzos pero de nada te servirá ahora sentirás el dolor y el poder de un dios – dicho esto por Pain empezó a usar su habilidad para atraer a Hinata como lo había hecho con Naruto, pero para sorpresa de todos nada había pasado la Hyuga seguía parada sin inmutarse ante el poder de Pain no se movía ni un centímetro gracias a los entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad aumentada, todos estaban atónitos Sakura no podía creerlo, en frente de ellos estaba la Hyuga la que era considerada la más débil la desilusión de la familia Hyuga todos los clanes estaban estupefactos; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinata atacó a Pain dándole un golpe en el abdomen mandándolo a volar varios metros, el rubio al verla asombrado solo atinó a decirle

– Hinata chan... ¿en verdad eres tu dónde estabas? te busque por todos lados, yo… yo nunca me rendí – no podía creer lo que veía después de tanto tiempo ella había regresado a su hogar y para asombro del rubio ella era muy fuerte, la Hyuga empezó a atacar a Pain corriendo a una velocidad que ni el rinegan de Pain podía seguirle el paso, apareciendo en frente de Pain dándole otro golpe en el abdomen elevándolo a los cielos para luego ella saltar alcanzando para luego darle un golpe con ambas manos regresándolo a la tierra creando un cráter enorme

– ¿quién o que eres tu cómo es posible esto? yo soy un dios y ahora sabrás lo que es el dolor – dicho esto por Pain empezó a usar nuevamente su habilidad para atraer a Hinata pero ahora era con más fuerza algo que Hinata aprovecho muy bien, está corriendo a una velocidad increíble para asestarle otro golpe directo pero esta vez Pain uso su habilidad para repeler el ataque pero la Hyuga había atravesado su defensa del sinra tensei mandándolo a estrellarse en los escombros, la reacción se Pain era grande nadie había atravesado su defensa de gravedad Hinata era la primera y sin mucho esfuerzo, podía darle pelea a Pain pero la Hyuga le causó mucho daño con unos simples golpes.

– dime quien eres como es que tienes esa fuerza, nadie había logrado atravesar mi defensa eres la primera – dicho esto Pain empezó a atacar a la Hyuga con las barras negras sin éxito alguno, donde la Hyuga le dio un golpe que mando a volar de nuevo a Pain hacia los escombros de las casas destruidas, todos los presentes estaban atónitos no podían creer lo que veían la heredera del clan Hyuga le estaba dando una paliza a Pain, la Hokage estaba impactada por lo sucedido ninguno de sus ninjas estaban a la altura de Pain pero Hinata le superaba ampliamente, en eso llego Kakashi al campo de batalla viendo con el ojo sharingan el combate

– Hola lady Hokague veo que ya se enteró del regreso de Hinata – se le acercaba a la Hokage el ninja copia

– ¿tu lo sabias Kakashi? – le preguntaba la Hokage a su ninja copia

– acabo de enterarme y estoy de igual sorprendido que usted lady Hokague – se excusaba el ninja copia, la batalla seguía entre Hinata y Pain era un combate sin precedente Pain trataba de dañarle a la Hyuga con una barra oscura de chakra y sus habilidades pero eran ineficaces ante el poder de la Hyuga, Pain viendo que era inútil empezó a levantar todas las barras negras como estacas dirigidas a Hinata para eliminarla de una vez por todas al ver que era más poderosa que él ; lanzando todas la barras a Hinata y para asombro de todos la Hyuga atrapaba todas las barras negras con las manos sin problema alguno debido al pesado entrenamiento que tenía con Vegeta y Goku eso no era nada.

– grr…quien eres tú que eres? (se hacía la pregunta) veo que no podré eliminarte así que observa todo el poder de un dios – elevándose por los cielos Pain empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra desde las alturas

– esto es malo que pretende hacer ese sujeto? – Decía un preocupado Naruto al ver como el sujeto volaba y estaba empezando a cargar una devastadora habilidad; con los demás sayayines ellos habían llegado al campo de batalla de Naruto y Pain, Bra y Marron estaban un poco desilusionadas por haber dejado escapar a los dos caminos, en tanto observaban como Pain se elevaba por los cielos viendo que Hinata estaba peleando dejaron la batalla a la Hyuga viendo que él no era contrincante para la ojiperla, la Hokage observaba a los recién llegados sus vestimenta eran muy diferentes a los habitantes de la aldea

– ¿quiénes son ellos, porque no atacan, serán aliados o enemigos? – la interrogante no la dejaba tranquila, la Hokage estaba muy al tanto al ver a los jóvenes sayayines y Marron, estaban parados en el otro extremo observando a Pain en las alturas

– que acaso no harán nada o solo esperan la siguiente movida de Pain? – decía Sakura muy alterada por toda la destrucción de la aldea, los sayayines , Marron y la Hyuga sintieron un incremento de energía en Pain que estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque en eso una voz se escuchó de la Hokage, intuyendo que algo muy devastador podría pasar

– ¡PAIN NO TE ATREVAS NO PUEDES DESTRUIR LA ALDEA NO LO HAGAS! – gritaba en voz en cuello en eso todos escucharon y empezaban a resguardarse para recibir el impacto, pero al sentir ese incremento de poder Hinata se dirigía para donde caería el impacto corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, ella sabía muy bien que tendría que detener ese poder que se acumulaba.

– espera Hinata!...es muy peligroso no bayas – eran las palabras del Uzumaki, pero la Hyuga no le hizo caso alguno y siguió su camino en dirección a Pain, Naruto no se quedó esperando y se puso en marcha para detener a la Hyuga, pero vanos eran los intentos por detenerla ella lo tomo mucha ventaja su velocidad en estas circunstancias era fuera de serie, todos los presentes que veían esa demostración de velocidad quedaron atónitos.

– _**demonios como corre, donde aprendió a correr así… es muy veloz;**_ Hinata espera no bayas – repetía Naruto una y otra vez pero la Hyuga no le hacía caso, ella sabían muy bien que muchas más personas morirían si Pain lanzaba ese poder.

– Porque no va volando, iría más rápido – decía una impaciente Bra sin recordar lo que anteriormente había dicho la Hyuga a todos.

– eso es simple ella sabe muy bien que en este mundo no es muy común que la gente vuele y además si hiciera eso habrían muchas preguntas y posiblemente no la dejarían en paz – decía Trunks al recordar lo que Hinata les había dicho con anterioridad

– Si es verdad así que chicas mantengan en secreto lo de nuestros poderes, otra cosa mas no sé si ustedes sintieron, nuestros poderes habían reducido bastante – decía un tanto consternado Goten al sentir que sus poderes habían reducido, pero al calor de la batalla nadie se había percatado de ello

– Si es verdad lo sentí desde que llegamos aquí, pero no quería preocuparlas – decía un tanto preocupado Trunks por no saber por qué habían perdido una considerable cantidad de poder en todos los presentes

– eso no importa ahora luego averiguamos lo que paso, ahora lo que importa es que prestemos atención al combate de Hinata – Decía una Pan un tanto preocupada por la reciente información

–si es verdad luego averiguamos lo que nos pasó – dicho esto por Goten todos asintieron quedando en que nadie podía decir la verdad con respecto a sus poderes y habilidades, era por el hecho de no querían involucrarse en ese mundo, Bills claramente les mando para conocieran ese mundo y dejar sana y salva a la Hiuyga en su hogar, pero pronto sabrían que era necesario el involucrarse.

En tanto con Hinata ella ya había llegado al lugar donde lanzaría ese poder destructivo Pain

– _**Menos mal que llegue tengo que detener ese ataque o si no muchas más personas morirán y de seguro toda la aldea será destruida**_ – eran sus pensamientos de la Hyuga al ver como Pain se preparaba para lanzar el sinra tensei pero ahora con un poder mayor, no muy lejos de ese lugar un Naruto que apenas la alcanzo veía como Pain estaba listo para ejecutar su poder destructivo

– Hinata… uff pero como corres, debes salir de aquí ese sujeto no se detendrá es muy peligroso, yo me hare cargo de él; vete Hinata este lugar es muy peligroso – decía un muy preocupado Naruto

– _**Él se preocupa por mí, le intereso**_ ; no Naruto kun , debemos de tener ese ataque o si no muchos más morirán _ **–**_ pensaba una Hinata muy alegre al saber que Naruto se preocupaba de ella, pero era cierto lo que ella decía

– Está bien Hinata pero como lo haremos ese sujeto esta allá arriba pero nosotros aquí abajo – decía el rubio un tanto pasmado por la habilidad de Pain que este se mantenía en las alturas volando gracias a su habilidad de la gravedad

– no te preocupes Naruto Kun eso no será problema – decía una Hyuga, dejando un tanto perplejo al Uzumaki, él sabía que Hinata era fuerte pero no al extremo de detener el poder de Pain que este demostró que era muy poderoso

– pero que dices Hinata, sé que eres fuerte pero no veo como podamos detenerlo, de seguro el destruirá toda la aldea, maldita sea ese sujeto se saldrá con la suya – decía un muy preocupado Naruto, pasado los segundos Pain estaba listo para lanzar su sinra tensei más poderoso

– ya es hora, quédate aquí Naruto kun – dicho esto por la Hyuga muy seria y muy decidida, Naruto no podía creer lo que vio, el rostro de Hinata ya no era la misma esta demostraba mas confianza y seguridad

– _**Pero en que estará pensando, la matara si no hago algo –**_ pensaba un muy desesperado rubio, pero Hinata se paró en frente de Pain y empezó a elevar su ki

– Ahhhh… – empezó a gritar, su cabello empezó a elevarse desafiando la gravedad y las rocas empezaban a elevarse, el viento empezó soplar muy violentamente el poder que desprendía la Hyuga era muy abrumador, Naruto se quedó muy perplejo con los ojos muy abiertos

– _**pero que este poder que desprende Hinata es muy sofocante donde aprendió a hacer eso**_ –la mirada de Naruto lo decía todo lo dejo con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados para ser más preciso por ese poder que desprendía la Hyuga, todos los presentes no lo podían creer a excepción de los sayayines que ni se inmutaron por tal abrumador poder que expulsaba la Hyuga

– ¿pero que es ese poder muy abrumador de quién es? – Decía una Tsunade que no podía creer que un ser tuviera ese poder tan gigantesco

– no lo sé Lady Tsunade, _**pero que raro allá veo a los visitantes pero no veo por ningún lado a Hinata y Naruto…hummm, no creo que sea de Naruto o talvez del zorro de las nueve colas…no…no lo creo, y eso solo nos deja a…no puede ser…no puedo creer que este poder sea de Hinata, debe haber otra explicación –**_ analizaba Kakashi al notar que la única faltante era Hinata con Naruto pero descarto a Naruto y solo quedaba Hinata pero no estaba seguro, el poder que desprendía no era chakra si otro tipo de poder más agresivo

– maldición pero que; de quién es ese poder – decían todos los presentes al no poder ver de quien era, la razón era que los sobrevivientes estaban en las afueras de la ciudad después de la alarma que dio la hokage de resguardarse ante un posible ataque masivo de Pain

– ¿Ese poder de quién es? – mirando abajo Pain vio a una kunoichi parada

– soy un dios ni tu ni nadie podrá detener este ataque ¡SINRA TENSEI! – gritando Pain lanzo su ataque directo a la Hyuga que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea

– ¡Hinata cuidado! – gritaba Naruto, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Hinata estaba conteniendo el ataque de Pain creando una especie de campo de fuerza, creado por el ki que la Hyuga, ambos poderes chocaban con mucha violencia creando un temblor en la aldea y ráfagas de viento

– pero que, quien es ella, como es posible esto, yo soy un dios no permitiré que nadie interfiera con mi plan – dicho esto por Pain empezó a incrementar más su ataque, pero la Hyuga viendo el incremento del ataque de Pain empezó a incrementar más su poder

– Ahhhh…no permitiré que destruyas la aldea – la Hyuga empezó a incrementar más su poder sobre pasando el de Pain

– Pero que está pasando – eran los gritos de Shizune

– No lo sé pero a este paso no sé si la aldea se salvara – eran las palabras de Ino y ni que decir de los demás presentes estaban muy impresionados tratando de no caerse por el constante temblor que desprendían el choque de ambos poderes

– Pero de quien es esta energía mmm…no creo que sea de Naruto – pensaba con la cabeza fría Shikamaru, al no poder entender como un ninja pudiera expulsar semejante poder, y los demás presentes solo podían protegerse del semejante choque de energías

– ¿Porque la aldea tiembla, esto será obra de Naruto? – decía una Sakura muy preocupada por su amigo y compañero de equipo, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

– No puede ser como es que esa ninja tiene ese poder – se impresionaba un Pain que empezaba a perder chakra sobre su ataque

– Veo que los entrenamientos de Hinata al fin dio resultados – hablaba Trunks para sí mismo

– Decías algo hermano – por un instante Bra creo oír algo

– nada hermana sigamos observando este combate – decía Trunks.

Mientras Pain empezaba a ceder con el ataque solo le quedaba una opción

– _**no tengo otra opción que usar el chibaku tensei, se dice que el sabio de los nueve caminos creo la luna con esta técnica pero no me queda suficiente chakra solo tengo para un ataque más**_ – pensaba Pain para sí, al saber que no tendría más opciones, en eso dejo de atacar a la aldea con el sinra tensei y empezó a crear una pequeña esfera negra

– Ya dejo de atacar, Na…Naruto kun estas bien – decida la Hyuga un poco más tranquila y aliviada pero no se imaginaba que el próximo ataque de Pain iba a ser más devastador

– ¿pe…pe…pero que fue eso Hinata? Estoy seguro que ese ataque iba a destruir la aldea ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Donde aprendiste a hacer esas cosas – decía un muy impresionado Naruto

– luego te explico Naruto kun, esto no ha acabado aun, ahora tendremos que derrotar a Pain para salvar la aldea – decía la Hyuga un poco preocupada

No paso mucho tiempo mucho tiempo cuando Pain ejecuto su próximo ataque pero esta vez era dirigido a Naruto – Chibaku tensei – dicho esto por Pain mando una pequeña esfera negra

– Ahora que tramara…pero que es eso…no puede ser – mirando Naruto a una esfera negra pequeña cuando de pronto la esfera empezaba a atraer mediante un campo gravitacional que el centro era la esfera negra, rocas empezaban a desprenderse del suelo y empezó a atraer a Naruto jalándolo a la esfera negra, la esfera negra estaba creando una gran esfera de piedra, el tamaño era enorme

– Naruto kun…noooo – decía una desesperada Hinata al ver a Naruto ser atraído por esa pequeña luna

– al fin el Kyubi es mío y cumple con tu destino Naruto Uzumaki – decía un Pain muy victorioso, pero eso solo le duraría muy poco

– Debo destruir esa esfera, pero Naruto está ahí; no tengo otra opción – ubicando la presencia donde se encontraba Naruto para no lastimarlo se puso en posición poniendo ambas manos a un costado para crear una esfera azul de Ki.

Debido a la anterior pelea contra Pain, Naruto no había recuperado sus fuerzas y para complicar más las cosas el kyubi empezaba a tomar control del Uzumaki liberando las 8 colas, desde este punto Naruto conoce a su padre el cuarto hokage Minato Namikaze donde tienen una charla entre padre e hijo, Minato con las ultimas reservas de chakra sella de nuevo al kyubi, pero para desgracia de Naruto aun seguía atrapado en medio de las rocas en forma de una esfera enorme de piedra que lo aprisionaba, pero no se imaginaba que Hinata empezara crear una pequeña esfera azul

– Kame…hame…haaa – eran las palabras de la Hyuga lanzando un rayo de energía de color azul dirigida a la esfera donde tenía aprisionado a Naruto

– Pero qué demonios es eso – se impactaba Tsunade con los ojos muy abiertos al solo ver un gran rayo de energía que traspaso la esfera donde tenía aprisionado al Uzumaki, destruyendo la esfera negra que era el centro de esa gran esfera de rocas, liberando de esa manera al Uzumaki y dándole un golpe directo a Pain al atravesar la esfera dañándolo seriamente mandándolo al suelo creando una cráter, mientras la esfera de piedra empezaba a caer a tierra

– No puede ser, quien es ella como es posible que esa ninja me haya derrotado – hablaba Pain al ver que estaba muy herido y sin reservas de chakra

– pero fue lo que paso ¿Cómo fue que me libere? solo recuerdo que fui atrapado y el kyubi casi se libera mmm…será obra de Hinata y ese gran poder, ¿dónde habrá aprendido? Ahora es más poderosa; me alegro por ella… creo que además conocí a mi padre – decía un Naruto muy impresionado

– baya creo que la pelea termino fue impresionante, su entrenamiento al fin dio frutos – decía Trunks al ver al enemigo ya derrotado

– No lo hizo nada mal – decía una Bra muy alegre al ver como Hinata se había desenvuelto en esa batalla

– Si además defendió a su pueblo y la gente que ella ama y a su amor platónico– mencionaba un Goten bastante impresionado y alegre dando una sonrisa al estilo de su padre

– tío Goten que intentas decir con eso, no me digas que ahora te gusta Hinata – hablaba una Pan un poco molesta pero feliz porque haya vencido a ese sujeto

– bueno ya es hora de ir con ella – mencionaba una Marron bastante conforme pero aun molesta por que se le haya escapado su contrincante

Hinata estaba más tranquila al haber salvado a Naruto y feliz porque había salvado a su hogar de una casi total destrucción – _**al fin termino; un momento…que es ese Ki lo siento fuera de la aldea…ya entiendo él era el que controlaba a los demás**_ – mientras pensaba la Hyuga

– ¿Hinata estas bien, pero que fue lo que paso mmm…veo que derrotaste a Pain?; pero esto aún no termina debo encontrar al original – dicho esto por Naruto mirando a Pain que estaba derrotado empezó a meditar para acumular energía natural poniéndose en modo sabio extrajo una barra del cuerpo del Pain que estaba en el suelo incrustándose en la mano para poder ubicar al original Pain

– Al fin te encontré – decía un Naruto para ir en su búsqueda

– ¿Naruto kun estas bien mmm…., ya lo encontraste al original? – Mencionaba la Hyuga al rubio

– así es Hinata ya lo encontré, pero será mejor que baya solo tenemos que hablar y aclarar algo – decía el Uzumaki para que no interfiera la Hyuga

– etto…está bien te espero aquí – decía un poco tímida la Hyuga, en eso Naruto se fue

– Creo que ya término – decía Kakashi en un tono muy despreocupado

– al parecer si, ¿pero qué demonios paso como es que Pain fue derrotado? si vimos que Naruto estaba atrapado en esa gran esfera de piedras, quiero un reporte completo de lo que acabo de suceder – ordenaba la hokage

– si lady Tsunade – decían todos al unísono para investigar que fue lo que paso, en tanto con Naruto este se dirigía donde se encontraba el Pain original, desde este punto el encuentro con Nagato, Konan y Naruto sigue la misma historia como en el anime, pasados un poco de tiempo en la aldea de la hoja se veía como los muertos resucitaban desde las mujeres, niños, ancianos los habitantes de la aldea empezaban a levantarse gracias al sacrificio de Nagato que uso sus últimas fuerzas siendo convencido por el Uzumaki

– lady hokage, lady hokage…es increíble los muertos se están levantando – llegaba una noticia de parte de un ninja de la hoja – pero que…veo que esto es obra de Naruto, lo logro ese mocoso me impresiona cada vez mas – decía la hokage bastante cansada

– Es increíble y no tuvimos que invocar a Sheng Long para resucitar a todas estas personas – decía una Bra bastante asombrada

– si es mejor así, es una lástima esa presencia acaba de morir, por lo visto se sacrificó para levantar de nuevo a estas personas – decía un Goten triste al ver como una presencia acababa de desaparecer

– ¿y ahora que haremos? – Preguntaba Bra a los demás

– no lo sé exactamente por el momento ubiquemos a Hinata – decia Trunks, pero al darse la vuelta los sayayines y Marron sintieron una presencia bastante extraña que los observaba.

En una distancia prudente un personaje misterioso observaba lo que acababa de pasar y desapareció entre las sombras.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Este es mi primer fanfic pido mil disculpas si tengo errores ortográficos si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierto a las sugerencias.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** La serie Naruto y dragón Ball no me pertenecen y los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, sin más les animo a leer esta historia de un personaje que me agrado desde los primeros capítulos de la serie de Naruto y Dragón Ball espero sea de su agrado.

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

 **Con Naruto** la historia ya la conocemos entre un encuentro de los dos discípulos de Jiraya Nagato y Naruto, hablaron sobre los sucesos que pasaron y de cómo el odio había llevado a las personas que amaban a la muerte y al dolor de muchas personas, pero el ninja rubio estaba decidido a acabar con ese círculo de dolor que había existido desde tiempos antiguos, el mundo ninja era muy cruel con las personas inocentes y la gente moría generando mucho dolor en los inocentes y eso generaba dolor que con el tiempo empezaba a generar venganza en los corazones de los hombres, pero Naruto estaba decidido a acabar con ese círculo de dolor logrando convencer a Nagato a corregir y romper ese círculo de dolor y venganza, Nagato sintiendo pesar mucho dolor físicamente y emocionalmente su corazón sentía un dolor por las acciones que este había realizado en especial la pérdida de su maestro y amigo Jiraya y lo más cercano a un padre, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo y usar un último jutsu que hacía que regresaran los muertos a la vida convocando al rey del infierno para poder devolver a la vida a todas las personas que había asesinado en la aldea

– Naruto Uzumaki tu eres el elegido para llevar esa carga y romper este maldito circulo de odio en el mundo, Jiraya sensei estaría orgulloso de ti, espero volvamos a encontrarnos en la otra vida; además te recuerdo que tienes una poderosa aliada nunca, imagíne que en Konoha tendrían poderosos ninjas… kof kof…ya en mi hora adiós Naruto – dicho esto por Nagato dejo de respirar y sus energías habían abandonado su cuerpo para luego pasar a la otra vida sin antes mostrar una sonrisa en el rostro inerte, Naruto se sentía impotente por la decisión que había tomado Nagato, konan solo dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla y su corazón sentía el dolor de perder a otro gran amigo y compañero de armas

– el creía en que algún día acabaría este círculo de dolor y la gente viviría en paz sin dolor por la guerra, ahora él está muerto y te dejó esa responsabilidad…sabes algo, no vi a Nagato sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo y tengo fe en que lo lograras, te deseo lo mejor…en cuanto a Nagato y Yahiko me los llevare ellos al fin podrán descansar, adiós Naruto Uzumaki – despidiéndose Konan de Naruto para luego tomar los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros y amigos

– espera no tiene por qué ser así te puedes quedar en la aldea – decía un Naruto bastante afectado por lo sucedido y sabiendo que la venganza no era la solución para los problemas del odio y la venganza

– eso no es posible Naruto mi tiempo se acabó en este mundo y tu tiempo acaba de empezar, además tengo que llevar a mis amigos a casa; ellos deben descansar después de tanta lucha y dolor….adiós Naruto – dicho esto Konan empezó la marcha a lo que algún día fue su hogar, sin antes dejarle un regalo al rubio un ramo de flores de papel, para luego marcharse perdiéndose en el horizonte

– suerte Konan espero verte de nuevo algún día, por mi parte cambiare a este mundo y cumpliré el deseo de Nagato y Jiraya sensei – dicho esto por el rubio se puso en marcha en dirección a Konoha.

En tanto en la aldea las personas estaban muy desconcertados por lo sucedido, las personas asesinadas revivían por un poder misterioso, los aldeanos que habían sobrevivido a la invasión se sentían con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a sus seres queridos regresar a la vida, la alegría era muy notoria entre los aldeanos, los ninjas que habían sobrevivido no podían dar crédito de lo que veían sus ojos, en tanto con los jóvenes sayayines y Marron solo miraban con un poco de asombro ya que en su mundo veían como los muertos regresaban a la vida muchas veces gracias a las esferas del dragón que estas mismas los habían ayudado en muchos difíciles momentos en el pasado, pero la situación no cambiaba mucho ya que los daños eran considerables y el trabajo que necesitarían para reconstruir la aldea era ardua y muy laboriosa pero gracias a la intervención de la Hyuga los daños se habían reducido de forma muy importante ya que la aldea no fue destruida completamente

– donde esta Naruto, donde se fue? – eran las interrogantes que decía la Hokage por no saber nada después de ese choque de dos energías que habían hecho temblar la aldea y sus alrededores, todos en Konoha estaban más que sorprendidos por la batalla de Naruto y Pain pero estaban más sorprendidos por la intervención de Hinata y como luchaba contra Pain muy parejos en un combate de poder que era impresionante como salido de otro mundo.

Mientras tanto con Hinata los eventos que pasaron eran bastantes inusuales nunca hubiera pensado que con su actual poder que adquirió gracias a los entrenamientos de los sayayines, las habilidades que ni en sueños habría imaginado tener, habria la posibilidad de derrotar a Pain, ni que decir que en estas circunstancias las personas que habían muerto regresaran a la vida debido a una fuerza misteriosa mientras sus pensamientos estaban en un rubio de ojos azules

– Naruto.. – todo se resumía en una simple palabra que lo decía en voz baja, el nombre de su amor, los pensamientos en el rubio era de alegría y tenia los nervios que le empezaban a traicionar, el Uzumaki ya se había demorado bastante pero aun podía sentir su energía y además de eso sintió otro tipo de energía bastante poderosa a la vez muy oscura lleno de odio, en primera no le dio importancia pero mientras más se concentraba más claro podía sentir esa energía oscura dentro del Uzumaki, mientras activaba su Byakugan en dirección de Naruto para poder ver esa inquietante energía, el Byakugan de la Hyuga había mejorado bastante el alcance que ahora era de muchos kilómetros y tenia una precisión exacta en otras palabras podía ver incluso en su punto ciego incluso podía superar con creces a su padre, el poder que había adquirido estaba fuera de la imaginación de los ninjas, mientras observaba a Naruto a la distancia desde el centro de la aldea donde minutos antes había peleado contra Pain y chocar sus poderes haciendo temblar la aldea y a sus alrededores, mientras veía a Naruto también pudo observar a un personaje bastante conocido en la historia de Konoha el chakra de color rojo que era el del zorro de las 9 colas en el interior del rubio aunque esté estaba sellado en sus interior podía sentir la sed de sangre que su chakra expulsaba

– Pero pero….que es eso? – Eran las palabras de la Hyuga al ver ese gran poder que tenía sellado dentro del Uzumaki mientras observaba a dos personas más uno que era Konan el otro Nagato y el rubio Uzumaki, el rango de visión era muy notoria incluso podía ver a un hombre que se escondía entre las sombras con una apariencia muy extraña, pero ella no lo tomo mucha importancia, su atención solo la ponía en Naruto que gran error sin saber que en lo futuro podría causarles problemas.

Los sayayines estaban observando como se desarrolló los sucesos la batalla de la Hyuga de como había mejorado y que sus duros entrenamientos le daban los resultados que tenían ahora además sentían la energía del rubio y notaron que además tenía otro tipo de energía que era más agresiva y que además denotaba un matiz de sed sangre que era bastante desagradable, mientras observaban como los ninjas se reorganizaban empezando a rodearles por la desconfianza que tenían hacia ellos por la orden de la Hokage

– será mejor que los tengamos vigilados no sabemos que intenciones tendrán ahora que estamos desprotegidos y nuestras fuerzas están diezmadas – decía la Hokage al ver que no sólo Pain tenía ese poder asombroso si no que personas con vestimentas muy raras y sospechosas estaban en la aldea

– Pero lady Tsunade ellos nos ayudaron a pelear contra los seis caminos si no fueran por ellos yo no estaría viva y la aldea estaría destruida por completo – decía Shizune mientras trataba de convencer a la Hokague de que no los atacarán ya que sabía el poder que ellos tenían y que los ninjas de Konoha no serían rivales contra los recién llegados

– no tenemos por que correr más riesgos, no los conocemos y no sabemos que intenciones tengan – eran las palabras de la Hokage

– y será mejor que los tengamos en custodia mientras averiguamos y tengamos más información sobre ellos ; además sabemos que Hinata Hyuga regreso a la aldea y no sabemos donde estuvo todo este tiempo, mientras tanto sus acompañantes tendrán que estar en custodia – todo indicaba que la Hokage no daría brazo a torcer y seguiría con su decisión

– disculpe lady Hokage no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso, ellos nos ayudaron en la batalla contra Pain y de seguro Hinata tendrá una buena explicación, por el momento será mejor esperar a que regrese Naruto y luego veremos que es lo que pasa, además no parecen ser malas personas – dicho esto por el ninja copia, la Hokage solo asintió y espero a que Naruto regresará y despejar las dudas que se habían creado por el retorno repentino de la Hyuga y los sayayines

– Esta bien solo esperaremos que regrese Naruto me imagino que el sabrá más de este asunto – dicho esto los ninjas de la hoja solo decidieron esperar al retorno del Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto con Naruto los pensamientos de lo que paso con Hinata le hacían ver lo diferente que era ahora la Hyuga, ella ya no era esa muchacha tímida e insegura de si misma ahora era más segura de si misma y para asombro del rubio sus habilidades se habían incrementado monstruosamente incluso le pudo dar batalla a Pain y esa habilidad destructiva que demostró era fuera de la imaginación de los hombres, el famoso kame hame ha era tan destructivo que pulverizo la técnica del chibaku tensei de Pain sin ninguna dificultad algo que ni a Naruto podría hacerlo con semejante facilidad, y por alguna razón Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, el no sabia casi nada de ella solo en algunos momentos cuando hablaba con la Hyuga que por casualidad la encontraba en el camino y en los exámenes chunin, nunca imagino que en algún momento el bicho raro que como el la llamaba le sacará una mirada de asombro y aun mas el Uzumaki ya presentía que la Hyuga le superaría en poder, la admiración del Uzumaki hacia la Hyuga se empezaba notar, Naruto aceleró su paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea la emoción de encontrarse con la Hyuga se lo notaba en el rostro

– debo darme prisa y hablar con ella tengo que saber muchas cosas, esto es muy raro…..mmm – Naruto daba muchas vueltas con los pensamientos hacia la ojiperla

Mientras tanto en la aldea evaluaban los daños, en tanto la Hokage se dirigía al encuentro de los sayayines acompañada de algunos ninjas de élite que estos eran los Anbus

– me pregunto quienes serán ellos, que intenciones tendrán? – eran algunas de las preguntas que tenía mientras se aproximaba a los sayayines para averiguar la procedencia, en tanto se aproximaba noto que la Hyuga también se dirigía hacia los sayayines cosa que impresionó a la Hokague, no iba a imaginar que ella se dirigiera al encuentro con los recién llegados – Pero que… a donde va Hinata? Espero no interfiera – eran los pensamientos de Tsunade al ver el comportamiento de la Hyuga.

Mientras tanto con los jóvenes sayayines la cosa no paso desapercibido a los ninjas ocultos entre los escombros, prácticamente estaban rodeados pero eso no les importó en lo más mínimo mientras buscaban a la Hyuga

– y ahora que hacemos hermano? Por lo que veo estamos rodeados – eran las palabras de Bra que estaba bastante incómoda por esa situación y de haber luchado en una pelea real si es que a eso se le llama pelea

– por ahora no haremos nada solo esperar a que Hinata regrese para que no haya malos entendidos y tengamos una lucha inútil – eran las palabras de Trunks al sentir las presencias de los ninjas que estaban rodeando a sus amigos

– será mejor, no queremos lastimar a las personas de esta aldea, recuerden que solo venimos a regresar a Hinata a sus hogar – reflexionaba Goten al notar el bajo poder de combate de los ninjas, mientras todos asentían lo que decía Goten, quien lo imaginaria que algún día estos dos sayayines madurarían, en muchas ocasiones Piccoro los llamaba los dos más grandes irresponsables del mundo, en muchas ocasiones cuando se encontraban en sucesos muy importantes como por ejemplo cuando estaban peleando contra Majin Buu, ya conocen esa historia, sigamos con la historia ; todos los ninjas estaban rodeando a los sayayines, en tanto a lo lejos Hinata se aproximaba a su encuentro y también la Hokage y algunos ninjas de la hoja con máscaras, cuando la Hyuga llego al encuentro de los sayayines

– ¿están todos bien? – Mientras preguntaba la Hyuga a todos los sayayines solo asentían con la cabeza

– si estamos bien esos no eran rivales contra nosotros – decía tranquilamente Pan al ver que sus rivales mostraban un poder bastante débil comparado con los sayayines

– será mejor que me dejen hablar antes la Hokage se dirige a nuestro encuentro y no quiero que los detengan – lo decía en un tono y bastante preocupada la Hyuga al sentir que podrían detenerlos y talvez podría haber una pelea entre sus amigos sayayines y sus amigos de la aldea

– Esta bien no queremos que haya una pelea sin sentido – decía un Trunks muy tranquilo al ver como los ninjas se acercaban a su encuentro con un poder fuera de lo normal, todos asintiendo lo que decía Trunks bastante serio por el posible conflicto que llegaría a desencadenarse.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y algunos ninjas que se habían percatado de la ubicación de Nagato se dirigían de regreso a la aldea, donde las cosas empezaban a tornarse un poco extrañas con la presencia de los extranjeros y la Hyuga que esta apareció en un momento caótico que si no fueran por ellos la aldea entera de habría destruido, en tanto con los extranjeros estos ya habían sido localizados por la Hokage

– Hinata…se puede saber donde demonios estuviste te perdiste por más de dos años ya te dábamos por muerta en acción desde la invasión de Orochimaru a la aldea….y otra cosa mas ¿Quiénes son ellos, se ven muy sospechosos?... Espero no pretendan atacar la aldea caso contrario sería una pena – dicho esto por Tsunade los sayayines se pusieron un poco incómodos y se pusieron en alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa

– no…no…no se preocupe lady Hokage ellos vienen conmigo y no son el enemigo – dicho esto por la Hyuga en un tono bastante preocupada por la situación que se presentaba

– Eso lo veremos luego, arréstenlos a todos…no correremos mas riesgos, todo esto es muy extraño – dicho por la Hokage los sayayines se pusieron en pose de combate para la batalla que tendrían contra los ninjas de la hoja

– Pero lady Tsunade no puede hacer eso ellos nos ayudaron y sería un grave error el detenerlos – suplicaba Shizune a la Hokage para que no tengan una batalla sin sentido, pero no fue suficiente el pedido de su asistente de Tsunade, la desconfianza de Tsunade era tal que no daría brazo a torcer y en ese momento los ninjas que eran aproximados unos 10 ninjas de élite más conocidos como los Anbus se empezaron a poner en estado de combate para ponerlos en custodia obligando a los sayayines a ponerse en estado de alerta, la situación era bastante tensa, después de la destrucción y el ataque de los akatsuki, la Hokage no estaba para más sorpresas, pero la situación haría que pensara de distinta forma, ya que sus próximos oponentes no serían nada fáciles de vencer, Pan y Bra estaban más sorprendidas por el proceder de los ninjas, antes se pusieron a ayudarlos y ahora eran considerados como enemigos

– Pero que demonios le pasa a esa señora hermano, pensé que eran amigos de Hinata – eran las palabras de Bra al no entender lo que sucedía

– tranquila Bra no nos excedamos con ellos, están algo asustados por lo sucedido será mejor que nos tranquilicemos un poco – dicho esto por Trunks todos los demás sayayines asintieron y depusieron su guardia tomando un respiro todos se tranquilizaron en eso la voz de la Hyuga se escuchó

– lo siento amigos y gracias por no lastimar a los ninjas de mi aldea – dicho esto por la Hyuga los ninjas Anbus no entendieron lo que pasaba ya que ellos eran considerados como los ninjas de élite lo mejor de lo mejor, al oír esas palabras la Hokage no daba crédito a lo que oía, menos preciaban a los ninjas de la hoja cosa que no era cierto solo no los quieran lastimar, el poder de los sayayines era muy diferente a los ninjas de Konoha

– Hinata Hyuga se puede saber que demonios pasa aquí primero Pain ataca la aldea y luego aparecen ustedes y tu Hinata tienes mucho que explicar – dicho esto por la Hokage los sayayines solo observaban hasta donde llegarían con este asunto de la desconfianza

– señora nosotros no tenemos intenciones de lastimarlos, pero ante tal desconfianza será mejor que nos retiremos hasta otro momento hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen,… chicos nos vamos – dicho esto por Trunks los demás solo asintieron pero la Hyuga tenía los sentimientos confusos no sabia si quedarse o irse con los demás sayayines

– etto… si supongo que tienes razón será mejor que nos retiremos hasta otro momento, lo siento lady Hokage las cosas no salieron como me las imagine – dicho esto por la Hyuga solo se preparaban para retirarse pero fueron detenidos por la Hokage

– Que!...no se los permitiré y será mejor que vengan con nosotros o serán detenidos – dicho esto por la Hokage

– Pero lady Tsunade no puede hacer eso ellos no son nuestros enemigos – trataba de que Tsunade cambiará de opinión y de su decisión

– basta Shizune no sabemos si serán un peligro a la aldea! – Dicho esto por la Hokage todos se callaron

– le puedo sugerir algo lady Hokage si me lo permite… será mejor que los tengamos como invitados después de todo Hinata llego con ellos y me imagino que tendrá una explicación de lo sucedido, claro si ellos están de acuerdo y usted lady Hokage – dicho esto por Kakashi todos se percataron de lo acertado que eran las palabras del ninja copia, los ninjas tanto como los sayayines se miraron unos a otros y miraron a Tsunade para ver cual era su decisión

– mmm…esta bien supongo que será lo mejor si tu lo dices Kakashi, siempre has tenido buen ojo ante las personas – dicho esto por Tsunade los ninjas obedecieron y dejaron sus posiciones de combate

– hermano que hacemos? – Eran las palabras de Bra que tenía cierta desconfianza hacia los ninjas que no eran de confiar

– tranquila Bra – decía Trunks al notar la buena voluntad del ninja y que pronto se acabarían los malos entendidos gracias al ninja enmascarado

– Esta bien hermano, después de todo esto lo hacemos por Hinata – dicho esto por Bra todos los sayayines y Marron asintieron con la cabeza y decidieron acompañar a los ninjas

– gracias amigos… muchas gracias – Hinata solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento a sus amigos

– no es nada Hinata, sabemos que es importante para ti y que pronto se aclararan las cosas – Goten daba ánimos a la Hyuga tomándole del hombro al ver como las cosas se arreglarían, las cosas empezaron a tranquilizarse según pasaba el tiempo – Es hora vamos a la torre Hokage a hablar – ordenaba la Hokage a los ninjas Anbus y los sayayines solo atinaron a seguirlos, no querían complicar más las cosas.

Todos se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage donde hablarían con más calma, en tanto con Naruto estaba más cerca de la aldea con los demás ninjas, todos estaban más atentos a lo que pasarían en las próximas horas, habían visto el poder de los recién llegados aunque estos los ayudaron a ganar esta batalla sabían muy bien que aun faltaba mucho para que los akatsukis sean derrotados, incluso tendrían que enterarse que una ninja había regresado a la aldea después de mucho tiempo y con nuevos compañeros y al parecer eran muy fuertes, habían más dudas que respuestas pero la duda más grande que Naruto tenía era ¿Dónde estaba su amiga, y donde aprendió a usar esas habilidades? que incluso podrían dejar en ridículo a sus maestros, el choque entre los poderes de Pain y Hinata era asombroso sin duda era espectacular sin su ayuda la aldea entera habría sido destruida incluso habría daños irreparables, pero en este caso las dudas eran más que las respuestas que tenían en frente, en toda la historia se los ninjas pocos hombres habían llegado a ese estado de poder pero algo le incomodaba al rubio sabia que eso no era todo su poder y no podía medir hasta donde llegaría, cuanto de cierto era eso ya que le poder que la Hyuga había adquirido con sus maestros era por decirlo asombroso con los duros entrenamientos hacían notar que cualquier persona podría llegar a ser muy fuerte si así lo decidía, es el caso de la Hyuga a pesar de tener un entrenamiento previo era bastante débil como para hacer frente a una Pan en estado base, pero con los entrenamientos adecuados de sus maestros logró tener una fuerza fuera de lo común por no decir bastante respetable incluso por Vegeta que era el más orgulloso de la raza sayayin.

Mientras con los demás ya llegando a la torre Hokage los sayayines estaban un poco nerviosos al ver como los aldeanos los miraban de forma extraña, los atuendos con el que estaban vestidos eran bastante extraños y el pelo de Trunks y Bra eran bastante extraños y ni que decir de la vestimenta de Marron de Goten y Pan, en la aldea nadie los conocían solo atinaron a reconocer a Hinata que hace años que no la habían visto, ella era conocida por todos ya que era la próxima heredera del clan Hyuga pero esta había perdido ese derecho pensando la aldea que esta misma había muerto en acción desde la invasión de Orochimaru, pero pronto las dudas serían respondidas

– que haremos hermano cuando lleguemos a esa torre? – Eran las dudas de Bra

– tranquila Bra solo no digan más de la cuenta yo me encargo, Goten espero hayas madurado y no seas imprudente – dicho esto Goten solo lo miro con desconcierto ya que no sabia a que se refería; por una parte ambos sayayines habían heredado las mismas aptitudes de sus padres a excepción de Trunks que este era menos orgulloso que su padre pero Vegeta en reiteradas veces le decía que debía mantener en alto a la raza sayayin, pero darles ese tipo de información era para no creer y salidos de una historia de fantasía, cosa que pensarían los ninjas si les contaban todo así que decidieron omitir algunas cosas como su procedencia y sobre los dioses y sobre el torneo de la fuerza y demás cosas asombrosas, solo les darían la información creíble sobre su procedencia sus transformaciones como algo que no fueran muy exagerados caso contrario los tomarían como locos y talvez puestos en custodia y el problema sería más complicado

– Es mejor que yo hable, no queremos que nos tomen como locos y gente peligrosa – dicho esto por Trunks todos asintieron y empezaron a seguir a los ninjas, mientras Naruto seguía saltando de árbol en árbol aproximándose más y más a la aldea que más parecía una ciudad por el tamaño de la misma, mientras más se acercaban a la torre del Hokage los sayayines estaban más sorprendidos por el tamaño de la aldea el tamaño era enorme casi del tamaño de una ciudad mediana en el mundo de los sayayines.

La destrucción que había hecho Pain al invadir Konoha era enorme había muchos destrozos mientras más miraban los sayayines tal devastación que era de consideración sus miradas cambiaron a una seria por ver semejante destrucción, sus padres les habían enseñado a proteger a los débiles esto se aplicaba en cualquier mundo; y en especial este que era el hogar de su amiga Hinata y no permitirían que la gente malvada se saldrían con la suya; el mundo ninja era cruel y despiadado la muerte se olía en el habiente, el mundo en si era un lugar donde los más fuertes dominaban a los más débiles y como en cualquier universo el hombre siempre tendía a ser egoísta y cruel haciendo sufrir a los demás por la codicia de unos pocos y el sufrimiento de muchos, la historia se repetía con regularidad en todos los mundos donde el hombre existía incluso los dioses sucumbían ante este mal como era el caso de Samazu, pero donde hay maldad también hay bondad y los sayayines no estaban exentos de ese círculo de maldad y crueldad ahí vemos el caso de Vegeta que con toda su maldad se rindió ante la bondad de Goku, de igual manera el mundo ninja era así de cruel donde el bien chocaba contra la maldad creando un futuro donde el vencedor dominaría la existencia de los seres vivos en este mundo ninja, la llegada de los sayayines alteraría el rumbo de los acontecimientos de este frágil mundo llevándolo a un desenlace de incertidumbre, los sayayines aun no se habían ganado la confianza de la gente de la aldea, si se entrarían de los poderes más que asombrosos que estos tenían la gente no los aceptarían con tanta facilidad, la lucha para ser aceptados los tendrían en lo futuro.

Ya en la oficina de la Hokage los sayayines tanto como los ninjas de élite estaban presentes para decidir el destino de ellos el miedo se había hecho notar con los eventos que habían pasado pero por alguna razón Tsunade presentía que los sayayines les serían de mucha ayuda en lo futuro, pero las demás naciones ninjas no lo dejarían pasar esta oportunidad de conseguir ninjas poderosos y harían los imposible para conseguir su parte y más aún están los akatsukis para complicar las cosas que esto no lo dejarían pasar por el poder que estos desprendían

– salgan todos, Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura los tres quédense los demás salgan quiero hablar con ellos y tu también Hinata debes quedarte – eran las ordenes se la Hokage, al oír eso los demás ninjas de élite salieron pero no se alejaron mucho para esperar alguna orden de la Hokage.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la batalla un miembro del clan Hyuga daba un informe al líder del clan Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata

– lord Hiashi no lo va creer, su hija la pequeña Hinata esta viva – daba el reporte de uno de los miembros del mismo clan

– Pero que dices, Hinata murió hace tiempo, debe haber un error – Hiashi no podía creer lo que lo informaron se sentía algo molesto por no dejar en paz a su primera hija que fue declarada desaparecida en acción cuando Orochimaru invadió Konoha y murieron muchos ninjas

– Es verdad señor todos lo vimos y eso no es todo llego con personas muy extrañas y participó en la lucha contra Pain – dicho esto por uno de los ninjas del clan Hyuga no tuvo otra que poner una mirada de asombro y felicidad viéndose en su rostro una cara de espanto ampliando sus ojos por semejante impresión

– ¿y donde está en este momento? – decía el líder del clan Hyuga al conocer semejante información, pero lo que desconocía era que ella había participado directamente luchando frente a frente contra Pain

– ella y los extraños fueron a la torre Hokage junto a los Ambus – decía los ninjas del clan Hyuga al ver como Hinata había regresado a la aldea muy cambiada

– muy bien iré a ver a lady Hokage para ver que fue lo que paso – dicho esto por el líder del clan Hyuga se puso en marcha al encuentro con los demás

– _**que habrá pasado, donde te metiste todos estos años… Hinata… hija,…. Quienes serán ellos no entiendo por qué no vino más antes –**_ eran los pensamientos de Hiashi Hyuga mientras se dirigía en camino a la torre Hokage.

En la aldea todos los habitantes veían como personas algo extrañas ingresaban a la torre de la Hokage tres mujeres que tendrían la misma edad que Naruto y dos varones que tendrían al menos la misma edad que Iruka el primer maestro del Uzumaki, la aldea entera estaba algo susceptible de lo que acababa de pasar y más aún de los recién llegados no sabían nada de ellos.

En tanto con Naruto ya estaba en la aldea corriendo al encuentro de la Hyuga pero para sorpresa de el la aldea entera lo estaba esperando para darle la bienvenida como en el anime pero en este caso estaban ausentes algunos de ellos de los cuales ya sabemos quienes son los que estaban en la torre de la Hokage, pero los amigos de Naruto estaban esperándolo para proclamarlo como héroe de Konoha por derrotar a Pain, más por la emoción no notaron la ausencia de la Hokage y algunos de los ninjas, cuando el rubio llego a la aldea fue recibido por sus amigos – Pero que?... Esperen un momento muchachos – sin decir mas lo levantaron en brazos aclamándolo como héroe de Konoha sin darle a hablar al Uzumaki lo levantaban una y otra vez, para Naruto fue algo especial ese suceso por que al fin era aceptado como una persona muy especial y Ino de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, el rubio solo atinó a mostrar una sonrisa, la sonrisa que demostraba era una muy sincera de los pocos que había conocido y experimentado durante toda su vida – _**al fin lo logre soy aceptado, esto fue lo que esperaba durante toda mi vida… -**_ las palabra en su mente solo lo demostraba con esa sonrisa de la que Hinata se había enamorado desde muy pequeña y añoraba el momento en que ella le dijera lo que en sus corazón sentía por el interactivo cabeza hueca de Konoha pero la vida no sería tan sencilla, los obstáculos que tendrían que pasar eran muchos.

Las horas avanzaban en tanto con Tsunade hablaban con los sayayines y sobre la desaparición misteriosa de Hinata en la invasión de Orochimaru, todos creían que la Hyuga había sido asesinada o puesto como algún experimento entre los desafortunados que caían en manos de Orochimaru, pero mientras transcurría el tiempo los sayayines al mando de Trunks por que era el mayor de los mismos, empezaba a relatar como encontraron a Hinata

– y bien quiero que me expliquen todo lo sucedido desde el principio, ¿Quiénes son ustedes, como es que conocen a Hinata Hyuga, como es que llegaron a la aldea quien les envió de donde vienen cual es su objetivo? – Eran algunas de las preguntas de la Hokage por no decir que eran bastantes y Trunks solo asintió y empezó a responder pero antes de contestar las preguntas de Tsunade Trunks guardo información que no era muy necesaria decir, si era en el caso decirlo todo lo diría pero no era el momento caso contrario los denominarían como locos o peor aún invasores o espías, el sayayin solo asintió y empezó a hablar y tomar un respiro

– bien, nosotros somos de un lugar muy lejano encontramos a Hinata… mejor dicho mi padre encontró a Hinata, según me contó mi padre la encontró muy mal herida que huía de otro ninja pero afortunadamente fue mi padre quien derrotó a ese sujeto, al parecer Hinata tenia problemas con su corazón gracias a un amigo que la curó se pudo salvar y dese entonces se quedó en mi casa hasta el día hoy cuando la trajimos y estamos aquí en frente suyo – dicho esto por el sayayin la Hokage solo frunció el ceño sin estar muy convenida de la poca información que recibió

– con esa información no me dice nada solo grandes rasgos y poca información , cuando me dirán la verdad – Tsunade empezó a poner cara de pocos amigos y miro muy seriamente a Trunks

– Es la verdad por lo menos hasta cierto punto el resto se los diremos a su debido tiempo – decía Trunks cosa que saco una vena en la cien de la Hokage

– Ya déjense de tonterías, habla de una vez mi paciencia tiene un límite o es que intentan invadirnos,….después del ataque de Pain eso sería lo más obvio – refutaba la Hokage a la respuesta de Trunks al no estar conforme ante la respuesta de Trunks

– sólo ayudamos y lo que usted asevera no es cierto ya que Hinata es amiga nuestra y parte de nuestra familia la ayudaremos, para eso están las familias y los amigos para apoyarse los unos con los otros – dicho esto por Trunks todos sayayines observaron la reacción de Tsunade, y al ver que esta empezó a razonar y ver que los sayayines no eran personas despiadadas y tenían la convicción de ayudar a los débiles

– ufff… esta bien les daré el beneficio de la duda, pero quiero mas que eso no podemos estar a ciegas y necesito su colaboración – dicho esto por la Hokage todos sayayines se observaron unos a otros incluso Marron estaba de acuerdo a cualquier respuesta que diría Trunks

– Esta bien le diremos quienes somos… nosotros somos sayayines de una tierra distante para ser más preciso venimos de la ciudad del Este…mi nombre es Trunks y ella es mi hermana Bra, el es mi amigo casi hermano Goten su sobrina Pan y ella es Marron y llegamos aquí para regresar a Hinata a su hogar, pero para sorpresa nuestra vimos como la gente era asesinada por esas cosas no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y es entonces cuando intervenimos – dicho esto por Trunks las cosas empezaron tranquilizarse y la Hokage solo atinó mirar con más detalle al sayayin

– ¿sayayines? Que es eso acaso es un clan por que nunca escuchamos de ellos y por lo que me cuentas no son de estas tierras y además ¿no son muy jóvenes para tener una misión? como esta es un país donde las guerras son casi necesarias para vivir – la Hokage seguía con la desconfianza pero ahora estaba más calmada y empezaba a cuestionar a Trunks

– Es verdad no somos de esta tierra, sobre nuestra procedencia solo somos nosotros y nuestros padres, hace mucho tiempo cuando nuestros padres eran niños nuestra gente fue asesinada por un tirano, solo sobrevivieron nuestros padres y gracias a los azares del destino que pudieron escapar del genocidio de ese tirano llamado Freezer mi padre era el príncipe de nuestra raza y el señor Goku el padre de Goten al fin logró derrotar a Freezer, ellos tuvieron constantes peleas para proteger nuestro hogar ahora que esta en paz ahora mismo ellos están entrenando con su maestro Wiss para volverse más fuerte para así seguir protegiendo la tierra – hablaba Trunks para no escandalizar a los demás presentes caso contrario los tomarían como locos, pero Kakashi con su ojo sharingan notaba algo extraño en ellos incluso en Hinata, ellos no llevaban chakra si otro tipo de energía más agresiva y no podía creer que incluso Hinata obtuviera esa energía

– perdón por interrumpir pero tengo una duda ustedes no son personas normales verdad? no puedo ver su flujo de chakra – dicho esto por el ninja copia

– ¿a que te refieres Kakashi? – pregunto la Hokage un poco inquieta por las declaraciones del ninja copia

– Es extraño pero no noto ningún flujo de chakra incluso con mi sharingan solo veo un flujo de energía diferente, es bastante agresiva – dicho esto por el ninja copia todos los sayayines vieron con asombro las habilidades del ninja copia

– Es increíble pudo notar rastros de nuestra energía, si es verdad nosotros no llevamos ese tipo de energía conocido como chakra nosotros somos poseedores del Ki una energía muy diferente – dicho esto por Trunks los demás presentes no entendían a lo que el sayayin decía, el término Ki se les hacia bastante diferente

– maestra Tsunade a que se refiere con eso del Ki que es eso es la primera vez que lo escucho – decía una Sakura bastante curiosa por el Ki

– son solo leyendas de la historia humana de la antigüedad, se decía que los humanos podían usar el Ki pero como era una energía muy agresiva término destruyendo a los que lo intentaban dominarlo en el peor de los casos terminaba muriendo, se dice también que desde que la diosa conejo llego a la tierra se llegó a adquirir el chakra pero como dije solo son leyendas, pero al encontrar personas que son poseedores del Ki solo me hace pensar que son verdad – dicho esto por la Hokage todos miraron con incertidumbre a los sayayines

– Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles por el momento pero no deben tenernos miedo como les dije antes solo ayudamos a regresar a nuestra amiga Hinata luego de eso nos iremos a nuestra tierra – dicho esto por Trunks los demás sayayines solo lo miraron con un poco de asombro, ellos sabían muy bien que tenían permiso de Bills para estar en ese mundo por lo menos un año, más que todo fueron enviados para conocer mejor ese mundo inexplorado, además Vegeta tanto como Goku sabían bien que esta aventura les caería muy bien a los jóvenes sayayines a modo de entrenamiento y Bills estaba de acuerdo con ello

– hermano de que hablas tenemos… ehh – fue acallada por Goten el sabia muy bien el pensar de su amigo las razones por lo cual el había tomado esa decisión

– bien supongo que tendremos que confiar en ustedes pero aun tengo muchas dudas sobre su procedencia, espero no me este equivocando caso contrario tendremos que pagarlo muy caro, y donde irán me imagino que su hogar esta muy lejos – decía la Hokage tratando de sacar mas información intentando que se queden en la aldea para que los ninjas los tengan vigilados – lady Tsunade…si me permite quisiera pedirle que mis amigos se queden en la seguridad de la aldea y en casa hay mucho espacio y mi padre no creo que se oponga – decía la Hyuga tímidamente

– tendremos que hablar con tu padre; bien supongo que les debo una disculpa pero deberán entender que después de la invasión de akatsuki debemos tomar todas precauciones, y darles las gracias por traer a Hinata a la aldea su padre estará más que feliz al saber que su hija esta viva – Tsunade era bastante estricta a la hora de hablar, pero en este caso las cosas eran muy diferentes sin darse cuenta había adquirido un poderoso aliado nunca antes visto en ese mundo, los sayayines un poco susceptibles pero al ser invitados a la casa de la Hyuga les tranquilizaba por ser una amiga le tenían más confianza que a la misma Hokage; pero justo en ese momento una persona tocaba la puerta

– Shizune ve a ver quien es, ahora estoy muy ocupada – dicho estado por Tsunade a su asistente

– si lady Tsunade – la asistente obedeció, al abrir la puerta vio que era lord Hiashi Hyuga

– Es lord Hiashi lady Tsunade y por lo que note se entero del retorno de Hinata – respondía la asistente

– demonios eso era de esperarse, tarde o temprano se entrarían de todo esto, hazlo pasar de todos modos teníamos que hablar con el – Tsunade sabia que las cosas cambiarían la vida de los presentes en especial la de Hinata, dicho esto Hinata recordaba como era su padre una persona estricta del cual solo recordaba los duros entrenamientos para asumir la cabeza de familia y el requisito principal era el demostrar fortaleza y el poder que tendría que poseer, su impresión solo era de asombro nunca habría pensado que el en algún momento se habría preocupado de ella – Pero… como es posible, donde estabas hija? Te buscamos por todas partes, pero el que más te busco es Naruto creo que hasta puedo decir que aún te busca – Eran las palabras de Hiashi Hyuga el mismo no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos ahora más que nunca veía a su hija en frente suyo, Hiashi Hyuga no era ningún tonto había notado grandes cambios en Hinata y no podía creer su gran cambio – padre… yo….yo – solo atinó a decir unas cuantas palabras y empezó a llorar y corriendo abrazo a Hiashi Hyuga, las lágrimas no eran de tristeza al contrario eran de alegría, todos miraron la escena y sabían muy bien que al fin Hinata había regresado a casa, la noticia de su regreso se había difundido en toda la aldea pero la Hokage tanto como los sayayines sabían muy bien que esto solo era el comienzo de una nueva era en la aldea – Hinata será mejor que hablemos con tu padre sobre lo sucedido hasta el momento, y los nuevos amigos que trajiste ya habrá tiempo para que hables con tu padre – dicho esto la Hyuga solo asintió y se separó limpiándose los ojos del rostro – lo…lo siento lady Hokage…tiene ucha razón – dicho esto por la Hyuga la reunión siguió su curso – bien, lord Hiashi la razón por lo que no sabíamos nada de Hinata era… - Tsunade le contó a Hiashi lo sucedido de acuerdo a la información a medias que Trunks le había dado, pero con el tiempo Tsunade tanto como los ninjas se darían cuenta de las grandes habilidades que tenían los sayayines – y eso es todo según me informaron los visitantes – , cuando escucho lo sucedido estaba más sorprendido, ya que a simple vista los sayayines tanto como Hinata tenían un físico que envidiaría cualquier ninja

– Ya veo, gracias lady Tsunade, pero aun tengo algunas dudas…ustedes no son ninjas ni tampoco personas normales quienes son en realidad ? Por lo que veo tienen un buen físico diría que tienen un entrenamiento fuera de lo común – la suspicacia del Hyuga era asombrosa en grandes rasgos pudo determinar un poco de las habilidades que estos poseían

– Es verdad el aspecto de ellos es bastante notorio, el físico están muy bien trabajados veo que tienen un entrenamiento muy riguroso – dicho esto por Kakashi respaldando al Hyuga por los detalles que dieron pero ni se asomaban al poder que estos poseían, para acabar con reunión por decirlo así la Hokage hablo

– bien Hiashi estos visitantes se quedaran contigo mientras reconstruimos la aldea además veo que tienen mucho de que hablar con Hinata y con ellos, te los dejo a tu cuidado, en estos momentos no tenemos un lugar para ellos la sección de los departamentos están casi en ruinas cuando estén listos podrán pasarse a los nuevos habientes mientras tanto ustedes se quedaran con lord Hiashi, de acuerdo? Mientras averiguamos más detalles de lo sucedido; además siento que me no me están diciendo toda la verdad – dicho esto por Tsunade todos los presentes se retiraron a excepción de Trunks que se quedo un momento más con Tsunade y su asistente

– gracias por su hospitalidad veo que es una buena persona y creo que seremos buenos amigos – dicho esto por Trunks salió de la oficina, la Hokage solo atinó a mirarle muy extrañada surgiendo más dudas hacia los sayayines.

En el horizonte se podía ver como una muchedumbre de personas estaban en una celebración gritando con algarabía al nuevo héroe y felicitando a un rubio por haber derrotado a Pain, mientras en los pensamientos del Uzumaki

– _**bien al fin estoy mas cerca de mis sueño de ser Hokage…**_ (los pensamientos de Naruto eran de alegría mientras recordaba la batalla contra Pain y la ayuda de Hinata )… _**si es verdad Hinata me salvo de Pain, donde estará no la encuentro por ningún lado**_ – mientras los pensamientos sobre la batalla pasaban una y otra vez por la mente del rubio dando a conocer un interés más que obvio, después de buscarla durante más de 2 años dejando todo pronóstico de sobrevivencia incluso su padre y la aldea entera la habían dado por muerta en acción, y ahora regresaba después de mucho tiempo; pero lo que más lo dejaba consternado era el asombroso poder que demostró al pelear contra Pain una batalla como ninguna y el choque de poderes era asombroso fuera de la imaginación y por esa situación había más preguntas que respuestas , ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Hinata y no había otro lugar mas apropiado que averiguar esa información que la oficina de la Hokage donde lo más seguro sabrían algo.

Las horas pasaban y el sol empezaba tomar un tono color naranja, Naruto se dirigía a la torre Hokage

– Shizune como va la reconstrucción de las murallas y la puerta principal?... No podremos soportar otro ataque y avísame cuando Naruto llegue tiene que darme un reporte de todo lo que paso con Pain – decía Tsunade a su asistente

– las murallas están en reparación pero la puerta princ… - no pudo terminar de dar su reporte cuando fue interrumpida por Naruto que entró a la oficina de la Hokage de forma brusca asustando a Shizune

– Pero que demonios pasa… ¿Naruto se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? No puedes entrar de esa forma a mi oficina – dicho esto por la Hokage levantando un puño amenazador a Naruto, cuando toda esa escena término

– perdón abuela Tsunade quiero ver a Hinata sabe donde esta? Lo ando buscando y no la encuentro por ningún lado, usted sabe donde esta? – Naruto mirando por los alrededores y al terminar de hablar con esa característica de cabeza hueca y numero uno interactivo dejo con duda a la Hokage

– Pero por que lo estas buscando Naruto, ella se fue hace muy poco – eran la palabras de Shizune

– mmm…y cual es el motivo Naruto ella debe estar con su familia en este momento después de lo que paso – eran la palabras contundentes de Tsunade

– Pero abuela debo encontrarla tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle y sobre todo darle las gracias por ayudarme en esta difícil batalla – dicho esto dejo un poco inquietas a las presentes

– explícate mejor quieres, ¿tu ya sabias que ella había regresado, pero cuando, que quieres decir que ella te ayudo en la batalla? - Dicho esto por Tsunade dejo más dudas a lo que el rubio decía

– abuela Hinata me ayudó a derrotar a Pain, ahora que lo pienso ella era capaz de derrotar a Pain por si sola, diría que incluso que estarían al mismo nivel, si no fuera por ella… - tocándose la barbilla para que luego Tsunade no lo dejariá terminar y solo atinó a tomar de la ropa del rubio de forma brusca sujetándolo con una mano

– deja de decir tonterías Naruto ¿como es eso que ella podría estar al mismo nivel que Pain? explícate mejor quieres – Tsunade ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y a la vez estaba más nerviosa después de escuchar lo que decía Naruto

– khof khof esta bien abuela le diré todo pero suelten que no puedo respirar – Tsunade dejándolo libre exigió una respuesta – la verdad no se como lo hizo, pero justo en el momento en que Pain me tenía atrapado ella llego y me libero de esas barras negras que me inmovilizaba y anulaba mi chakra, ella fue quien peleó contra Pain y me salvo la vida; pero lo más asombro fue que ella peleaba al mismo nivel que Pain, Hinata era muy diferente muy segura de si misma, no se como explicarlo pero no era la misma Hinata que conocí; sabe que abuela estoy feliz de que este de vuelta – mientras el rubio explicaba lo sucedido Tsunade escuchaba un poco asombrada por lo que el Uzumaki le daba el informe

– por lo que me dices ella llego a tiempo para salvarte la vida, mmm...ya veo pero creo que es una exageración mencionar que estaba al mismo nivel que ese akatsuki – Tsunade no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de Naruto

– Eso es asombroso no me imagino pelear contra Pain – decía Shizune al oír el reporte de Naruto en la pelea

– ¿y que paso con Pain Me imagino que lo derrotaste, y su cuerpo donde esta? – aparte de dar los informes Naruto debía dar explicaciones sobre el enemigo y el cuerpo de Nagato

– pues la verdad es que Konan se lo llevó y me dijo que lo enterraría en un lugar seguro donde ni los akatsukis dieran con el – esto enfureció a Tsunade

– te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer ese cuerpo nos iba a dar información muy importante sobre el y los akatsukis… uff ya veo por lo hiciste ¿es por Jiraya verdad? Ya me lo debí imaginar – dicho esto por Tsunade todos guardaron silencio recordando al Sannin y como Nagato tanto como Konan eran discípulos de Jiraya, Tsunade solo suspiro al ver la acción del rubio

– ufff… Naruto te daré otra misión, hace un par de horas se fue Hinata y unos extraños a la mansión Hyuga tu misión será averiguar todo concerniente a ellos, pero antes será mejor que bayas al hospital para que te revisen mañana comienzas – dicho esto por la Hokage Naruto solo atinó a obedecer sin antes contradecir a la Hokage – Pero no tengo nada… Esta bien abuela iré al hospital – dicho esto de mala gana por Naruto la Hokage solo dijo

– este mocoso como siempre me saca de mis casillas – Tsunade a parte de ser muy severa le tenía mucho aprecio a Naruto.

En la mansión Hyuga – sean bienvenidos esta es su casa espero se sientan cómodos, descansen… disculpen mis modales soy Hiashi Hyuga padre de Hinata y les doy las gracias por cuidar de mi hija; espero no haya sido una carga para ustedes – Hiashi Hyuga aun tenía esa decepción en Hinata como la más débil de la familia – no para nada es una gran amiga y por lo que vimos es también es muy fuerte – decía Goten al notar que aún su padre estaba muy decepcionado de su hija – Es verdad ella demostró ser alguien muy fuerte – argumentaba Bra a la conversación – si señor Hiashi ella es bastante fuerte – argumentaba Pan al notar que aún durante este tiempo la trataba como a una inútil

– etto muchachos ya basta… padre me alegra regresar pensé que nunca lograría regresar a casa, hermana, primo Neji me da gusto verlos de nuevo – dijo mientras se sonrojaba y dando una reverencia a los demás Hyugas

– hermana me alegra verte de nuevo, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste yo…yo… aun no lo puedo creer que estés aquí – dicho esto por Hanabi se abalanzó a Hinata,los amigos de Hinata solo sonrieron al ver que no toda su familia la despreciaba, pero Neji Hyuga era otro asunto, el en cambio odiaba a Hinata por ser la heredera del clan pero la pelea que tuvieron con Naruto le hizo abrir los ojos ver más allá de sus supuesta superioridad en combate

– Hinata…yo lo siento mucho lo que paso estaba ciego por el odio que te tenia y no pude ver que incluso yo tenía esa libertad a elegir como lo hizo mi padre para proteger a la familia, lo entendí muy tarde, quise pedirte disculpas pero no pude por que habías desaparecido y esta…esta carga que tenía en mi corazón…lo siento mucho Hinata perdóname – Neji Hyuga estaba pidiendo perdón para sorpresa de todos Hanabi tanto como Hiashi Hyuga no podían creer por lo que estaba pasando, la historia después del combate entre el Uzumaki ya la conocemos.

 _ **Nota del autor: durante la batalla entre Naruto y Neji Hyuga que ya la conocemos pero en esta historia cambiare mucho los sucesos desde que los sayayines llegaron al mundo ninja, algunas cosas seguirán el rumbo de la historia original de Naruto.**_

Los sayayines estaban muy contentos por los sucesos que estaban pasando pero aun notaban cierta desaprobación de parte de los Hyugas al ver que Hinata no era capaz de liderar al clan

– mmm…aun siento un habiente pesado, ¿hermano que pasa? Parece que no la quieren – decía Bra un tanto preocupada por su amiga hermana Hinata

– tranquila Bra es asunto de familia y ella debe solucionarlo, por más duro que sea esto ella debe dar el primer paso – dicho esto por Trunks los demás sayayines solo observaban como una Hyuga era puesta a prueba, pero lo que no se lo imaginaban era que Hinata había cambiado mucho desde que regreso del universo 7

– padre, hermana, primo yo…yo solo les pido perdón por haberles hecho pasar un mal momento, pero deben entender que ya no soy la misma, e cambiado y pido más respeto e…eso es todo lo que pido y no necesito su lastima para demostrar que yo me fortalecí – dejando la sala en completo silencio y dejando un poco impresionado a Hiashi Hyuga

– esta bien Hinata, dejemos este tema para luego; por favor disculpen esta es su casa pueden quedaste todo lo que quieran, por favor llévenlos a sus habitaciones – ordenaba a sus sirvientes para ser conducidos a sus habitaciones, la noche llego y todos los sayayines estaban presentes en el comedor incluyendo a los Hyugas la mesa era bastante grande cosa que incluso entraron los invitados el comedor era enorme y para sorpresa de todos los alimentos eran como para un ejército cosa que sorprendió a Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji – Hinata es mucha comida quienes más vendrán no debemos desperdiciar los alimentos – Hiashi no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero en la cocina Hinata había ordenado que cocinaran mucha comida ella sabia de ante mano como en la mansión de Bullma los sayayines comían mucho y en la casa de Goku pasaba lo mismo con los sayayines si que consumían los alimentos en grandes cantidades, pero Hiashi no lo podía creer de como unas cuantas personas podrían consumir, su pregunta sería contestada muy pronto.

En la cena estaban listos para degustar los alimentos en eso en la puerta alguien tocaba la puerta uno de los sirvientes fue a abrir y para sorpresa de todos era un chico rubio con algunas marcas en su rostro algo parecido a la de un gato – lord Hiashi es Naruto – el empleado solo dijo eso, Cuando Hinata lo vio se puso nerviosa con el solo hecho de verlo de nuevo – _**…es Naruto kun ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí a estas horas?**_ – En los pensamientos de Hinata solo estaba el rubio poniendo su rostro muy colorado cosa que no paso desapercibido por los presentes

– estas bien Hinata? - Preguntaba una Bra bastante curiosa

– si Hinata estas bien? creo que tienes fiebre – Pan tocaba la frente de la Hyuga, cosa que enrojeció más a Hinata

– si esta bien hazlo pasar – mencionaba lord Hiashi

– estoy bien no se preocupen – decía Hinata para salir de las preguntas de sus amigas ya se imaginaban el por qué se ponía en ese estado

– gracias…ehh…hola Hinata veo regresaste... – Naruto no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir

– hola Naruto es bueno verte de nuevo vamos pasa ya empezamos a cenar – dicho esto por Hiashi Hyuga todos se pusieron en la mesa para cenar

– Naruto supongo que ya sabrás que mi hija volvió a casa después de mucho tiempo – las palabras de Hiashi hicieron eco en la mente se los presentes por su forma de hablar de ella

– si lo se lord Hiashi solo vine acá para agradecer a Hinata por su ayuda – Hiashi solo lo miro con un poco de duda

– Ya veo, pasa Naruto ponte en la mesa estamos a punto de cenar… _**Hinata ayudo en la batalla contra Pain?**_ – lord Hiashi sospechaba que algo pasaba y decidió averiguarlo; la cena empezó el ahora héroe empezó a observar a los recién llegados a la aldea y los observó con más detenimiento

– quiero agradecer a estos jóvenes por traer de vuelta a mi hija… – Hiashi era un hombre de pocas palabras bastante serio y muy paciente cuando intentaba conseguir algo pero con el pasar de los años lo hacía más cuidadoso, la repentina llegada de los sayayines no le daba mucha confianza pero el quería saber más en donde estaba su hija, lo mejor era tener paciencia y ganar la confianza de los sayayines para así averiguar, ya que la misma Hokage no había averiguado mucho solo sus nombres y algunas cosas de poca importancia pero el tiempo revelaría muchas otras cosas; Trunks contaba lo sucedido desde que encontraron a Hinata, en momentos Hinata mencionaba los sucesos después de la invasión de Orochimaru, lo que evidenció que ella no podía regresar aun, lo que más destacó es que en ese lugar tenía un entrenamiento que debía cumplir.

La cena paso rápidamente hablando de cosas banales, Neji Hyuga era otro personaje bastante cauto y solo atinó a observar a los recién llegados con desconfianza, Hanabi Hyuga hablaba con su hermana muy amenamente de cosas que habían pasado en la aldea de los ataques de los akatsuki la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi y otras cosas y de como había progresado en sus habilidades de ninja y presumía que si no entrenaba le llevaría mucha diferencia entre sus habilidades, cosa que hacía sonreír a Hinata y alentar a que entrenará mucho para ser una de las kunoichis más poderosas de la aldea, recordando hace tiempo atrás cuando Hanabi luchaba contra Hinata logrando vencerla y de como su padre se molesto menospreciando el carácter de Hinata, pero los tiempos cambian las situaciones cambian, la cena término los sayayines estaban a gusto con la recepción de la familia Hyuga las horas avanzaban y para sorpresa de todos los invitados dejaron en completo estado de shock a los anfitriones debido al masivo consumo de alimento de los sayayines ya que comían como si nunca hubiera un mañana, mientras eso pasaba Naruto trataba de hablar con Hinata, pero fueron vanos los intentos ella solo se quedó en compañía de su hermana menor, los sentimientos de la Hyuga se empezaban a notar pero más pudo la voluntad de que no era el momento de hablar con Naruto en ese momento, mientras Hiashi Hyuga se ponía en pie para decir

– Ya es hora de dormir mañana será un día muy largo, será mejor ir a dormir – dicho esto por el padre de Hinata los presentes se retiraron, entre los sayayines los comentarios estaban más de lo de costumbre

– la cena estuvo exquisita jeje, si el señor Bills estuviera aquí de seguro se devoraría todo, hasta creo que comería más que nosotros – eran las palabras de Pan un tanto inocente ya que invitar al dios de la destrucción a comer no era del todo buena idea siempre había el riesgo de que el planeta sea destruido

– no inventes Pan todos aquí sabemos que eso no sería buena idea – le contradecía Marrón es por que ella sabia muy bien el carácter de Bills el destructor

En algún lugar del universo 7

– aschuu – Bills estornudaba mientras su asistente lo miraba con algo de extrañeza

– ¿pasa algo señor? – Wiss preguntaba por el repentino estornudo de Bills

– no es nada de pronto sentí que alguien hablaba de mi, supongo que en todo el universo conocen mi nombre jeje... – lo decía muy arrogantemente

– señor Bills debo recordarle que estos últimos días solo destruyó unos cuantos planetas y dudo mucho que Zeno-sama este contento por pasar mucho tiempo en la Tierra comiendo, incluso me atrevo a decirle que subió algo de peso – dicho por Bills se puso nervioso se daba cuenta que en la Tierra era muy feliz debido a que sólo en ese planeta se preparaban los platillos más deliciosos del universo cosa que no dejaría pasar por alto esa oportunidad

– Esta bien Wiss, pero una vez que acabe mi labor regresaré a este planeta para comer y luego iré a dormir – dicho esto Wiss y Bills se fueron en marcha para continuar con su labor de destruir los planteas que no tenían uso alguno.

De nuevo en el universo de Naruto

– ¿ hermano por que no le dijiste a la Hokage la verdad de donde venimos? Parecen buenas personas y no siento intenciones malvadas en ellos, aunque son un poco extraños – Bra hablaba con un poco de preocupación, y no era por demás incluso en Konoha la maldad existía entre ellos estaba Danzo un ninja de élite capaz de asesinar sin compasión a sus enemigos

– si tienes razón Bra mañana hablaremos con la Hokage tenemos que zanjar algunas cosas – dicho esto los demás sayayines y los presentes se fueron a dormir, Naruto estaba un tanto confundido sus emociones estaban confusas, antes de la desaparición de Hinata Naruto solo tenia ojos para Sakura y nadie mas, a Hinata solo la consideraba como un bicho raro pero en los últimos años cuando fue el único que la buscaba sus sentimientos cambiaban y el no entendía el porque un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de el, uno nuevo algo que jamás había sentido Naruto, mientras Hinata se alejaba a su habitación giro un poco la cabeza para ver al rubio nuevamente solo por un instante cosa que Naruto lo vio con una mirada de asombro acto que lo dejó pasmado por un instante al Uzumaki, la Hyuga y el Uzumaki se observaron y el tiempo se detuvo aunque sólo fue un segundo pero para ellos fue un momento en que el tiempo se detuvo, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar este momento paso y Hinata se fue con su hermana a su habitación

– _**Hinata…-**_ eran los pensamientos del rubio suspirando un poco esperando otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, todos se fueron a dormir y esperar el mañana.

El día había terminado después del viaje dimensional y la intervención en la batalla contra Pain todos los sayayines tanto como Marrón y Hinata estaban pensando que pasará en el futuro de la Hyuga, y por la noche todos descansaban pero Trunks estaba preocupado por la responsabilidad de dejar a su amiga casi Hermana y de los conflictos que surgían en ese mundo, y con Naruto en su habitación pensaba lo sucedido mientras se ponía a dormir y empezaba a cerrar los ojos es cuando de repente se encontraba en el interior oscuro de su interior donde estaba encarcelado el Kyubi el zorro de las 9 colas, parado en frente del zorro este empezó a hablar con Naruto

– mocoso veo te volviste muy fuerte pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte aun necesitas de mi poder, si no fuera por esa mocosa ahora yo estaría libre.. Mmm…esa mocosa… jaja no me digas que te enamoraste de ella jajaja – burlándose el Kyubi de Naruto haciendo sonrojar al rubio

– no te burles Kyubi y no es asunto tuyo – decía un Naruto bastante sonrojado por tal declaración del zorro

– jaja ustedes los humanos son patéticos hacen tonterías por una mujer… jaja…pero debo admitirlo esa joven tiene habilidades bastante interesantes … jaja mejor dejo a que tu mismo lo averigües mocoso jajaja…– dicho esto por el Kyubi, Naruto no demoró en preguntar a quien se refería, pero el Kyubi solo atinó a darle una mirada de rechazo cargado de mucho odio

– solo te puedo decir que esa muchacha tiene habilidades fuera de lo común – dicho esto el zorro se metió en la oscuridad encerrado en la prisión que el cuarto Hokage le había confinado

– Kyubi!..que quieres decir de quien hablas… ¿es Hinata a quien te refieres?, Kyubiiii!… tks maldición – Naruto estaba cada vez más confundido por los recientes sentimientos que brotaban y la reciente revelación que le había dado el zorro de las nueve colas lo dejaban perplejo y muy confundido, paso la noche entera pensando en lo que había pasado, tenía mucho que pensar.

Mientras tanto con Hinata ella estaba feliz de regresar con su familia y su amor platónico, la noche paso entre pensamientos y nostalgias tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban observando las estrellas pensando el uno con el otro, las preguntas resonaban en sus mentes; en tanto con los jóvenes sayayines la historia era otra todos a excepción de Trunks se durmieron incluso su mejor amigo Goten se durmió como piedra en el fondo de un lago no había nadie ni nada que logrará despertarlo y las mujeres ni que decir Bra tanto como Pan se durmieron una vez llegado a la cama y Marrón solo atinó a sacar una gota de sudor frio en la nuca al ver a sus amigas comportarse peor que Goten, en tanto Trunks observaba el cielo nocturno con muchas estrellas en el firmamento y noto que no era diferente a su mundo al contrario tenían mucho en común.

Hiashi Hyuga no podía conciliar el sueño pensado en su hija, nunca hubiera pensado que su hija habría sobrevivido a esos sucesos lo que la Hokage le contaba era como una pesadilla de como su hija habría sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo, y lo más extraño era que nunca habían oído nada sobre ellos era bastante extraño además de todo ellos no eran ninjas, la energía que desprendían eran muy diferentes a los demás ninjas que este se veía muy agresivo y no fluía como el chakra más al contrario era destructivo y muy agresivo pero ellos lo controlaban a la perfección, según antiguas leyendas antes que los hombres empezarán a usar la energía del chakra se decía que ciertas personas lograban usar una energía igual de agresiva pero debido a esta misma ellos fueron destruidos, Hiashi lograba recordar aquellas leyendas que se convirtieron en mitos y así olvidando sobre esa misteriosa energía.

Al día siguiente de muy de madrugada Hinata tanto como la familia Hyuga despertaban, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los sayayines estos seguirá dormidos en especial Goten y las chicas que aún dormían como piedras, mientras Trunks y Marrón empezaban a levantarse – vamos chicos levántense ya es de mañana, hoy tendremos que hablar con la Hokage – decía Trunks al despertar y un poco triste por lo que iba a suceder cuando dejen a Hinata en su hogar y tengan que regresar a su mundo, pero como Bills el destructor les dio permiso para quedarse un tiempo por allá para recabar información sobre ese universo las cosas les serían mas difíciles para un futuro – Ya hermano deja dormir un rato mas por favor – decía Bra muy semidormida – si Trunks deja dormir hoy no hay clases y es sábado – acotaba Goten todo al estilo Son muy peculiar de la familia Son – Ya insectos levántense – dio un grito muy fuerte Marrón cosa que hizo que todos se levantarán y dieran un salto pensando que era Vegeta el que gritaba – Ya deja de asustarnos Marrón pensé que era el señor Vegeta, que susto me diste – Pan se levantó de mal humor tanto como Bra y Goten – jaja…jaja si hubieran visto sus caras eso no tiene comparación alguna – Marrón se mataba de risa al ver como sus amigos ponían esa cara de susto, dejando a Trunks con una sonrisa de la mañana.

En el desayuno todos estaban presentes cuando toco la puerta de la residencia Hyuga, unos de los mensajeros llevando un mensaje que trajo un Anbu para Hiashi Hyuga

– umm…muy bien gracias; bien muchachos lady Stunade nos necesita en la torre Hokage y pidió que también ustedes se hagan presentes – todos oyeron y estaban un tanto desconcertados por lo que oyeron

– me pregunto que es lo que se trae entren manos la señora esa – decía Bra hablando en voz alta que lord Hiashi noto enseguida y mirando fijamente en la sayayin, en eso Trunks interrumpió

– jejeje no se preocupen estaremos presentes – dicho esto por el primogénito de Vegeta los demás solo lo miraban un tanto despistados por la respuesta de Trunks

– ehh? Trunks será buena idea hablar de nuevo con la señora Tsunade? – Dicho esto por Goten

– si creo que es importante – respondió Trunks a su amigo

– Esta bien iremos, baya esto será aburrido – poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca al estilo Son

– bien señor Hiashi estaremos presentes – aseveró Trunks

– bien eso es todo pueden continuar con el desayuno en una hora iremos donde lady Hokage – el desayuno paso tal como la cena, los sayayines arrasaron con la comida a excepción de Marrón y Hinata que solo miraban la escena con un sonrojo por la vergüenza que los jóvenes sayayines realizaban a la hora de comer.

¿ que será lo que la Hokage tiene en mente para enviar ese mensaje, y que Hiashi ponga una actitud más sería que la de costumbre, este mundo estará listo para la llegada de los sayayines ? Estas interrogantes lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Pido mil disculpas por la demora de la publicación, espero terminar de escribir el siguiente capítulo el trabajo y las obligaciones diarias no dan tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Este es mi primer fanfic pido mil disculpas si tengo errores ortográficos si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierto a las sugerencias.

Renuncia de derechos: La serie Naruto y dragón Ball no me pertenecen y los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, sin más les animo a leer esta historia de un personaje que me agrado desde los primeros capítulos de la serie de Naruto y Dragón Ball espero sea de su agrado.

CAPITULO 5

 **CHOQUE DE MUNDOS**

Una mañana en la aldea de la hoja miéntras se realizaba la reconstrucción de los edificios unas personas que no pertenecían a ese mundo se dirigía al encuentro con la Hokage de esa aldea, el líder del clan Hyuga se dirigía con sus dos hijas al encuentro del líder de la aldea, pero lo que no se esperaban era lo que Tsunade hiba a hacer, ya en el consejo y los ninjas de más confianza había decidido haberiguar el secreto que ellos escondían; los sayajines no tenían idea de lo que la Hokage pretendía y se dirigían a la boca del lobo.

Konoha habría sufrido un ataque sin precedentes y casi a la total destrucción, ya en la torre Hokage los sayajines se habían hecho presentes y la familia Hyuga, pero para asombro de todos también estaban los jounins más fuertes

\- el motivo para que los hiciera llamar es para saber si están de nuestro lado o están en contra de la aldea y para ello realizaremos unos combates amistosos, por lo que me informaron ustedes tienen un entrenamiento de combate muy elevado y por lo tanto no creo que tengan problemas con nuestros ninjas - la sala se había quedado en silencio por un rato las palabras de Tsunade habría sorprendido a todos incluso a los ninjas de élite que estaban presentes, nadie se esperaba semejante propuesta, que era lo que Tsunade planeaba era obvio que los recién llegados tendrían la ventaja

\- mmm...disculpe lady Hokage no entendemos por que razón tenemos que pelear contra ustedes, pero creo entender el motivo - Trunks ya sospechaba, ella y los demás intentaban averiguar más sobre ellos, pero debido a la prudencia de Trunks los ninjas se habían quedado sin respuestas aceptables, Trunks dirigiéndose a los sayajines

-chicos creo que caímos en una estratagema, si negamos al pedido de la Hokage ellos desconfiaran aun más y es posible que nos pidan que nos vayamos de la aldea y si aceptamos ellos sospechatan aun más y me imagino que nos harán muchas preguntas - la duda inundaba a los guerreros, todos pensaban en una forma de salir de este aprieto pero no encontraban otra explicación

\- Trunks creo que es hora de contarle a la Hokage la verdad - todos daban la mirada a Goten después de todo la familia Son suelia ser muy inocente y confiada con las personas y este no sería el caso, todos los demás pensaban pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista lo más sensato sería contarle lo básico a la Hokage si querían lograr averiguar más sobre ese mundo y por ende algo sobre ese universo paralelo, las cosas no se veían muy bien para los sayajines, es cuando Trunks hablo - esta bien le diremos solo lo básico, yo me encargo de explicarles... Espero no nos tomen como locos - es en ese entonces que se dirigía de nuevo a con la Hokage

\- bien le diremos pero le pido que quede entre nosotros, ya puede decirle a los ninjas escondidos que se retiren solo hablaré con la Hokage y Kakashi los demás pueden retirarse - es entonces cuando la Hokage reaccionó de forma muy brusca

\- ya basta mocoso tu no vendrás aquí a ponernos tus condiciones! - Tsunade elevando la voz hizo que Trunks pusiera una mirada más sería, en cuando Shizune trato de tranquilizar a su maestra

\- Lady Tsunade tranquilizese por favor deberíamos escuchar a los muchachos sobre este asunto - al oír eso Tsunade solo la miro notando que su asistente tenia razón es en ese momento Kakashi tomo la palabra - es cierto lady Tsunade es mejor escuchar a los muchachos, Tsunade dando un respiro dijo - esta bien... Todos salgan ahora - en ese momento unos 5 ninjas de Anbu salieron de sus escondites - listo ya salieron todos ahora me dirán de donde son que es lo que buscan de esta aldea

-Ja nos toma por tontos señora cuando mi hermano dijo que salieran todos se refería a todos - Bra no espero un momento para decirlo mirando al suelo

\- Pero que dices niña esos son todos los ninjas de mi escolta - Tsunade ya estaba muy irritada por tener que soportar a esos jóvenes

\- Así! Y quien es este sujeto? - Bra dando un golpe en el suelo con su puño destrozando el piso logrando sacar a un ninja de Raíz oculto

-Pero que demonios el no es un ninja de mi escolta, es un ninja de Raíz - todos muy impresionados por la capacidad sensorial de Bra aun cuando nadie había notado al ninja que Danzo habría mandado, Tsunade no podía creerlo con un asombro en su rostro tenia mas curiosidad de saber quienes eran ellos, en cambio el equipo sayajin no se inmutaba con lo sucedido ellos ya sabían que había un ninja oculto en el piso pero lo que no sabían que era un ninja de Raíz, sabían poco de ellos ya que Hinata no les comento mucho de ellos pero por el asombro de la Hokage sabían que ellos no debían estar ahí

\- _**es increíble nadie noto su presencia pero esa muchacha si lo hizo además rompió el piso con sus manos**_ \- pensaba Shizune pero al ver a Bra realizar ese acto le recordó a su maestra cuando se ponía de mal humor.

\- bien creo que es hora, los aquí presentes deben mantener esto en secreto caso contrario tendríamos muchos problemas, se los pido de favor - dicho esto por Trunks todos asistieron y miraron a al sayajin muy atentos

-Ehh bueno empezaré por el principio, todo comenzó cuando mi padre encontró a Hinata en el campo cuando ella estaba huyendo de otra persona creo que era otro ninja y mi padre no tuvo otra opción que matar a ese hombre... - Y Trunks fue interrumpido de su historia - bien Trunks esta bien pero aun no nos dices de donde son - la Hokage logró sacar una gota fría en el rostro de Trunks - esta bien pero les pido que nos crean, nosotros venimos de de un universo paralelo donde la tecnología es más avanzada y en nuestro mundo no usamos la energía lo que aquí llaman chakra si no usamos el Ki es otra forma de energía - en eso es interrumpido por Hiashi Hyuga - lo sabía, sabía que algo extraño tenían ustedes sus niveles de energía son fuera de lo común - en eso el líder del clan Hyuga es cortado

\- lord Hiashi por favor le pido no interrumpir, como iba diciendo nosotros usamos el Ki - en eso Shizune interrumpe - entonces lo que dices es que en tu mundo todos usan el Ki? -

\- No necesariamente solo unos cuantos pueden usar el Ki aunque todos lo tienen, nosotros somos artistas marciales es por eso que usamos con más facilidad el Ki y nos dan ciertas habilidades como el que demostró mi hermana y otras habilidades - entonces es interrumpido por Tsunade

-Trunks te estás burlando de mi esa es una historia más ridícula salido de una película, y el Ki es es solo una leyenda un mito aunque si fuera verdad y nuestros antepasados hayan intentado usarla ellos habrían muerto por la volatilidad de esa energía, además creer que vienen de otro mundo, por quien nos toman mocosos ; si en verdad quieren que les creamos tendrán que demostrarlo los combates servirán contra mis ninjas para saber sus capacidades - Trunks no tenía otra opción, y los demás sayajines solo miraban a la Hokage con ironía, no era suficiente el haber ayudado en la invasión de Paín, ahora los sayajines eran el centro de atención de los ninjas

-Disculpe lady Hokage si es la única opción esta bien por nosotros, a mis amigos les encantará tener unos combates con sus mejores ninjas - la respuesta de Trunks no se hizo esperar la Hokage preparo a los ninjas que pelearán contra los sayajines

\- Me alegra saber eso pero no serán contra mis ninjas de élite si no contra los discípulos de ellos, ya creo que es una exageración decir que vienen de otro universo, pero ahora deben demostrarlo - las cosas que decía la Hokage

-¿Y que pasara si nos negamos? - Pregunto una Pan un poco molesta

\- Si se niegan no tendré otra opción que pedirles que se marchen y tendrán que dejar a Hinata aquí para interrogarla ya que ella es una ninja de la aldea tiene obligaciones y responsabilidades para con los suyos además tiene mucho que explicar - las palabras de Tsunade eran contundentes y de mucha autoridad

\- Esta bien, nosotros venimos a ayudar a Hinata ella es como mi hermana menor y no quiero que su llegada sea para hacerla sufrir - las palabras de Trunks hizo ver a Tsunade que los jóvenes sayajines eran buenos y no querían meter en problemas a su amiga Hyuga

\- Me alegra que entiendan, además no creo que tengan problemas, según me informaron ustedes tienen un gran potencial - que lejos estaba de la realidad Tsunade.

\- Esta bien entonces cuando tendremos esos combates? - Preguntaba Pan muy emocionanda esto hizo que Tsunade se asombrara un poco y viera el entusiasmo de los demás sayajines, Kakashi y los demás presentes no entendían era como si a ellos los encantarán las peleas

\- se presentarán en el campo de entrenamiento 7, Kakashi, llamá a los equipos 7, 8,9 y 10 ellos serán sus oponentes, en una hora, pueden retirarse - todos se asombraron al oír esas palabras a excepción de los sayajines que no se inmutaban a las palabras de Tsunade, la Hokage solo veía a jóvenes no pensaba que fueran fuertes por esa razón fue que convocó solo a los jóvenes ninjas

En cambio Hiashi solo miraba a sus dos hijas en especial a Hinata quería saber que tanto había aprendido, si las declaraciones de Trunks era cierto Hinata habría aprendido nuevas técnicas, pero con Kakashi la historia era otra el sabia muy bien las capacidades de esos jóvenes desde que Bra le salvo la vida sosteniendo el objeto con el cual Paín iba a matar al ninja copia.

Mientras los sayajines hablaban sobre lo sucedido, Bra le recriminaba a Trunks por su proceder, y Goten le objetaba el por qué no le contó toda la verdad sobre ellos q lo que Trunks solo pudo mencionar que ese mundo aun no estaba listo para saber sobre ellos sus padres y los dioses pero que en un futuro les contaría toda la verdad,a lo que todos asistieron y esperando el momento acordado para el duelo amistoso que tendrían los ninjas contra los sayajines

\- Será prudente mostrar nuestras habilidades? - Pregunta Marrón al grupo

\- La verdad no creo que sea necesario, pero si la situación lo ameritaba tendrían que usarlos - decía un Trunks un tanto preocupado por la situación solo suspiro

Mientras los sayajines caminaban por la aldea observando la ciudad, la familia Hyuga caminaba en dirección a la mansión Hyuga para prepararse, Hinata caminaba en total silencio Hanabi observó ello y miro también a su padre que estaba muy serio solo suspiro por lo sucedido y al oír las palabras de Trunks noto que su hermana ya no era la de antes, observando una mirada más confiada y de seguridad, en cambio su padre estaba más preocupado por los resultados de la prueba que Tsunade les había dado, en cambio su padre tenia miedo de que su hija fracasará de nuevo, en cambio Hinata solo miro a ambos, su mente solo pensaba en Naruto en donde estará después de esa noche sus pensamientos no se apartaban del rubio ; una vez preparados se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento 7.

Kakashi fue a buscar a los contrincantes de los sayajines localizandoles a todos y se pusieron en marcha al campo de entrenamiento designado por la Hokage, pasaron el tiempo acordado y Tsunade los esperaba a todos, en tanto los sayajines llegaban al campo designado logrando ver a la Hokage esperándolos, Bra y Pan estaban emocionadas por pelear en el otro universo alterno en tanto con Marrón solo las miraba de reojo preocupada de lo que pueda pasar después, a los pocos minutos llegaron la familia Hyuga y los demás ninjas convocados para pelear contra los sayajines, todos estaban presentes ahora era el momento en que parte del poder de los sayajines y los ninjas chocarian.

El momento había llegado Tsunade sabia muy bien que el poder de los ninjas era grande pero nunca deberían subestimar a los oponentes, además no sabia nada de ellos solo que derrotaron a los caminos de Paín con gran facilidad; Trunks decidió no pelear y Goten mirando la actitud de su amigo decidió también no participar en la pelea cosa que asombro a la Hokage y los demás en especial a Stunade que con esa actitud ¿lo estaban menospreciando? La mirada de Stunade se daba cuenta que no era necesario tenerlos a todos para derrotarlos al grupo de ninjas, la batalla iba a ser una pelea campal

\- pero que No pelearán ustedes ? Bueno si así lo desean - Tsunade miraba la reacción de los demás sayajines

\- bueno...no es necesario que Goten y yo peleemos con ellas es más que suficiente Pan, Bra, Marrón y Hinata son más que suficiente - Trunks al ver el poder de los ninjas veía que estarían más parejos en la batalla la sangre de los sayajines hervía de emoción cuando se trata de peleas el gran ego de los sayajines solo podía ser reflejado con la misma maldad de Freezer, pero la batalla ya iba a empezar cuando los demás equipos destinados por la Hokage llegaron, Kakashi tanto como Hiashi Hyuga, Shizune estaban como observadores

\- Bien creo que están todos ; equipos 7,8,9 y 10 hoy tendrán una nueva misión, la cual es deben derrotar a estas personas por cualquier medio posible, el uso de fuerza letal esta permitido, no me defrauden el orgullo de la aldea esta en juego - la Hokage daba las ordenes a los equipos que habían llegado, en eso todos ven a Hinata ellos pelearian contra ella su anterior equipo miraban con gran asombro a su anterior compañera

-Pero lady Tsunade cuando regreso Hinata a la aldea? Esto es muy extraño necesitamos respuestas no peleare contra ella no quiero hacerla daño - Kyba se rehusaba cosa que era seguido por Naruto

\- Abuela Stunade me rehusó a pelear contra ella, además no me gusta pelear contra mujeres no es mi estilo - Naruto al decir esas palabras sentía como una mirada asesina de parte de las sayajines y de la misma Hokage

\- ya basta ustedes dos estas son ordenes directas así que será mejor que hagan su máximo esfuerzo y más les vale que ganen - la mirada asesina de la Hokage no se había hecho esperar, en eso Shikamaru intervino

\- lady Stunade cual es el objetivo de esta misión ? Esto es un fastidio tener que pelear contra estas niñas y tener que usar fuerza letal no nos queda de otra que seguir las ordenes - Shikamaru era uno de los más grandes estrategas de la aldea entre las hojas observando y analizando a sus oponentes notaba que ellas incluso Hinata estaban muy tranquilas, eso hizo que Shikamaru se pusiera nervioso.

En cambio Naruto no podía creer que en esta ocasión tendría que pelear contra ella, pero el momento había llegado y los ninjas tendrían que demostrar su poder -Hinata será mejor que pelees con toda tu fuerza no quiero una decepción que yo también daré lo mejor - Naruto en si ya estaba muy animado para la batalla recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Hinata

\- Ya callate Naruto, no te das cuenta que ellos solo son cuatro y sobre todo solo son mujeres - Sakura dándole un golpe sacando un sudor frío en la Hokage, mientras los demás integrantes de los demás grupos hablaban entre sí, Neji Hyuga observaba con detenimiento a las cuatro mujeres en especial a su prima, no sabia cuán poderosa había llegado a ser pero solo la miraba con mucha curiosidad, en cambio Rock Lee estaba más animado no daría tregua a las recién llegadas, todos miraban a las cuatro chicas, iban a pelear cuatro equipos contra las cuatro mujeres poseedoras del Ki, chakra versus el Ki una batalla que demostraría las habilidades de los guerreros Z y los ninjas.

\- Bien es hora pueden comenzar - cuando la Hokage dio la orden todos los ninjas se pusieron en combate corriendo a una velocidad increíble lanzando sus kunais y los Shurikens que eran lanzados por Ten Ten del equipo de Guy Sensei Neji usando su Juken dando un golpe al vacío que era lanzado al vacío con una fuerte ráfaga de aire, en cambio Sakura corriendo para darle un golpe al estilo de Tsunade, Shikamaru haciendo el uso de de su habilidad de la sombra dejando quietas a todas ellas o eso es lo que el creía, Shino usando sus insectos para drenar el chakra de los sayajines Rock Lee dando una patada gritando huracán de la hoja, pero n cambio Naruto usando sus clones de sombra creando muchos de ellos para atacar a todas ellas y dejarlas fuera de combate, pero para sorpresa de los ninjas las sayajines no se movían de sus sitio ni un centímetro cosa que asombro a los ninjas, los Shurikens fueron atrapados todos por Marrón con las manos y los kunais eran rechazados por la habilidad de Hinata creando una daga de Ki para rechazar todas las armas lanzadas por los ninjas, pero a diferencia de los ninjas ninguna del grupo de los sayajines se movió ni un centímetro dejando perplejo a todos los presentes a excepción de Trunks y Goten, Hiashi no podía creer que su hija rechazará los ataques directos sin moverse de su sitio, el jutsu de Shikamaru estaba activo logrando atrapar a la sombra del grupo de las sayajines o eso era lo que el creía cuando tenían que desviar los ataques de Neji y lo ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de Rock Lee y los tantos clones de Naruto las sayajines notaron que no podían moverse, pero haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo Bra logro levantar un pie para luego todas levantar un pie cada una logrando salir de la trampa de Shikamaru - que interesante técnica el de ese muchacho - decía Pan dándole una sonrisa típica de los sayajines demostrando el orgullo de su gran poder miéntras Marrón y Hinata lograban salir sin ningún problema, en cambio Shikamaru estaba muy exhausto sudando en la frente respirando agitadamente, en eso el puño de Sakura llegaba a impactarle en otro puño que este no era nada más que Bra logrando crear un cráter en centro de ambos puños impresionando a Sakura, nadie había logrado detener una fuerza descomunal como la que ella daba a sus contrincantes, en eso Ino Yamanaka viendo la distracción de los demás uso un jutsu de transferencia de mentes que era apuntado a Hinata, ahora la lucha era mental algo que Hinata ya estaba preparada debido a unas lecciones y entrenamiento de Picoro la batalla mental había empezado e Ino se enfrentaba a una antigua ninja y ahora que era una guerrera Z, la batalla por tomar el control de la mente de Hinata e Ino era agobiante para la kunoichi mantener una batalla contra Hinata, en la mente de Hinata la realidad cambiaba debido a las habilidades de Ino, pero en un descuido de Hinata uno de los pequeños recuerdos un haz de luz muy débil fue aprovechado y descubrir una pequeña porción del poder real de las sayajines, Ino estaba pasmada y en estado de shock recuperándose y escapando a duras penas de la mente de Hinata caso contrario estaría atrapada en la mente de la Hyuga, escapando y regresando a su cuerpo aun en estado de asombro y temor miraba a Hinata y a sus amigas con mucha preocupación podía ver como ellas jugaban con ellos al ver a su rededor noto como Hinata la miraba con una sonrisa, Shikamaru al ver como las sayajines habías escapado del jutsu posesión de sombras vio a Ino muy asustada, Shikamaru al verla noto algo y vio a su rededor que ellas no estaban peleando en serio si no que solo jugaban con ellos ni siquiera Neji podía darles un golpe y las habilidades de Naruto solo eran neutralizados con simples golpes de parte de Bra y Pan en cambio Sakura no lograba dar ni un golpe directo a Marrón y que ella lograba esquivar todos los golpes Rock Lee por más que se esforzara en darle un golpe directo a Bra esta solo lo bloqueaba y esquivaba todos los golpes en cambio con Shino este por más que mandaba sus insectos no lograba atrapar a ninguna de ellas, la velocidad en como se movían era impresionante, en tanto Kyba que se empezaba a desesperar usando su jutsu colmillo sobre colmillo no lograban darle ni estar muy cerca sobre ellas la batalla transcurría y no había un claro ganador, pero en lo que resistencia se trataba era muy obvio que los sayajines les tomaban la ventaja, las cosas no eran muy sencillas para los ninjas a este paso la derrota era cuestión de tiempo, Shikamaru que era el líder tenia que hacer algo sus compañeros estaban en apuros tenia que pensar rápido en una estrategia, mirando a Ino sabia que no sería nada fácil derrotar a sus contrincantes, la Hokage lo sabía y el lo entendía Sakura que en ocasiones chocaba puños contra una de los sayajines hacia retumbar el habiente y le daba miedo saber que no era todo su poder, pero lo que le preocupaba era a una Ino en shock aun no sabia del por qué hasta que reaccionó y empezó a hablar

\- Shikamaru esas personas no son personas normales, su poder su poder... es más grande de lo que uno se lo puede imaginar eh eh... Shikamaru no podremos contra ellos no podremos ganar - las palabras de Ino hicieron que Shikamaru abriera los ojos y analizará, el rendirse no era alternativa no querían decepcionar la Hokage nuevamente y empezó a preparar una estrategia - ya veo Ino descansa que pronto te necesitaremos - al ver la situación y como la Hokage veía todo incluso lord Hiashi Hyuga veía muy asombrado la pelea muy impresionado por el desempeño de su hija, la Hinata que habían conocido años atrás se había transformado en una completa guerrera su poder no era ni siquiera muy cerca de sus contrincantes y para sorpresa de todos Hinata no había activado su byakugan cosa que no dejo desapercibido por Neji, cuando este estaba usando su byakugan y no podía creerlo lo que veía, se acerco a Shikamaru para informarle sobre la situación y lo que acaba de descubrir

\- Shikamaru aun no logró darles un golpe, y lo más extraño es que ellas no usaron ninguna habilidad y a este paso no aguantaremos mucho - Neji miraba a todos lados observando que sus aliados empezaban a mostrar signos de cansancio además observó a las sayajines y noto algo estremecedor ellos no poseían chakra en lugar de ello desprendían otro tipo de energía más agresiva que era como una tormenta en el océano esperando a estallar por todos lados, el poder que Neji observó con su byakugan en Hinata era similar a las demás oponentes y para sorpresa de Neji escucho hablar a Ino

\- ellos no son personas normales, ellos no poseen chakra si no otro tipo de energía, ellos...ellos son unos monstruos en lo que a poder se refiere incluso me atrevería a decir que sobrepasarian al poder del kyubi, lo vi solo por un segundo unos en los recuerdos de Hinata solo una mínima parte de sus recuerdos pero fue suficiente para ver el poder que ellas tienen - lo decía aun temblando con la voz entrecortada y bastante asustada ; Shikamaru solo la observaba e ideó un plan para acabar con ellas pero con esta información las posibilidades se reducían.

Mientras tanto los que observaban estaban impresionados con el desempeño de sus ninjas, en cambio Trunks y Goten solo observaban de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de orgullo como suelen hacer sus padres cuando peleaban con rivales, Tsunade ya empezaba a darse cuenta de que esos muchachos tenían más de lo que demostraban, en cambio Kakashi no tenía otra opción de usar el sharingan para ver el combate asombradose con el poder que esas muchachas desprendían y más asombrado cuando Hinata esa niña que era considerada la más débil de su clan y mirando de reojo noto la mirada asombrada de su padre, nunca imagino que personas así existieran.

La batalla seguía los sayajines solo atinaban a esquivar y bloquear los ataques de los ninjas, de rato en rato Sakura y Bra chocaban los puños logrando generar una onda de choque que impresionaban a la misma Hokage nadie había logrado chocar un puño de esa forma y no salir lastimado pero esa chica pelíazul logró contrarrestar y no sólo eso hacia que Sakura empezará a casarse del constante uso del chakra y ella no era la única si no todos ya empezaban a estar mas débiles, pero Shikamaru diseño un plan en que si amigo Choji e Ino lo lograrán por lo menos tomar la ventaja en la lucha, el sabia muy bien que la ventaja numérica no era problema para ellas, el plan era sencillo pero muy arriesgado la coordinación debía ser perfecta para lograr el cometido, pero gracias a las habilidades de Ino todos ya estaban enterados del plan de Shikamaru y empezaron a retorcer y tomar sus pociones como equipo eso era en algo que los ninjas eran buenos

-Bien ya todos saben, adelante - Shikamaru ya había dado la orden de distracción y acorralamiento en una voz unísono todos respondieron - hi - empezando a ejecutarse el plan que Shikamaru les había dado no por nada era el estratega más destacable de la hoja, entre los más inteligentes, cuando todos se ponían en marcha las sayajines notaron algo extraño ahora los ninjas se comportaban de diferente forma empezaron a replegarse, cuando Neji y Rock Lee empezaron con la distracción golpeando o eso intentaban mostrando sus habilidades el juken y el remolino de la hoja acto seguido arrojaron bombas de humo para despistar y desorientar a las sayajines en eso aprovecho Shikamaru para tomar y usar nuevamente su jutsu posesión de sombra, con el humo fue fácil acto seguido Choji uso su expansión de las manos haciendo que crezcan desmesuradamente sosteniendo a las cuatro chicas contrincantes acto seguido Naruto usaría aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo el usar el rasengan creando una esfera enorme lanzando con dirección a las sayajines acto seguido Ten Ten lanzando sus kunais con papeles explosivos como Kyba y Shino lanzarán sus ataques más poderosos creando una explosión considerable, todos pensaron que las sayajines habían muerto pero el rostro de Trunks y Goten solo notaban una sonrisa al estilo de Vegeta, Tsunade al verlos de reojo empezaba a sospechar que aún seguían vivas, cuando Shikamaru y los demás observaron la escena espantados pensaron que Hinata y las demás habían muerto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el polvo empezó a dispersarse al ver las cuatro figuras aun en pie, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar todos los ninjas se impresionaron por lo sucedido ni un rasguño solo veían sus cabellos ondear con la brisa del viento

\- Impresionante su ataque fue muy preciso y muy bien coordinado pero no es suficiente para vencernos - decía una Pan con una sonrisa de emoción y orgullo sayajin

\- Creo que es nuestro turno - con una sonrisa al estilo Vegeta Bra mencionaba haciendo que todos los presentes los mirarán con confusión, nadie tenia idea de los que iba a pasar solo Trunks y Goten sabían muy bien.

Acto seguido las sayajines empezaron a gritar y elevando su poder expulsando un aura color blanco que cubría a las cuatro chicas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos contratacaron dándoles un golpe a cada uno dejándolos en la inconsciencia a Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino, Kyba el resto solo retrocedió, nadie había visto lo que acababa de pasar ni Hiashi con su byakugan pudo verlos, Kakashi activado su sharingan solo vio desfiguradas imágenes Tsunade solo podía ver como sus ninjas caían en un abrir y cerrar, pero eso no era todo Neji y Naruto empezaron a incrementar el chakra que aún tenían haciéndose visible en rubio creando el rasengan Shuriken que estaba listo para lanzarlo y Neji creando el juken de las 64 palmas el arte secreto de la familia Hyuga que irán dirigidas a Hinata y Bra, Naruto lanzó su poder destructivo a Hinata, el sabia que ella lo esquivaria sin problemas pero Tsunade estaba más preocupada por el desenlace - Naruto no lo hagas es peligroso - la Hokage grito pero ya era tarde Naruto ya había lanzado su mortal ataque, Hinata veía como el destructivo poder concentrado se dirigía hacia ella, sin moverse de su lugar empezó a crear una esfera de Ki que lo lanzó en dirección a la técnica del rubio, cuando ambas técnicas chocaron cada uno empezaba a tirar creando un fuerte viento, pero las dos técnicas no cedían y empezaron a crear una enorme explosión que creo un enorme cráter por las dimensiones del choque de poderes, todos los ninjas estaban atónitos con los ojos muy habiertos los mismos estaban saliendo de sus órbitas oculares ese poder destructivo era preocupante para la Hokage nunca en su vida había visto semejante poder de unos niños que quien sabe de donde salieron pero de lo que si estaba segura es que con esta prueba se despejaban sus dudas por lo menos una parte, la batalla aun segia Neji usando sus habilidades de las 64 palmas le intentaba hacérselo a Bra pero fueron inútiles la sayajin solo los esquivaba sin ningún problema, Hiashi estaba más atónito que nadie como era posible que su hija se haya hecho muy fuerte ¿quienes eran ellos? Las preguntas eran muchas más las dudas eran bastantes pero la batalla seguía entre una de ellas era ¿que fue lo que hizo Hinata que jutsu uso? En tanto Trunks y Goten solo miraban la escena con una sonrisa, siguiendo con la batalla Bra al esquivar todos sus ataques fue directo de Neji para dejarlo fuera de combate pero en el momento en que Bra intento darle un golpe Neji uso su jutsu de rotación creando una barrera repeliendo el ataque de Bra, Neji sabia muy bien que los ataques de esa chica peliazul eran fuertes y destructivas como la de Sakura, pero Bra no desistiria y empezó de nuevo su ataque pero esta vez usaría algo de Ki en sus puños para romper esa defensa, una vez más Bra fue al encuentro de Neji este activando su técnica de la rotación para repeler el ataque de Bra pero cuando llego el momento del choque noto que el puño de Bra empezaba a romper su defensa creando una explosión como lo que paso cuando Naruto peleó contra Neji en los exámenes chunin, pero a diferencia de ese día Bra solo presionaba más y en un instante la explosión se sintió siendo Neji lanzado por los aires hasta impactar con un árbol este se quebró por la fuerza de la explosión, Choji, Shino y Shikamaru estaban más que impactados por tal despliegue de poder, los ninjas restantes solo atinaron a atacar individualmente pero ahora era el turno de Pan y Marrón las corrieron a una velocidad ridícula que solo se veía solo una imagen muy borrosa, Naruto que se estaba recuperando de la explosión hace unos instantes se puso en pose de batalla y fue corriendo ahora contra las dos chicas restantes, la batalla ahora era dos a uno, Shino al percatarse que el era el siguiente creo un clon con sus insectos liberándose del golpe que iba a recibír, el clon solo deshizo pero lo que no se imaginaba era que la sayajin Pan percibió el lugar donde estaba escondido y se dirigió donde estaba oculto Shino destrozando el árbol de un golpe, eso asustó mucho al Aburame sin mantenía que salir de su escondite, -¿pero como supo donde estaba?- Eran las palabras del poseedor de los insectos que se repetía varias veces en voz baja, cuando Shino salia de sus pensamientos no encontró a la sayajin por ningún lado solo un golpe en la nuca cayendo en el mundo de la inconsciencia ahora su próximo oponente sería Choji, en ninja del clan Akimichi realizando su técnica de expansión convirtiéndose en una gran bola humana con púas se abalanzó contra Pan, el ataque era esquibado sin problemas pero de un golpe cargado con poco de Ki realizó un ataque creando una presion de aire expulsó a Choji por los aires dejándolo inconsciente; con Naruto y Shikamaru ambos estaban a la espera de Marrón, esta chica corriendo a una velocidad que a la simple vista de los ninjas desapareció, solo pudo ser observado por Kakashi y Hiashi con sus habilidades visuales y con mucho esfuerzo apenas podían seguirles, Naruto usando el jutsu clones de sombras creando muchos de ellos fue a atacar a Marrón lanzando kunais y Shurikens y Shikamaru haciendo su posecion de las sombras tratando de atrapar a Marrón pero fue imposible la velocidad en que corría la chica fue sobre humano desapareciendo de la vista de los demás, nunca antes había visto tal cosa no sólo ella corría a esa velocidad si no también el resto de ella incluía a Hinata, por más que pensara de cómo había adquirido esas habilidades era la impresión de cómo ellas los habían destrozado en batalla, pero la pelea no había terminado Marrón destruir a todos los clones sin esfuerzo alguno y la posecion de sombras nunca llegó a concretarse recibiendo ambos un golpe que los dejo fuera de combate; de esa forma término la batalla con una aplastante victoria de las sayajines Marrón y Hinata, la Hokage solo las miro con asombro ya que no se lo podía imaginar si ellos estuvieran en su contra y más el sorprendido fue Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata, no podría imaginarse del brutal entrenamiento que debió haber tenido para llegar a ese nivel pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ella había superado con creces a su clan, la idea de ponerla nuevamente a cargo de la cabeza del clan Hyuga estaba fuera de alcance, ya antes había desheredado a su hija por ser de carácter débil y su fortaleza misma había sido muy débil, pero lo que demostró era todo lo contrario, Kakashi en cambio nunca había imaginado que el mundo era muy grande y había personas con grandes poderes pero esto era ridículamente fuera de la imaginación de los ninjas, la batalla continuaba Marrón corría y logrando estar cerca de Shikamaru dándole un golpe en el estomago dejándole inconsciente al instante, Naruto no podía creer lo que veía no se había percatado de la chica solo cuando ya fue tarde, en el polvo otro ninja se levantaba de la inconsciencia este era Rock Lee que le costaba ponerse en pie cuando al fin lo hizo vio a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo inconscientes y se preparo para lo que venía estaba molesto muy enojado, se quito las pesas de sus pies haciendo que las pesas caigan creando un temblor, las sayajines se impresionaron un poco, la lucha empezaría de nuevo, Naruto se puso en estado de loto para absorber la energía natural y usar el modo sabio de los sapos y Rock Lee empezó a abrir las puertas internas logró abrir hasta la sexta puerta interna la puerta de la alegría logrando explotar todo su chakra logrando que su aura sea visible logrando que su piel cambie a una tonalidad algo rojiza, en tanto Naruto lograba entrar al modo ermitaño incrementado sus habilidades multiplicando sus poderes - baya al fin se ponen las cosas interesantes - decía un Trunks no tan impresionado por cambio de los dos ninjas - _ **esto será peligroso creo que ya fue suficiente -**_ mientras la Hokage salia de sus pensamientos empezaron a atacar los dos ninjas con sus máximos poderes, Rock Lee empezó a correr a una velocidad que a los presentes les costaba seguir con la vista pero para los sayajines no era novedad esa velocidad incluso Hinata no tenía problemas para seguir esa velocidad, pero la lucha era algo pareja Rock Lee empezó a darle golpes pero Marrón los bloqueaba sin ningún problema en eso Naruto entro al combate pero fue detenido por Hinata - Naruto kun yo seré tu oponente ahora ellos tienen su propia pelea - Naruto la miraba algo confundido pero al final con una sonrisa acepto - Esta bien Hinata, pero quiero que pelees con todo tu poder - Hinata solo miro con una sonrisa a la propuesta de Naruto - hi- era lo único que dijo la Hyuga, Hinata grito haciendo que el área empezará a temblar su cabello empezó a elevarse por los aires desafiando la gravedad y las pequeñas piedras empezaron a elevarse por el poder que esta desprendía siendo cubierta por una aura blanca, al ver eso Pan tanto como Bra se preocuparon un poco - no bayas a matarlo Hinata estas elevando mucho tu Ki - Bra ya sabía el poder de la Hyuga pero ese poder desprendió no era ni la mitad de Hinata pero era bastante peligroso - _ **pero que demonios son ellos, ese poder es...-**_ Kakashi estaba sudando en frío por el poder que desprendió la Hyuga y se preocupó más cuando escucho la voz de Bra mencionando que había subido mucho su poder, ¿acaso Naruto perdería? La preocupación no sólo estaba en el rostro de Kakashi si no también en la de Tsunade y Hiashi ambos sudaban en frío esperando que no pase nada malo, la batalla de ambos empezó Naruto con máximo poder creo un rasen Shuriken creando el ataque más destructivo de Naruto pero Hinata no se quedaba atrás creando una esfera de Ki un poco más grande ambos corrieron hasta que en un momento ambas técnicas chocaron de nuevo pero esta vez el rasen Shuriken colisionó de frente contra la esfera de Ki de Hinata, ambas técnicas no daban cuartel y no cedían ¿quien ganaría chakra vs Ki? Los espectadores solo miraban pero en un instante ambas técnicas estallaron en una explosión creando un cráter aun más grande que el anterior la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo continuaba con golpes que creaban estallidos de choque de ondas, el modo senin de Naruto se agotaba muy rápido pero Naruto no era un tonto tenia dos clones más esperando y reuniendo energía natural cuando el se agotó reemplazo con otro clon reuniendo más energía natural, a cada segundo que pasaba Hinata aumentaba su poder golpeando más fuerte y más rápido y el modo senin o ermitaño ya no era rival y el desgaste era muy rápido ya no tenía otra opción que usar el último de los clones, pero para sorpresa de Naruto la Hyuga uso mas poder incrementando aun más la velocidad y la fuerza golpeando a Naruto que fue disparado hacia unas rocas destrozandolo pero el Uzumaki se levantó algo adolorido, sabia muy bien que a este paso el saldría perdiendo así que no tenía otra opción que realizar una estrategia arriesgada creo dos clones más y en el recorrido creo otros dos clones más, cuando fueron al encuentro de Hinata tres clones atacaron y los otros dos creaban un rase Shuriken, los clones no eran rivales para la Hyuga pero lo que ella no se lo esperaba era que el ataque final de Naruto estaba listo y se lanzó nuevamente, pero para sorpresa de la Hyuga el ataque estaba muy cerca de ella a punto de impactarla y no tenia mas opción que retener el ataque con las manos pero estas estaban cargados con energía Ki que hacía el aguante para que el ataque de Naruto no destruya sus células como lo hizo con Kakuzu, Hinata peleaba para que el rasen Shuriken no impacte en ella, con un grito elevó más su Ki forzando al ataque de Naruto elevarse hasta los cielos donde este estalló creando un fuerte viento, Hiashi no podía creerlo y Tsunade estaba perpleja nadie antes había logrado desviar con las manos semejante ataque y cinco una velocidad monstruosa Hinata se dirigió donde Naruto para darle el golpe que lo dejaría inconciente dándole un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó tendido en el suelo, pero la batalla de Rock Lee era una de las más asombrosas que todos los ninjas presentes como espectadores habrían visto, Marrón continuaba con su combate a la par con el discípulo de Maito Gai pero el desgaste físico que suponía usar esa técnica era abrumador ya sus músculos se empezaban a desgarrar el dolor era desgarrador y en cualquier momento sucumbiria al mismo, pasaron algunos minutos más y así fue Rock Lee empezó a perder la conciencia y no paso unos cuantos segundos cuando Marrón le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo mando a volar a un lado del campo de batalla, la pelea había terminado y las sayajines no tenían ni una pizca de agitación por la pelea que habían realizado los cuatro equipos habían sido derrotados todos tendidos en el suelo inconscientes, pero por alguna razón no estaban muertos solo inconscientes, Hinata solo veía a Naruto tendido en el suelo y lamentaba lo sucedido pero lo sucedido no cambiaría los hechos.

Pasados los minutos Tsunade hablo - mmm...Trunks podemos hablar en privado - Tsunade sabia muy bien a donde quería llegar pero le siguió la corriente ambos se retiraron a la torre Hokage - bien Trunks me puedes explicar lo que acaba de pasar? - Tsunade estaba intranquila por lo que acaba de pasar y Trunks solo miraba a la Hokage de un modo que no tenía importancia

\- Lady Hokage ya se lo dije solo venimos a dejar a salvo a Hinata, pero no creo que esa explicación le satisfaga - Trunks solo miraba a Tsunade muy seriamente, lo que vendría dejo impresionado a Trunks, una Tsunade furibunda ahora se estaba tranquilizando

\- Mira Trunks la verdad no tenía idea de las capacidades de ustedes y para serte sincera me dejaron muy impresionada ; te contaré algo cuando ustedes llegaron no atacaba Paín y sus caminos y nosotros no teníamos el poder para detenerlo hasta que ustedes llegaron... -Tsunade le contaba el motivo de la llegada de Paín y el objetivo de akatsuki de reunir las nueve bestias le contó todo.

Mientas tanto en el campo de batalla las sayajines estaban ayudando a los ninjas desmayados para que recobren la conciencia, Kakashi y Hiashi también ayudaban a sus discípulos a ponerse en pie - ¿pero que fue lo que paso Kakashi sensei? - Sakura se levantaba de su combate con las sayajines - pues como decirlo... los apalearon - lo decía con su tono despreocupado - hay... Hay que dolor ¿que fue lo que paso? - Naruto se levantaba muy adolorido después de la pelea y todos los demás hacían las mismas preguntas cuando recobraron la conciencia, pero cuando Neji recobró la conciencia ayudado por Hiashi Hyuga - lo siento no pude ganar - con una mirada pérdida - no te preocupes Neji, para serte franco nunca pensé que los amigos de Hinata fueran tan fuertes - Hiashi mientras veía a su hija suspiro -Creo que fue una mala idea el probar sus habilidades de Hinata, trapearon el piso con nosotros - Neji solo miro a su tío y con una sonrisa se alegro por que al fin su prima le superaba - tienes razón Neji ahora Hinata es merecedora de llevar el apellido Hyuga y estoy muy orgulloso de ello - Hiashi al fin aceptaba a su hija pero lamentablemente su herencia fue dada a su hermana Hanabi, al no saber nada de ella incluso le daban por muerta.

En la torre Hokage - y esa la historia Trunks, por eso te pido que nos ayudes a defender nuestra aldea de los posibles ataques de akatsuki y demás ninjas, este mundo está en guerra, pero creo que Naruto podría hacer la diferencia de acabar esta maldita guerra en el mundo shinobi - Trunks al oír a la Hokage noto que no era tan mala después de todo algo estricta como Picoro pero al final solo quiere proteger a su aldea - baya nunca pensé que este lugar tenia tantos problemas que necesitarían nuestra ayuda, tendré que hablar con los demás, a propósito como ayudaríamos nosotros? - Trunks sabia muy bien que comprometerse era cumplir la promesa eso es lo que más aprendió de su padre por su orgullo sayajin tendrían que cumplirlo y los demás sabían muy bien lo de cumplir las promesas ; Tsunade solo sonrió una de aquellas sonrisas de satisfacción - les pediré que se cubiertan en ninjas pero será del más alto secreto, a propósito ¿ de que clan son? - Trunks no entendía lo de clan pero sabia a donde quería llegar - bueno nosotros no tenemos clan solo que nosotros lo llamamos raza pero creo que en el fondo son lo mismo - Trunks no quería aun informar que ellos no eran de ese mundo y peor aún no eran humanos completos si no unos híbridos - Esta bien entonces de que raza son - Preguntaba Tsunade a un nervioso Trunks

\- Nosotros pertenecemos a la raza más sayajin, en si solo somos unos cuantos, la razón es que nuestros padres eran los únicos de esta raza y nosotros somos sus hijos y Pan es nieta de uno de los sayajines y Marrón que es hija de un amigo de la familia y por último tenemos a Hinata, a ella la consideramos como una hermana, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle por ahora; le haré saber a los demás sobre su propuesta -con esas palabras se retiró de la oficina de la Hokage en dirección donde se encontraban el resto de los sayajines.

Los demás regresaban a la aldea llevando a los ninjas noqueados al hospital, en cuestión de minutos Trunks localizó a los demás, llamando a todos los sayajines para hablar con ellos, muchos de los presentes no entendían del por qué se retiraban los recién llegados, en un lugar alejado en el bosque los sayajines hablaban y Trunks le contaba a los demás lo que hablo con Tsunade y la propuesta que ella les daba, Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que Trunks informaba sobre la propuesta pasaron algunos minutos y todos acentian con la cabeza con una mueca de afirmación lo que puso muy feliz a Hinata, ellos se iban a quedar en el mundo de los shinobis, todos estaban de acuerdo y Trunks se lo tenia que informar a la Hokage - le informaré sobre la situación a la Hokage - mientras Trunks se dirigía a la torre para aceptar la propuesta de la Hokage mientras ellos sigan en ese mundo tendrían que ayudar a los habitantes de ese planeta.

EN ALGUN LUGAR

En otro lugar lúgubre unos personajes estaban reunidos para evaluar la situación, después de la muerte de Nagato que era el líder de la organización akatsuki, Tobi que era Ino de los miembros de la organización planteaba buscar a Konan que desertó de la misión que ello tenían que era el capturar las 9 bestias para realizar la completa dominación del mundo, pero con la intervención de los recién llegados la búsqueda de las bestias se demoraría más de la cuenta ya que ellos serían un gran problema para sus fines - setsu negro puedes informar lo sucedido en la aldea, de como nuestro líder cayó en batalla - en eso el setsu negro mostró una imagen de cómo se estaba realizando la batalla seis extraños habían llegado justo cuando Paín atacaba la aldea de Konoha, todo iba bien hasta que los recién llegados con una vestimenta extraña entro en combate contra los caminos de Paín luchando a la par o eso es lo que el zetsu y los demás pensaban hasta el momento en que los recién llegados empezaron a sobrepasar en poder y en habilidad a los caminos de Paín incluso se vio un resplandor que cegó por un instante al zetsu que era una de las habilidades de los sayajines y su asombro fue cuando Hinata fue rodeada por una aura blanca y generaba una presion en el hambiente creando un viento muy fuerte que creo una barrera de Ki para contrarrestar el ataque de Paín el choque de ambos poderes creaba grandes ráfagas de viento que eran capaces de levantar las piedras pero en un nomento Hinata elevó más su poder sobrepasando el poder de Paín cayendo al suelo con un cansancio muy notorio luego era perseguido por el Uzumaki logrando derrotarlo, pero antes que de que se perdiera en las sombras Trunks lo miro con esa mirada fría y desafiante, todos lo akatsukis pensaron que era una coincidencia pero los más escépticos mencionaban que era más que una mirada - zetsu negro ese sujeto te descubrió? - Tobi preguntaba muy inquieto por la actitud del sayajin - no claro que no era imposible nadie podría lograr eso - zetsu negro mencionaba esas palabras en su defensa - jaja...al final te lograron ver zetsu acometelo eres un incompetente - se burlaba Deidara uno de los ninjas miembro de akatsuki

-Esto es un problema no sabemos nada de ellos - decía un Tobi un tanto molesto por la llegada de esos extraños - y que mas da serán otras más de mis víctimas de mi arte explosivo - argumentaba Deidara al ver como esas personas no eran normales y quien sabe que habilidades usarían - Será mejor que investigarlos a más a fondo no sabemos nada sobre ellos - Kisame el ninja de la espada de tiburón era más práctico - Itachi tu eres de esa aldea sabes algo sobre ellos? - Tobi se inquietaba más sobre la procedencia de esas personas - la aldea de la hoja tiene clanes bastante extraños y entre sus aliados solo conozco algunos de ellos pero nunca conocí o saber algo sobre esa información y no creo que sean aliados de la hoja, si es así tenemos un gran problema - Itachi Uchiha uno de los más grandes y talentosos ninjas que la hoja tuvo - Será mejor investigarlos - mencionaba Tobi - Itachi, Kisame ustedes tendrán esa misión averigüen todo sobre ellos - y al oír esas ordenes los dos asistieron y se pusieron en marcha para la aldea de la hoja - a todo esto quien te nombró líder de la organización Tobi? - Deidara por no ser más avezado retaba cada vez más a Tobi, y con una voz más sería y de ultratumba ordenaba a los demás - Deidara si vez a alguien más hazmelo saber mientras tanto no podemos dejar a las bestias biyus y a eso extraños libres, el plan ojo de luna se debe concretar - de esa manera los demás akatsukis se retiraron, con los pocos miembros de la organización las tareas de capturar a los biyus era más complicado.

EN EL UNIVERSO 7.

\- Baya esos niños se divirtieron con ese pequeño combate ; espero que esos muchachos no se metan en problemas - decía Wiss al ver por su báculo lo que pasaba en el universo paralelo del mismo universo mientras el gato morado Bills el destructor se ponía a dormir, la vida del gato era por demás decirlo que se la pasaba durmiendo, en tanto en la tierra todos los guerreros Z se ponían a entrenar después del torneo de poder los mismos guerreros se daban cuenta de la importancia de proteger su planeta de las amenazas del espacio cono era el caso de Freezer un villano universal, pero el tiempo daría su respuesta.

EN EL UNIVERSO DE NARUTO

Después de la oferta de Tsunade los guerreros Z decidieron aceptar la oferta convirtiéndose en ninjas de la aldea de la hoja o también conocido como Konoha para empezar Tsunade les dio el rango de genins tenían que aprender algunas cosas pero la mayor parte del mundo ninja ya Hinata les había hablado de ello, pero los sayajines aprendían rápido incluso Goten el más despistado aprendía sobre la vida de los ninjas, la noticia no había sido tomado muy por algunos de la aldea como Danzo que por informes de sus ninjas espías lograron informarle sobre las habilidades de los recién llegados y la mirada de Danzo empezó a desear que ese poder estuviera a su servicio empezando a maquinar las acciones que después tendría, deseaba tanto el cargo de Hokage que hacía todo el trabajo sucio en nombre de la aldea desde asesinatos y genosicidios incluso trataba con el mismo Orochimaru para realizar ilegales experimentos con seres humanos, tanto fue la ambición de Danzo que permitió que Orochimaru experimentará con el.

Los sayajines estaban contentos por que ahora serían ninjas de verdad como actuales genin les dieron un departamento para vivieran en ella, pero Trunks lo rechazó ellos ya tenían una casa en una de sus cápsulas, Tsunade insistía pero al final Tsunade les propuso un terreno baldío donde antiguamente el clan Uzumaki vivían ahora solo eran un lugar abandonado y bastante alejado de la zona central de la aldea, Trunks aceptaría esa oferta ya que no querían vivir en el bosque como Pan y Goten estaban acostumbrados, pero con Marrón, Bra y Trunks la historia era otra cosa mas acostumbrado a la vida de ciudad.

La aventura había empezado para la nueva generación de los guerreros Z, que aventuras tendrán, como repercutirá los sayajines en el mundo de los ninjas? Esta y otras preguntas se sabrá cuando el tiempo pase, hasta otro momento.

Quiero andar saludos a todas las personas que les tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, espero completar la historia hasta el final pero las actividades diarias reducen el tiempo.


End file.
